The Wish
by Darth Muad-dib
Summary: The monks return home, only to find a strange man waiting for them. He offers them a invite to a martial arts tournament where the winner will be granted any wish they desire, a wish that the cannot fall into the hands of the Heylin. Rai/Kim, OC/OC
1. 00:Prologue: Invitation

Disclaimer;

Hello folks. Just a friendly reminder that I did not create Xiaolin Showdown and I do not own it. Also, I did not strap a cat to a claymore and toss it into the sun. That's just mean, and I'm evil, not mean.

A/N

For those who find themselves curious, this story takes place after _Rise of the Fallen, the Seven Guns, and Extinction Agenda_. This may take place after those adventures, but I am writing it so that it can also be enjoyed by those who have not or do not want to read the past stories (although it helps). Feel free to e-mail or PM me any questions, and if your interested in this story, even a little, be sure to read the note at the bottom.

______________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

**Invitation**

A arctic air wisped through the night sky, slowly pushing back dark clouds to reveal the once hidden night sky. The icy gusts that rustled the dying plant life began to gradually warm while the sounds of forest creatures crept into the clearing night. Trees that had fallen or crumbled now erupted with new life as the spell that had nearly over taken the world faded away like a mid summers night dream.

Exhausted, Raimundo sat comfortably on Dojo's back, relieved to see the familiar sight of the Xiaolin temple. Letting out a sigh of relief, he felt the warm embrace of Kimiko as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, and smiled over his shoulder to the battered girl behind him. Returning his attention forward, he watched while Dojo quickly glided into the courtyard a moment before Master Fung, Omi, and Clay hopped onto the grass.

"Sure is nice to be back home." Clay limped over to a fallen pillar and sat down.

"Too bad it was trashed by that big blue butt head." Dojo returned to his normal size and hopped onto Master Fung's shoulder.

"Material possessions can be replaced." Master Fung glanced at each of them. "What matters is that we are all safe and that you have succeeded in preventing the extinction of mankind."

"Yeah, we rock." Raimundo threw his arm up to pump his fist only to regret it as a sharp pain shot through his ribs. _Shouldn't have done that,_ he chided himself, remembering his experience in the cave that had nearly killed him.

"At least we got some of the Shen Gong Wu back from Rin and her dweebs," Kimiko stated, referring to their short lived alliance with Lady Rin Anor and the Fallen Dragons.

"Here's hopping we don't see them for a long, long time." Taking a seat next to Kimiko, Raimundo let his mind replay the events of the last few weeks. After the battle with the sorcerer that had captured his friends and tricked him into believing Master Fung was dead, he had been forced to team up with Chase and the Fallen Dragons to save them.

"I must admit that without their help it would have been most difficult for me to once again save the world." Omi plopped the bag full of Wu down near Clay before collapsing onto the ground.

"I'm just grateful for the assist," Clay replied. "Spending ten thousand years in a glass jar ain't exactly appealing. Least now we don' have any more Fairfolk to wrangle."

"Actually we prefer Faye over Fairfolk." Caught by surprise, Raimundo shot to his tired feet and turned towards the direction the flat, monotone voice had came from to find a man of average height and weight wearing a aqua blue suit with a white shirt a blue tie stepping out of the shadows. He looked as if he were in his mid thirties and had short blond hair. "And I am afraid that your dealings with us have not reached a conclusion."

"Don't tell me there's another one," Kimiko spat, fighting to hide the pain from their last battle.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Master Fung asked.

"I apologize if I startled you. It is not my intent to confront, but to congratulate and inform. My name is Owen, and on behalf of the High Queen of the Faye, I am to issue you an invitation to compete in her Majesties martial arts competition."

"I'm confused." Raimundo glanced at the others only to find that they mirrored his bewilderment. "We take down one of your guys and you thank us with an invite to some tourney?"

"Allow me to explain." Owen held out his hand and a red scroll blinked into his open palm. "The man you defeated was becoming a problem for us as well. We intended to remove him from this realm, but to our surprise you and your allies succeeded in destroying. You have done what none would have thought possible and shown that we have greatly underestimated the power and ability of the Xiaolin." He paused for a moment as he handed Master Fung the scroll. "As such, we offer you an opportunity to claim a reward. In exactly three months from tomorrow, a tournament will be held on the Queen's island. The tournament will consist of beings from all over your world as well as other realms. Once a winner has been found, they will be granted one wish from the Queen."

"What do you mean _one wish_?" Raimundo stared at the wooden man.

"If you win you will be granted anything you want; anything at all."

"What's the catch?" Clay stepped forward.

"There is no catch. No hidden string." Owen shook his head. "The winner will get whatever they want. All you need do to earn this is fight and win."

"A most tempting proposition." Omi scratched the back of his head. "But what if we decide to decline your offer?"

"This is not an order, nor is there any ultimatum attached to this invitation. You are free to decline if you so chose; but not everyone who receives this invitation is as altruistic as you have proven to be."

"I see." Master Fung nodded. "How long do we have to consider your offer?"

"I have included a map inside the scroll showing the point of departure for the island. If you are not there by midnight, three months from now, I will assume that you have declined." Nodding Stiffly, Owen turned, walked back towards the direction he came from, and disappeared into the shadows.

Shaking his head, Raimundo limped over to where Master Fung stood. "We really need to make those walls higher. Maybe that'll stop everybody from waltzing in here as they please."

"Indeed." Master Fung unrolled the elaborate scroll and read silently for a few minutes.

"What does it say, Master?" Omi stepped over to him followed by Clay and Kimiko.

"Haven't seen that symbol in a while." Dojo pointed to something Raimundo couldn't see.

"You know of this tournament?" Fung asked.

"It's held every couple of thousand years or so. Grandmaster Dashi entered it once."

"So this is for real?" Kimiko looked up at the dragon.

"You better believe it. The queen that runs this thing has some serious mojo up her sleeve. I mean she's got more juice than Wuya, Chase, and the Wu combined."

"It would appear that we are left with little choice," Master Fung said after a long minute. "We cannot allow a wish with that much power to fall into the hands of the Heylin."

"I knew you were going to stay that." Raimundo let out a tired sigh. "So what else does it say?"

"It lists some of the rules." Dojo took the scroll from Master Fung and held it up. "It says that participants will enter in teams of no less than two and no more than seven."

"That's an odd number," Kimiko said.

"Least that men we don' have ta fight each other," Clay responded.

Omi smiled and patted Raimundo on the back. "That is most fortunate for you, Raimundo."

"Let us discuss this further after we have gotten some rest." Master Fung smiled at each of them then turned and made his way inside the damaged temple.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be way more trouble than it sounds?" Raimundo asked as he followed Master Fung.

"'Cause it usually is?" Clay replied dryly.

____________________________________________________________

A/N

This story will pit the Xiaolin Dragons against 31 other teams. The wining team of the tournament will receive one wish from the Queen of the Faye. Given the nature of this story, I'm going to need a lot of characters to fill my roster of teams so if you're interested, I would love to borrow OC's from you, my readers, and other authors. In each chapter that an OC appears I'll name the author who created him/her and make sure proper credit is given.

I plan to have a great deal of audience participation in this story; so if you want to let me borrow one or more of your OC's just leave the following info in a review, or PM/email me the following info: the **characters name, alliance (good or evil), age, gender, country of origin/current location, appearance, fighting style/ abilities, and back-story** (I may need to slightly alter the back story to fit with this one but I'll try to stay as true to your version as possible.) Also, I would really like to use some of your evil OC's, if you have any and are willing to let me. If I due use your character I'll PM you to let you know.


	2. 01:Preparation

**Disclaimer**:

Attention duelist, my voice gives me super strength. Also I did not create Xiaolin Showdown nor do I own it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to play some children's card games where the winner get a brand new rocket propelled cat launcher.

**A/N**:

I just wanted to thank those of you have taken the time to leave a review and those who have given me the privilege of borrowing an OC. I still have plenty of spots on my roster to fill so feel free to submit more than one character if you want (See the A/N at the end of the prologue or my profile for details.) You can even send in whole teams if you want. Also a few evil OC's would help too.

* * *

Chapter One

**Preparation**

Footsteps echoed through out the decorated corridor of a lone citadel surrounded by darkness. Pictures of ancient warriors or astute philosophers hung perfectly on the polished walls. Antique vases from various continents stood on light gray columns. A trio of felines added their own clacking to the chorus of hallway footsteps as their sharpened claws hit the marble floor. Spotting their master's approach they hurriedly stepped to the side to allow Chase Young to pass by uninterrupted.

Ignoring his servants, Chase rounded a corner and pushed open the mahogany doors to his private throne room; at least it would have been private had Wuya not found her way onto his throne. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Wuya smiled over towards him with a hand full of grapes and stretched across the arms of the custom made throne. "This is a rather comfy chair."

"Why did I bother to free you from Tsu Lan?" Chase rolled his eyes remembering the battle he had fought the night before along side the monks.

"Because you really do like me." With a grin, Wuya mimed a kiss towards Chase.

"More like I'm a glutton for punishment."

"Oh, do you want to be punished?" Wuya asked playfully.

Chase mentally shivered as a wave of nausea crept over him. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering when we were going to go after the Wu?"

"We're not." Chase stepped over to his throne and glared down at the annoying witch.

"Why not," Wuya spat, but an angry look from Chase caused her to soften her voice. "I mean, why not? They're weak right now since our little run in with the big blue fairy. So why not crush them now while we can?"

"You forget that we also took our share of injuries from that battle."

"True." Wuya nodded while tossing a grape into her mouth. After a second she smiled coyly and glanced up at him. "Don't tell me you're too hurt to deal with a four children?"

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya." Chase returned her smile for a moment before yanking her off his throne by the arm and held her at eye level. "I may be weakened, but I'm still strong enough to return you to your disembodied state and give you back to Spicer." He again smiled as a look of panic danced onto Wuya's face. Pushing her to the side, he took a satisfied breath before sitting down.

Wuya slowly climbed to her feet and glanced over towards the west balcony as a leopard began to growl at something unseen. "What's with your cats anyway? They've been acting weird for the last half an hour."

"They're merely reacting to the presence of our visitor."

"I don't sense any…" Wuya trailed off mid sentence just as man in a blue suit stepped out of the shadowy balcony.

Ignoring Wuya, the man stepped over to Chase and nodded politely. "It is good to see your flare for the extravagant hasn't dwindled."

"I see you're just as stiff as before." Chase leaned back with a smirk.

"You two know each other?" Wuya glanced over at chase.

"His name is name is Owen, and he's here to deliver a message."

Wuya shifted her attention back towards the ridged man and looked him over. "Well hand it over already. Chase and I were about to discuss our plans for world domination."

"This conversation has nothing to do with you, so I would appreciate it if you would remain silent." Wuya started an annoyed reply but a motion from Owen's hand stopped her in mid rant.

Surprised that she had ceased her endless prattling, Chase watched as she brought her hands to her face and turned to face him. Finding the reason for her silence, Chase laughed while Wuya clawed at the metal plate that now covered her mouth. "Finally, something on that face of yours that doesn't make me nauseous."

Wuya tried to shout her retort but the only sound she made was a muffled mumble. She tried frantically to remove the plate, all the while glaring at Chase, before storming off to the side.

"I assume you're here with the invitation." Chase returned his attention to Owen.

"Correct. The tournament will be held in three months at the usual location." Owen reached into his suit jacket and produced a red scroll. "I am sure you are familiar with the rules."

"Of course." Chase reached down and took the scroll. "Rest assured, I'll be there."

"I am certain my Queen will be pleased to hear it." Owen nodded, turned on his heel, and quickly made his way to balcony before fading away.

Holding the scroll in his left hand, Chase leaned back and closed his eyes, mentally planning events to come. After a second blissful silence, he began to feel as if something was burning a hole into the side of his and let up a tired sigh. "I suppose it's too much hope that you still have that plate."

"Have you always been so chummy with a Faye? Why was he here? Invitation to what?"

"Here." Opening his eyes, Chase held the scroll up for her to see.

Wuya read through the scroll for a few minutes before finally sitting down on the arm of his throne. "Interesting. So all we have to do is win and we get anything our depraved minds can think of?"

"We?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"It says you need to have a team of two or more, so I figured you and me."

"Ah Wuya, that plate must have cut the oxygen from your brain if you think I'd let you gain access to a wish with unlimited power." Chase plucked the scroll from her lanky fingers. "Besides, I already have someone in mind for my partner. Someone far more suited to this task."

(_Xiaolin Temple. Two months later_.)

"A calm, steady breeze blew over the now fully restored Xiaolin Temple. The last two months seemed to have passed quickly for Raimundo, considering he had spent most of that time training with the others or repairing their home. During their training, Master Fung had insisted that they work on expanding their control over their elements, often having the young monks paint the halls or replace floor tiles with nothing but their powers.

Walking across the courtyard, Raimundo stretched his arms over his head, enjoying the soft breeze and the warm afternoon sun. "What do you think Master Fung wanted to talk to us about?"

"Beats me." Clay shrugged from Raimundo's side as they made their way into the temple. "Probably some new and twisted training technique."

"That's fine with me," Raimundo responded.

"Ain't you the one who usually complains about all the trainin'?" Clay glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Or have you been replaced by one of those pod-people?"

"It's weird. Ever since we defeated Tsu Lan, I've just felt stronger; like my powers have been growing." Raimundo smirked and held his thumb and index finger an inch apart. "Plus, I'm this close to flying."

"I thought you could fly? I've seen you fly before."

"That was more like gliding. I'm talking about full blown Peter Pan sailing through the air with the greatest of ease flying. I could never sustain enough wind to stay airborne for more than a few minutes before, but I'm close." Raimundo rounded a corner then continued through the hall.

"This wouldn't happen to have anythin' to do with your one up's man ship with Alex, would it?"

"No." Memories of Raimundo's last encounter with the Fallen Dragon of Lightning flashed through his mind. "I'd like to see that chump fly." Reaching the room they were looking for, Raimundo and Clay stepped into Master Fung's study where they found Kimiko and Omi waiting with the temple master. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, I did." Master Fung turned from his desk so he could face everyone. "As you are all aware, the tournament for which you have been training for will begin in one month. So for your final weeks of training, I want you to train on your own, outside of the temple."

"Really?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes. It has been some time since any of us have had a moment to ourselves, so I think now is an ample opportunity to rest before the tournament begins. You are free to go wherever you wish; however, I do expect you to continue your training."

Raimundo leaned back against a wooden bookshelf. "And here I thought you were gonna makes us scrub the rafters with toothbrushes or something like that."

"That is a good one." Master Fung smiled mischievously before standing up and heading out of the room. "I'll have to remember that for when you return."

"Gee, thanks Rai." Kimiko walked over to Raimundo and slapped the back of his head.

"This is a most curious training method." Omi hopped onto the empty chair. "So where shall we go?"

"Don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm headin' back home." Clay glanced around the room. "Nothin' like a hard days work on the farm to help build up your strength."

"Really?" Omi turned towards Clay with an egger expression. "Perhaps I could come with you? I am certain I can build a most impressive barn."

"That's the Amish, but I'm happy to have you tag along." Clay turned to face Raimundo and Kimiko. "How 'bout you guys."

"I think I'll pass on the pig farming." Kimiko cringed.

"Ditto," Raimundo replied.

"Suite yourselves." Clay shrugged then stepped out of the room with Omi following quickly behind.

"So where are you going to go?" Raimundo looked to his side at Kimiko.

"My dad has been wanting me to come by for a visit for a while now, so I figure now's as good of time as any." Kimiko picked a book up from the shelf Raimundo was leaning against and thumbed through it. "You can with if you want."

"What, like a date?" Raimundo smiled at her.

"No." Kimiko turned away from him, but not before he caught a glimpse of her face reddening. "You wanna come or not?"

"Yeah, sure. I hear Japan has some nice beaches anyway."


	3. 02:Street Rats

Disclaimer:

Rollin rollin rollin

Xiaolin Showdown I don't ownin

Nor did I do the creating

Catshide

Rain wind and weather

Hell bent for leather

Wishing Darth Mittens was by my side

All the things I'm missin

Good bombs, grenades, and blastin

Are waiting at the end of my ride.

Bring em on, blow em up

Blow em up, bring em on

Bring em on, blow em up

Catshide

**A/N**: I will be amazed if anyone actually gets that joke, but I put there anyway.

* * *

Chapter Two

**Street Rats **

Dark clouds hung over the soaked streets of the rundown neighborhood. Boots splashed shallow puddles as two teenagers ran through the murk streets followed by a chorus of angry shouts. A sixteen year old girl whose usually blond, curly hair, now clung to the sides of her fair skinned face; held a bag with a loaf of bread and two sandwiches in her right hand while holding tightly to her brothers hand with her left. An icy breeze caused her to shiver, reminding her just how soaked her skinny jeans and green army jacket were.

Stopping at a fork in the alley, her brother, Lucius, glanced from left to right before leading her down another winding path. He was about five feet nine inches tall, much taller than her five foot three inches, and he wore his favorite red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Sprinting down the grungy street, they passed a trio of metal garbage cans in addition to a large dumpster before they finally reached the end and found themselves surrounded by wooden doors. As Lucius began to search for an open door, she glanced over her shoulder, towards the sound of running feet. Their angry shouts grew closer, and could practically feel their hatred. They were coming for _her._ Not because she had stolen from them, but because of what she was.

"Locked." Lucius pushed against the last door. "I guess we'll be breaking in then."

"Doesn't matter," she replied in a distraught tone.

"Hold it you street rats!"

Startled, she looked back down the alley and found three overweight men sauntering towards them, each with a makeshift weapon.

"Stay behind me, Nyx." Lucius stepped in front of her to meet the men. As the tallest of the men towered over her brother, a sense of fear began to swell inside her. She wasn't afraid of the men, not really. She was afraid for them. Since they were kids, their adoptive parents had taught them to take care of themselves, trained to fight, and trained them to kill. She knew Lucius could handle the men, but she also knew what was inside her and what would happen to them if they upset her.

"You should apologize to me friend here." The tallest man gestured to the fellow on his right. "Might make the beating you're goin' to get a wee bit less, but I doubt it."

"I am truly sorry for the trouble we've caused and I'm certain that we can work out a fair way to pay you gents back." Lucius held up his hands in an attempt to placate them.

"I got a way for you to repay us. See, we're gonna take partial payment out the girls hide. Then we'll beat the rest out of yours."

"Please…" Nyx trailed off. Why should she apologize? All she had done was still some food in order to stave off starvation. They attacked her. They were the ones threatening her brother. So why should she hold back? Nyx stepped to her brothers side and shot the men a fierce look. Already, she could feel _it_ beginning to grow, she could see it from the corners of her eyes slowly creeping over the alley. _Why not let it loose on them? They're scumbags. And considering the things I've done before, who cares if they get hurt. Why should I care… considering what I am._

"Nyx…" Lucius grabbed her arm.

"Hey monsieur!" A new voice pulled Nyx out of her anger and drew everyone's attention to a young boy about her age with short unkempt hair, standing on top of the dumpster further up the alley. He wore a torn black shirt and a pair of ragged tan pants. The boy hurled the led of a garbage can at the first man an instant before flinging two glass bottles at the other two, nailing them on the head. "Come, zis way."

Taking advantage of the distraction, Lucius grabbed Nyx by the hand, pushed passed the dazed men, and climbed over the dumpster. Noticing an alley they had missed earlier, the boy led them quickly through a narrow corridor before crawling through a broken window that led to a empty basement. They then made their way through the rundown building until they reached fourth floor and pushed open a metal door that led to the roof.

"Thanks for yer help," Nyx said between breaths while the boy closed and locked the door behind them.

"Zink nothing of it, mon cher." The boy spoke with a heavy French accent and smiled warmly. "Us street rats should stick together, no?"

"What's yer name? Nyx returned his smile as a reflex, but found it hard feel any sense of happiness.

"Roy de Beaumont, at your service madam."

"I'm Nyx Pradosh, and this is my brother Lucius."

"You have my thanks for helping us out of that pinch, but we really should get going." Lucius shook Roy's hand.

"You best wait until nightfall. I've had my share of run with dealings with zhose three in zhe past, so trust me when I say zhey'll be lookin' for you." Roy pointed towards a building a few blocks south. "I have a room that we can crash in and get some food until zhey head back to zheir musty tavern."

"Sounds good to me." Lucius glanced back to Nyx and flashed his trademark smile that always seemed to reassure her. Taking her brothers hand, she tried to fear from her eyes and returned his smile. It would be nice to have a peaceful to eat for once, but she knew she could not stay long. Roy seemed like a nice person and she did not want to be the cause trouble for him. But as much as she wished for a peaceful life, wished to be a good person, deep down she knew his life had just taken a turn for the worst. After all, she was an angel of death, a herald for evil, and Roy might end up her next victim.

(-)

Night had descended quickly over the rain soaked town Nyx and her brother had fled to. While waiting for the cover of darkness, Nyx had listened to Roy tell them about how he had ended up in the poor town and how his parents were killed in a plane crash, years ago. After a small meal, Roy offered to help them find a way out of town. Sticking to the poorly lit back streets, Nyx began to wonder if she and her brother could ever live a normal life. A life where she didn't have to hide what she was, or live with what she had done.

"Where are we going to go?" Nyx looked to her left at Lucius.

"Doesn't matter." Lucius smiled reassuringly at her. "Not so long as we're together and we're far from this place."

"I might 'ave a suggestion." Roy looked back over his shoulder as he rounded a corner and led them down another alley. "Why not come with me to China?"

"China?" Lucius glanced at Roy. "What the devil is in China?"

"A boat." Roy stopped half way down the dank alley and turned to face them. "I 'ave a confession to make. When I first saw you in zhe alley earlier today, I saw what you could do."

"What?" A fresh wave of fear washed over Nyx.

"I saw how you started to cover zhe alley in darkness. Zhat is why I decided to help you. Because you are different, because you are special." Roy locked his light blue eyes on her and smiled softly. "Do not be afraid, mademoiselle. I am special too." Keeping his on Nyx, Roy held up his right arm, which began to lighten in color and thin, until it became a slender tentacle.

"That's amazing." Nyx stared at his transformed arm. "How can you do that?"

"I just woke up one morning and found zhat I could. Ever since then, I have been chased from town to town. Hunted like an animal. Like somezhing evil."

Nyx lowered her gaze as flashes of her own life raced through her mind. "I can relate."

"But what does this have to do with China?" Lucius interjected.

"A few weeks ago I was given a invitation to a martial arts tournament. In two months, a boat will depart from China and take zhe participants to a island," Roy explained. "I saw how confident you two were when it looked like you would have to fight, so I am sure you can hold your own. I would be honored if you two would join me."

"That's interesting, but not exactly the way I hopped to get our lives back." Lucius shook his head.

"I can understand your hesitation, mon ami. However, each member of zhe winning team will be grant one wish. Anyzhing zhey want, including a new life."

"You're serious." Lucius stared at Roy for a long minute.

"We're in," Nyx replied after running through their options.

"Really?" Lucius glanced at her with a surprised look.

"Yeah. This could be our chance to start over. To get back everything we've lost." Nyx turned to Roy and smiled, feeling optimistic for the first time in months. "Besides, us street rats need to stick together right?"

* * *

**A/N**

The wonderfully developed characters of Nyx and Lucius Pradosh were created and lent to me be the ever so kind **Choclate Unicorn. **I really enjoyed writing for them and look forward, as I hope you all do, to seeing their storyline unfold. So thanks for your support, and I'll see you next week. Same bat time, same bat channel (I know… another joke some might not get).


	4. 03A:Home on the Range

Disclaimer:

Remember that I did not create Xiaolin Showdown and I do not own it or its copyright. You should also remember to remember the fifth of November. That's the day when various voracious vain vulgar vociferous felines found themselves tied to a wagon filled with dynamite on a train track, about to meet the Explody-Express.

**A/N**:

Your friendly neighborhood Darth Maud-dib here, reminding you that there is still a few open slots on the roster if you want to submit an OC. I even have a whole team open if any of you want to let me borrow a team of OC's (see A/N at the end of the prologue or my profile for details). I will be closing the tourney roster after the next chapter, so that I can properly plan the rest of the tourney. Also, this is the first of my audience participation chapters, so be sure to follow the _A/N_ in the middle of the story.

* * *

Chapter Three-A

**Home on the Range**

"Sure is good to be home." Clay breathed in deeply taking in the familiar scent of his childhood home. "Sure you don't want to stick around?"

"Sorry kid, but I plan to use my time off catching up on my soaps. And remember, I'll be here to pick you guys up for the tournament in three weeks." Dojo waved before flying off into the clear sky.

"Perhaps this time I will finally get to milk old Betsy." Omi smiled broadly as he picked up his travel bag.

"Wouldn't bet on that." Clay slung his own bag over his shoulder and started towards the main house.

They were about half way to the large house when the front door burst open and Clay's father came marching out with a large grin on his face. "Clay, what in Sam-hill are you doin' here?"

"I thought I stop in for a visit and get some training done." Clay set his bag down and shook his father's hand. "You remember Omi?

"Sure do. Stubborn son of a union never did give up on milking ol' Betsy."

"It is good to see you in good health Mr. Bailey." Omi bowed respectfully. "And I still intend to milk your beloved steed."

"Steer," Clay corrected.

"Glad to hear it," Mr. Bailey laughed. "So how long you boys staying?"

"Three weeks or so." Clay glanced around. "I was kinda hopping you had some work to do 'round here."

"If you boys are lookin' for work I have plenty. We got some new livestock coming in a few days and I need the old fence fixed up. Why don't you two get started on that while I run into town to get some supplies."

"Sure thing." Clay smiled and picked up his bag. Quickly making his way into the house he threw his bag onto his old bed then led Omi to one of the guest rooms. After helping Omi unpack, the two young monks headed back outside and started towards the old wooden fence.

"Thought I heard you talkin' to pa."

Clay turned to his right and saw his sister stepping out of the barn wearing her black leather jacket and blue jeans. "Jessie, it's been a while."

"Sure has." Jessie glanced at Omi and nodded. "You still doin' all that kung fu and huntin' them Shen Gi Warts?"

"That's Shen Gong Wu, and you know I am." Clay raised a suspicious eyebrow. "So what is it you're fishin' after?"

"I need a favor. See, some yella bellied son of a pig is muscling in on my turf. This guy is trouble, he's already run off my competition and he's aimin' to do the same to my Vipers." Jessie leaned against the fence. "I could really use some of them fancy rock crushin' powers of yours. So how 'bout it, you gonna help?"

* * *

_**A/N**__: If you want Clay to answer yes to Jessie's request then continue reading this chapter. If you would like to see what happens if Clay says no, go to Chapter Three-B now._

* * *

"Sounds kind of shady to me." Clay glanced up at the clear sky while scratching the back of his head. "You know I don't like bein' associated with your gang."

"Can't you just look at it like your helpin' you're kid sister?"

"Alright, I'll help you out." Clay shook his head. "But only 'cause you returned the Wu you took."

"So who is this man you spoke of?" Omi asked. "As I recall, you and your felonious female cohorts were surprisingly good fighters, for girls anyway."

"'Cause you're helpin' me out, I'm gonna let that slide." Jessie glared at Omi for a moment. "And if it were a fair fight we'd have whooped them varmints like a horse on salt lick, but their boss has some kinda space aged ray gun."

"Ray gun or not, I am sure that he will prove to be no match for my superior combat skills." Omi jumped up onto the fence and threw his hand forward. "Let us go. To victory!" The young dragon began to march off, while still maintaining his balance on the fence, until he reached the end a few yards away and turned back around. "I have no idea where I'm going."

"Do you know where this guy hangs out?" Clay suppressed a laugh and looked back to Jessie.

"No, but I know where he'll be." Jessie motioned for him to follow and led them into the barn. "I'm s'pose to meet him in half an hour, behind the old market to surrender my turf."

"So lets go decline the mans offer." Clay stepped over to the stables and pulled two horses out. Handing the reigns to one horse to Jessie, Clay quickly mounted his steed before helping Omi onto the back of his horse while Jessie mounted hers. Taking an old cattle trail, they easily made their way into town and tied their horses up in front of a coffee shop.

"So why does this guy want you out of the way?" Clay glanced to his left while walking down the sidewalk.

"Rumor has it that some big wig scientist found some rare mineral in the dirt inside the caves we use as our base." Jessie shrugged. "I guess he's plannin' to take it himself and sell it."

Reaching the market they were looking for, they quickly headed into the small street behind the building and found a tall man in his thirties leaning against the brick wall of the store. He wore black boots with tan pants, a sand brown shirt, a long black coat, and a black hat that was tipped forward to cover his face. "Afternoon, I thought I told ya to come alone."

"This him?" Clay looked over the man carefully while Jessie nodded. "And who exactly are you?"

"The name's Jeremiah Caine, fastest draw this side of El Paso. Now 'bout my offer?"

"You can shove it." Jessie stepped forward angrily. "No way I'm rollin' over for the likes of you."

"Well that's a darn shame." Jeremiah tipped his hat forward, revealing a thin beard and stepped towards them slowly. "My boys have been pushin' for me to force ya out, but told 'em 'boys, we can be gents about this. After all she is only a kid.' Now I got to be more persuasive."

"Sorry partner, but the only business you got with my sister is sayin' goodbye on your way out of town." Clay glared at the man.

"I believe it is time for you strike a dirt ridden trail." Omi took up a fighting stance.

"That's a dusty trail, small fry," Jessie corrected.

"What is?" Omi glanced at the older girl for a moment before starting towards Jeremiah.

"And here I was wantin' to settle this peaceful like. Oh well." Jeremiah swept aside his coat drew a six inch, custom made silver revolver and leveled it at Omi. Discharging three rounds of orange energy, Jeremiah forced Omi to flip backwards to avoid getting hit. "Agile little runt ain't cha?" Keeping his weapon trained on him, Omi jumped to the right, pouncing off the wall of the market and somersaulted onto the brick wall opposite of it before springing towards the gunslinger. Letting out an amused grunt, Jeremiah rolled under Omi's flying attack and quickly fired two shots over his shoulder, hitting the bald monk on the back and sending him crashing into a pile of wooden crates.

Not giving Jeremiah the chance to re-aim his revolver, Clay stomped his foot on the ground, causing a chunk of concrete to bounce up. Punching the concrete chunk, Clay sent it hurtling towards Jeremiah and knocked the gun from his hand. Clay rushed forward, catching the surprised gunman on the jaw with a right hook. He quickly followed with a left to the gut then went for another right but Jeremiah managed to block the punch and retaliated with a harsh headbutt. A sharp pain shot through Clay as he staggered back a step, surprised by the force of the blow. The tight grasp of arms around his waist washed away his surprise while Jeremiah pushed him back into the wall of the market before landing a solid punch to the face.

"You fought a good fight kid. I'll give you that." Jeremiah turned to pick up his revolver when a lasso caught his wrist and yanked him off balance.

"This fight ain't over yet." Jessie pulled on the rope again, causing him to stumble forward a step. "I'll sooner kiss the back side of an ugly mule 'fore I let you get what's mine."

"Feel free darlin'. I don't actually need ya to surrender." Regaining his balance, Jeremiah grabbed hold of the rope and yanked Jessie towards him, wrapped the lasso around her, and then shoved her into Clay as he climbed to his feet. "While I'm here makin' nice, my boys went out to your little cave. By now they should have your pals hog tied and that fancy sand will soon be off to wherever the heck the man with the funky accent was from. Too bad you ain't gonna be 'round to see." He smiled as he picked up his weapon and aimed it at the two siblings. Before he could pull the trigger, Clay slammed his fist onto the ground causing a wall of concrete to spring up between Jeremiah and himself. Letting out a satisfied laugh, Jeremiah fired a long stream of laser fire into the wall before turning and sprinting out of the back street.

"You check on Omi, I'll deal with him." Clay hastily untied Jessie while Omi slowly began to stir. Not waiting for her conformation, he turned and ran after Jeremiah. Spotting his quarry riding on horse back, Clay hurried back to where he had left his horse and rode after him.

(-)

"You okay?" Jessie leaned over Omi.

"I am unhurt." Slowly climbing to his feet, Omi stretched his aching back and nodded. "Where has Clay and our mysterious slinger of guns gone?"

"Clay's gone after him and we're goin' too." Jessie motioned for him to follow.

Omi nodded his agreement, anxious to repay Jeremiah for the blast to the back, and followed Jessie back to her horse. Riding behind her, they swiftly made their way over the barren plains that surrounded the town and headed for the caves that the Black Vipers had claimed as their home. Leaving the horse hidden behind a large rock, Omi and Jessie carefully began to maneuver towards the cave entrance. Darting behind a rusty pick-up truck, Omi peered around to find a group of men loading barrels into another truck parked a few yards away. Two men pushed a cart full of empty barrels into the cave while others strolled out with shovels in hand and covered with dirt.

"I do not see Clay anywhere." Omi turned back to face Jessie. "Nor do I see Mr. Caine."

"Keep lookin'." Jessie glanced around the side of the truck for a moment then waved her hand for Omi to step over. "Looky here."

"What is it?" Omi peeked around the truck and spotted Jeremiah riding towards the group of men.

"Howdy boys, how's are things comin'?" Jeremiah jumped off his steed and marched over to a short man with an uneven beard.

"We've got a truck load ready to go boss, and we rounded up them Viper gal's like ya told us."

"Good, 'cause we're 'bout to have company," Jeremiah replied dryly as the sound of hooves started to approach. "Well, looks like he's here already."

Omi leaned further out and watched as Clay rode to the edge of the group and dismounted. "I Got a score to settle with you. Don't no one take pot shots at my sister."

"You got a brass set on you boy, I'll give you that." Jeremiah whistled loudly, calling for his men, who poured out of the cave and joined the others already outside before surrounding Clay. "But I reckon we got a bit of an edge on you."

Pulling the Orb of Tornami out from his sleeve, Omi leapt on top of the truck he was hiding behind and unleashed a torrent of water, knocking over a group of the men. "And I am reckoning that you are more incorrect than a chicken flying a coup with lips."

"And I'm 'bout to do to you what he just did to that sentence." Jessie stepped out from behind the truck with her lasso swinging over her head and used it to rope three of the men together before dragging them to the ground.

"Orb of Tornami, ice." Vaulting over Jeremiah's head, Omi kicked a snarling man on the nose then covered the remaining goons from the neck down in a thick layer of ice. "Now it is us who outnumber you, Jeremiah Caine."

"I'll take care of him." Clay strode towards the older cowboy and cracked his knuckles. "Unless you're to yella to face me on your own."

"I'm gonna lick you good boy." Jeremiah tossed his hat aside and dashed forward, throwing an angry fist. Using his left hand, Clay blocked the attack and landed a punch of his own. He then went for another punch to the jaw, but Jeremiah parried the strike before unleashing a swift string of rapid jabs followed by a harsh right punch that caused Clay to stumble back a few steps. "By the by, did I mention I was the boxing state champ a few years back?"

Clearly surprised by the strength behind Jeremiah's attacks, Clay shook his head to clear the cobwebs only to get smacked with another harsh fist. Allowing the force of the blow to turn him around, Clay sprang backwards and caught Jeremiah with an elbow. Pressing his advantage, he spun back around and drilled Jeremiah with a right hook a second before he kicked the man in the gut. As Jeremiah staggered back, Clay pushed forward and slammed his shoulder into his chest, knocking Jeremiah onto the ground.

Omi cheered as Clay pounced on top of the fallen villain and drilled him with another solid punch. Clay reared back for another strike when Jeremiah grabbed a small rock and cranked him on the side of the head. Pushing Clay off of him, Jeremiah scrambled to his feet and whipped out his silver revolver. "Alright, playtimes over kid."

"That's not fair. Using a weapon in unarmed combat is clearly a violation of the rules of engagement." Omi started forward, but Jeremiah pulled a second revolver and fired a string of lasers, forcing Omi and Jessie to dive to the side.

"Sorry fella's, I'm not a fair person." Jeremiah fired several rounds at Clay as he rolled or dived to avoid getting hit. Rolling under a second barrage of lasers, Clay tried to move towards Jeremiah but a laser to the shoulder sent him crashing into three barrels. As clay bounced off the barrels, a stray round of laser fire hit one, causing it to explode in a cloud of dust and cover clay with sand. Omi aimed his Wu towards the gunman, but another hail of lasers forced him to duck behind a large boulder with Jessie. "I ain't 'bout to let you go usin' that water spewin' ice thing on me like you did my boys." Turning both revolvers towards them, Jeremiah started towards Omi and Jessie while continuing to fire.

"I thought I told you no one takes pot shots at my sister," Clay stated angrily. As the laser fired stopped, Omi peeked around the boulder and saw Clay standing in the pile of sand, which began to glow while forming a massive fist over Clay's right hand. Stalking forward, Clay used his sand covered fist to block a burst of laser fire then backhanded the revolvers out of a shaken Jeremiah's hands. Before Jeremiah could react, Clay used his oversized hand to grab him and fling him into the side of a pick-up truck. Just as he bounced off the truck, Clay held his right hand out and a geyser of sand shot forward, slamming into Jeremiah and knocking the truck on its side.

"Nice moves." Jessie stepped out from behind the boulder and started forward. Omi followed behind the two siblings as they walked around the tipped over truck to find Jeremiah coughing up sand while struggling to get to his feet. "Maybe now we should discuss the terms of your surrender."

"How's this for terms. You scurry out of town like a cow out of a steakhouse or…" Clay smirked and waved his sandy fist in front of Jeremiah.

"You can have your cave," Jeremiah panted between breaths. "I'll go, but I assure you the day will come when you pay for crossin' Jeremiah Caine."

"You best get goin' 'fore I change my mind and drag you out of town behind my horse." Jessie kept her eyes locked on the beaten man as he gathered his goons and rode out of sight on their horses, leaving the trucks full of sand behind.

"That was a most impressive technique you used to defeat Jeremiah," Omi said.

"It was weird. When that sand fell over me, I felt it get absorbed into my skin and then I suddenly felt a whole lot stronger." Clay let the sand fall from his hand then adjusted his hat. "Looks like I got somethin' new to practice on while we're here."

Jessie turned to face Clay and smiled. "I know helpin' wasn't how you planned to spend your first day back home, but thanks anyway."

"What's a brother for if he can't help his kid sister." Clay returned her smile. "Now maybe you'll give up all this running around and settle down."

"I ain't in the mood to hear one of your lectures." Jessie turned away from Clay and started towards the cave entrance. "Let's just free the Vipers and go home."

"Fine with me, but you should still quit with all this dirty dealing gang stuff." Clay followed after her.

Omi smiled, tucking his Wu back into his sleeve, while Clay and Jessie argued their way into cave. Waiting for his friends to return, Omi climbed on the hood of a truck and leaned against the windshield, enjoying the warm breeze and the afternoon sun. _A most enjoyable way to begin a vacation. _Omi took a deep, relaxing breath and held it for a moment. _I wonder how Kimiko and Raimundo are doing._


	5. 03B:Two Guns, a Cave, and some Sand

**Disclaimer**:

I still don't own the show. See chapter three-A for full disclaimer and cat explosion.

**A/N:**

This chapter is for those who wanted Clay to say **no** to Jessie's request. If you have read Three-A, you can disregard this one if you want and go to chapter four. Or you can read this one if you really want to see an alternative version of Three-A.

Also, I now have a poll up on my profile asking if you think my chapters should be longer, shorter, or they're just right. Be sure to vote and let me know what you think; and let me know if you think this one is too long.

* * *

Chapter Three-B

**Two Guns, a Cave, and Some Sand**

"Some yella bellied son of a pig is tryin' to muscle in on my turf and I could use your help getting' rid of him." Jessie leaned back against the wooden fence.

Clay stared at his sister for a long moment, surprised to hear that there was a rival gang around that was strong enough to give her trouble. More surprising than that though, was the fact she had come to him for help. "Sounds pretty shady to me, and you know how much I hate you runnin' around with them Viper pals of yours."

"Consider it payin' me back for gettin' you back them warts last time you was here," Jessie replied.

"You mean the _Wu_ you stole when you held me and my friends hostage?" Clay shot her an angry look. "Sorry Jessie, ain't no way I'm helpin' you back into all that gang junk."

"Tsh, I should 'ave known better than to ask you for help. You're too busy ridin' 'round on that high horse of yours to get the stick out your rear." Jessie pulled away from the post and angrily pushed passed Clay and Omi. "You don't wanna help, fine. I got's me one other option." Storming into the barn, Jessie climbed onto her motorcycle, started it, and rapidly rode out of sight.

"I am confused." Omi scratched the back of his head. "Where is this high horse you are riding and should we not persuade it to discontinue its use of illegal substances?"

"That's not what she meant by high horse." Clay laughed as he turned towards Omi. "Come on partner, we got us a fence to build."

(China: _Serenity_, popular restaurant thirty miles from Xiaolin Temple.)

_Serenity_ was buzzing with activity as people talked amongst themselves or ate their food. Rosewood tables were positioned on the right side of the room while a mahogany bar and the kitchen were on the left. Rhythmic music rose from a wide stairwell next to the bar that led to the basement level dance club. A small arcade could be seen in the back while a spiral staircase reached up to a large balcony that overlooked the main portion of the restaurant.

Making his way through the center of the room, Kurtz Winchester headed towards the back wearing black pants, a navy blue t-shirt, and ran his fingers through his short, wild black hair. Walking up the metal stairs, Kurtz stepped onto the balcony where he saw two couches placed on either side of an ivory coffee table. Lying across one of the couches was a seventeen year old boy, with brown hair, wearing the black uniform of Jindai High School. A flat screen television hung on the side wall while three comfortable looking chairs sat against the opposite wall.

A seventeen year old girl with a French accent, named Ada Lebeau, sat behind a hand carved mahogany desk while talking on the telephone. She had short blond hair and wore a short burgundy dress with black stockings and shoes. "…Yes, something of that nature is easily accomplished. I am certain that the problem can be resolved in a short manner."

"What's up?" Kurtz stepped over to the desk but an annoyed glance from Ada pushed him away. Holding his hands up as he backed away, Kurtz sat down on the empty couch and leaned back before glancing at young man on the opposite couch. "Yo Fox, you awake?"

"I will send someone to your location shortly. If you don't mind my asking, how is that you came into possession of this number?" Ada paused for a moment before nodding. "I see. Please stay at your location, we will meet you shortly." Hanging up the phone, Ada glanced over towards the couch. "Who put an ad on the internet about us?"

"That was me," Fox replied with his eyes closed. "Thought it might be fun."

"So what's going on?" Kurtz shifted in his seat so he could see Ada better.

"We have a job," Ada stated. "By the way, Kurtz, have I not told you that it is rude to talk to someone when they are on the phone?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." Kurtz shrugged.

"Perhaps you will listen if I keep saying it then." Ada glared at him for moment. "In the meantime, you and Fred are going to Texas to deal with a little pest control."

"Sounds like an easy job." Kurtz jumped to his feet. "What's the payment?"

"You can decide for yourself." Ada started towards the stairs.

"Bad idea. Last time the boss let him chose we ended up with a hundred pounds of Vienna Sausage," Fox said softly, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Perhaps Fred should choose the payment then." Ada paused on the stairs.

"What's wrong with a little Vienna Sausage?" Kurtz started down the stairs. "They're delicious."

(Texas: ten miles west of Bailey family farm.)

Sitting on her motorcycle, Jessie waited with her arms folded across her chest while the afternoon sun bore down from the clear sky. Tapping her finger against her sleeve, she began to grow more irritated as time passed. "Where the blazes are these guys? I can't wait here all day."

As if answering her question, a flash of yellow light kicked up a small cloud of dirt about twenty feet away. As the dirt began to settle, Jessie could see a young man, about seventeen, in black pants staggering forward. A moment later, there was a second flash and a slender, sixteen year old girl with long brown hair appeared next to the boy. She wore a sleeveless pink shirt with sky blue shorts and matching boots. Four silver bracelets hung from each of her wrists while a fancy looking silver backpack completed her outfit.

"That was freaky. You didn't say it would feel all funky like that." The boy shook his leg. "And why can't I feel my toes?"

"Relax Kurtz; you should get the feeling back in a second. I think." The girl shrugged and spoke with an Italian accent. "After all, there was only a two point three percent chance of my matter transporter rearranging your molecules into a freaky amorphous blob."

"That was a possibility?" Kurtz turned to his friend wide eyed. "You never said that could happen."

"Why do you think I sent you first?" The girl laughed softly before glancing over towards Jessie. "I assume you are the one who hired us."

"Sure am." Jessie climbed off her bike, carefully looking the two over. "What was that bright light?"

"Just the byproduct from one of my little inventions." The girl stepped over and shook Jessie's hand. "I'm Winifred Testarossa and this is Kurtz Winchester. So I hear you want someone removed?"

"Some rotten son of pig named Jeremiah Caine," Jessie replied. "No offence Winifred, but I hope you're tougher than you look."

"Fred, I prefer Fred not Winifred; and I am."

"Ain't no way some country redneck can stand up ta me." Kurtz flexed his arms with a grin. "How are you planning ta pay us?"

Jessie laughed, expecting the question to come up. "I got enough money to cover you."

"We don't work for money," Kurtz said plainly. "Well sometimes, but not today."

"What then?" Jessie glanced at each of them feeling confused.

"We prefer to be paid in trade." Fred glanced at Kurtz for a moment. "I did some quick digging before we got here. You're Jessie Bailey, right? Any relation to Clay bailey of the Xiaolin Dragons?"

"He's my brother. You know him?" A wave of surprise washed over Jessie at the mention of Clay's name.

"That stuck up cowboy and I have a history." Kurtz slammed his fist into his palm. "High and mighty punk thinks he's better than me. I'll show him who's the greatest."

"In exchange for our help, we want you to bring Clay to us." Fred smiled. "We'd like to repay a past offence."

Jessie felt a wicked smile spread across her face. _Calling these guys turns out to be a good idea after all. I get rid of my problem and Clay gets a lickin' for bein' a self-righteous jerk._ "You got yourself a deal." Jessie motioned for them to follow and climbed onto her bike. "I got a meetin' with Caine down by the old market in a few hours. I'll explain the situation on the way to the caves then you two can say hello to Caine."

"Fine by me." Kurtz smiled for a moment before turning towards Fred. "But I ain't taking that transporter of yours again."

"Alright, we'll us my Sky-Sled." Fred pulled a small device out of her pocket, pushed a button on it, and tossed a foot away as it instantly began to grow and transform into a motorcycle with no wheels. Kurtz climbed onto the futuristic floating vehicle with Fred riding sidesaddle behind him. "Lead the way."

Quickly making their way across the open desert, Jessie told the two mercenaries about the scientific survey that had led to the discovery of the rare mineral in the area of Jessie's cave. After about seven minutes of answering Fred's questions, Jessie noticed a small caravan of trucks parked a few miles south of her cave. Slowing her cycle, she looked down the ridge and spotted a man in black boots, tan pants, a dark brown shirt, and a long black coat with a matching hat talking to a large group of men.

"Caine." Jessie bit her lip, noticing some of the digging equipment in the back of the pickup trucks. "Two faced sack of manure is gonna try to steal my cave while I'm off meeting him at the market."

"This works better for us." Fred glanced over the caravan while Kurtz pulled next to Jessie. "Now we don't have to find him."

"So let's go say howdy." Jessie revved her bike then shot down the hill. Speeding towards the group of surprised men, Jessie smiled as she began to circle around them. After her second pass she slid to a halt, spraying a wave of sand into the faces of the angry men. "Jeremiah Caine, we got some business to discuss."

"Why Ms. Bailey, I do believe our meetin' ain't scheduled for another half hour or so." Jeremiah ran a hand over his beard with a smirk. "I had planned ta be a gentleman 'bout this, but since ya here, I might as well run your sorry hide outta town and take them caves now."

"That ain't gonna happen." Jessie crossed her arms.

"What's in your head, girl?" Jeremiah motioned to his cohorts. "There's only one of you and I thin' we got ya out gunned missy. So what you got ta make me change my mind?"

Jessie let a slight laugh slip through her lips and motioned for him to turn around just as Kurtz sent his ride speeding towards the group. Slamming on the breaks, Kurtz slid around the men until he came to stop next to Jessie. "She's got the good fortune to have hired me."

"And you would be?" Jeremiah asked.

Fred slid off the hovering transport and stood a few feet in front of it. "I would prefer to have this end peacefully, but if you don't drop your weapons and I'm afraid someone may get hurt."

"Only one getting' hurt today is gonna be you and your buddies." Jeremiah snapped his fingers. "Boys, show 'em how we treat brats that cant mind their manners."

"Bad move ya red-necked hick." Kurtz jumped off of the cycle and sprinted towards the men. "Now you gotta deal with the Sixth Gun of Jindai High; the Brash Kurtz Winchester." Pushing off his right foot, Kurtz drove his left knee onto the nose of the closest man, knocking him out before catching another with a thrust kick. Jessie watched while the German boy wedged his way through the group, kicking aside his opponents, or scoring with well aimed elbows and back-fists. Reaching Jeremiah, he unloaded a string of punches but to his surprise, Jeremiah managed to block each of them.

"Ya got moves boy, but I'm the meanest southpaw this side of El Paso." Jeremiah ducked under a strike from Kurtz and retaliated with a shot to the gut before landing a uppercut. As Kurtz staggered back, Jeremiah stepped forward, scoring with a trio of savage punches to the jaw. Jeremiah sneered as he went for a fourth punch, but Kurtz swayed out of the way then unleashed a swift roundhouse to his ribs that sent him flying back into three of his men.

"Nice try, but you'd need another fifty men before you could take me on." Kurtz flexed his jaw and stalked towards Jeremiah.

"Wrong again, boy." Jeremiah quickly climbed to his feet, along with his conscious men as they each drew a silver revolver and took aim. "My six shooter here trumps your strength. That's just too bad for you."

"So much for the rules of engagement," Fred sighed and pushed a button on her brown belt. To Jessie's surprise, a small pocket opened on Fred's backpack and a large blue cannon like weapon attached to a thin metallic arm popped out and folded over her shoulder. Fred smiled as she took hold of her oversized weapon, flipped a switch with her thumb, and aimed the now glowing barrel at a stunned Jeremiah. "I think my ion cannon trumps your little six gun."

"Where blazes did ya hide that?" Jeremiah stared wide eyed at the cannon.

"My backpack contains an inverted pocket of sub-space that allows me to carry any number of toys." Fred adjusted her aim to the right fired a massive beams of energy into one of the parked trucks, destroying it in a large explosion. "Now, if you want to live, drop your guns." She waited for a moment as they complied. "Good, now I recommend that you all march out of town, out of the state, and if possible, out of the world."

Jeremiah glanced around for a moment before snorting and starting forward. He motioned for his men to start walking then paused for a moment as he reached Jessie. "You win for now girl, but I assure you that you have not heard the last of Jeremiah Caine."

"Sure I have." Jessie smiled as Jeremiah and his men marched off into the desert. After she was sure they had gone, Jessie let out a sigh of relief and looked back to Fred, who had now retracted her cannon. "Gotta hand it to you, I wasn't sure if you two could do it but you licked him good."

"It was nothing really," Fred replied. "Now that that's done with, I'd love to get a look at that sand of yours."

"And don't forget our price." Kurtz stepped over to the girls and climbed onto their hovering bike. "Your brother's fat head on a stick."

"I remember." Jessie pushed aside a hint of apprehension as she started her motorcycle then led them the rest of the way to the cave. Reaching their desired location, Jessie had one of the Vipers show Fred and Kurtz around while Jessie informed the rest of her friends about Jeremiah's change of heart. After grabbing a bottle of water, Jessie made her way into the chamber with the sand, where she found Fred leaning over a wooden table that held a microscope, some test tubes, and a small laptop computer. "Sara, what's with the gizmos?" Jessie glanced to the Viper near the entrance.

"She said she wanted to get a better look and whipped that junk outta her pack," Sara answered.

"This is amazing." Fred looked up from the microscope. "There's an element within the sand that links each grain together and yet a separate element is allowing the sand to stay in a constant state of mutation. Do you have any idea what this means?"

Kurtz shrugged and leaned against the cave wall. "Ya know that I don't."

"With the right mixture of radiation and controlled electrical stimulation, I could finally create a sustainable living weapon. One impervious to man made weapons." Fred looked around the room with excitement in her eyes.

"You're not talking about another one of your Frankenstein experiments again are you? Cause it took a month for my eyebrows to grow back the last time." Kurtz crossed his arms. "Ya know Brain; you really need ta get over this world domination hobby of yours."

"It's only a hobby," Fred said innocently. "Besides I don't actually want to rule the world. I just want to see it pushed to its limits through science."

Jessie stepped forward feeling a wave of apprehension wash over her as she caught a flare of maliciousness in Fred's eyes. "What are you talkin' about, and what are you planning to do with that sand?"

"It's simple. I'm going to create a indestructible weapon and test it on your brother in order to get our revenge. After that I'll have to test it on a large scale, so I'll probable have to have it trash this town." Fred picked up a test tube filled with the odd sand. "I doubt anyone will miss this place anyway."

"Hold on now, that ain't what we agreed to." Jessie let her anger slip into her voice. Bringing her fingers to her lips, she whistled loudly and a moment later the rest of the Vipers came filing into the room. "It's one thing if you want ta beat up my brother, but I ain't 'bout to let you trash my hometown."

"Yeah," one of the Vipers shouted. "Who do you think you are anyways?"

"Philistines." Fred let out an annoyed sigh and crossed her arms. "I am the Brain, Winifred Testarossa, Seventh Gun of Jindai High and I will not allow you backwards hicks to stand in the way of science." Pushing another button on her belt, Fred caused four metallic tentacles to emerge from her pack, two on each side, and used them to whip or snare the Vipers as they scattered.

Jessie dived to her right just as a tentacle shot overhead and wrapped around three of her friends. A sense of panic raced through her as she rolled to her feet and watched while the metal appendages raced around the room, slapping Vipers aside or twisting around them, only to be flung against the cold wall of the cave. One of the tentacles began to fire a pink ray of light that froze whom ever it hit in their tracks. Realizing that she was outclassed, Jessie rolled to the side to avoid another attack. Sprinting to the chamber entrance, Jessie hurriedly raced through the caves knowing what she had to do to save her friends. Jumping onto her motorcycle, she started it, mentally praying she could find a way to convince Clay to help.

(Bailey family farm)

The afternoon sun bore down from high above as Clay swung a large hammer onto a wooden post, nailing it into the ground. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he picked up a jug of water and took a satisfying drink while looking over the fence he had put up. The sound of Omi's excited shouts caused him to turn around to find the short monk running around the chicken coup chasing a brown hen. "What are you doin'?"

"I am training to build up my already incredible speed." Omi dived at the hen but narrowly missed. "You father told me this would be a most efficient way to gain the greasy speed of lightning."

"Somehow I doubt those were his words," Clay laughed. Clay took another drink of water when the familiar sound of Jessie's bike caught his attention.

"Clay, I need your help." Jessie stopped a foot away from him.

"I already told you I ain't gonna help with your gang war." Clay stepped over to her side. "I'm not tryin' to run your life, but I..."

"This ain't 'bout that," Jessie interrupted. "After you said you weren't gonna help, I hired two guys to get rid of Caine for me. But now that they have, they wanna use the sand to make some kinda monster and wreck the town. They also wanted me lure you into a trap."

Clay started to reply but stopped, taken aback by her last comment. "Wait, they want to ambush me? Why?"

"They said they knew you." Jessie looked Clay in the eyes. "I just need your help to stop them and free the Vipers. Then you can lecture me 'bout my evil ways."  
A twinge of regret hit Clay as Jessie spoke. Mentally deciding that he would try to patch things up with his sister, he smiled and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for comin' off like a bull-moose leading a heard. I just think you are better than a gang boss."

"Does that mean you'll help." Jessie returned his smile.

"As sure as aunt Peggy pours gravy on a biscuit." Clay jogged over to the barn then rode a brown and white mustang back over. "So who did you hire to take care of Caine anyway?"

"Some weirdo's callin' themselves the Seven Guns." Jessie turned her motorcycle around. "You know 'em?"

"We do indeed." Omi jumped onto the horse behind Clay.

Hastily making their way to the caves, Clay told Jessie about his previous encounter with the teenage mercenaries when they were hired to steal the Shen Gong Wu and kidnapped Kimiko. As they approached the cave, they hid their horse and motorcycle near the now abandoned trucks and ran the rest of the way on foot. Reaching their destination, they trio ducked behind a large boulder and glanced over towards the cave entrance.

"It would appear as if no one is here." Omi turned back to face Clay.

"There here." Clay tipped his hat up. "And with all them do-dads Fred use's, you can bet she knows we're here too."

"Of course she does, ya losers." Kurtz stepped out of the cave with a smug grin. "Why do ya think we call her Brain?"

"I reckon that's 'cause she's the only bright one in your group of goofballs." Clay stepped out from behind the boulder along with Omi and Jessie.

"Stupid hillbilly. Get ready to get your butt handed to you by the greatest, most glorious fighter in history." Kurtz threw a finger at Clay.

"I am not going to fight Clay." Omi pointed to himself then gestured towards Kurtz. "But I am more than happy to defeat you in a most humiliating manor."

"I meant me you little lemon colored spud." Kurtz started forward when the sand in front of the cave began to swirl. An eerie cry filled the air as the swirling sand began to rise, taking the form of a disfigured man, only much taller than any human could be. The disproportionate sand creature let out another eerie cry, spewing sand like spit over Clay, Jessie, and Omi.

"What in nana's name is that?" Jessie took a step back, as did Clay and Omi.

"It's alive, alive!" Fred walked out of the cave with hands held over her head and a large smile across her face. Her smile faded quickly, as an awkward silence washed over the gathered people and everyone stared blankly at her. "What? I've Always wanted to say that." She glanced at each of them then crossed her arm. "Don't judge me. You'd have said it too."

"Okay." Kurtz shrugged before returning his attention to Clay. "Get ready to eat sand you… sand boy."

"You look at me funny and the best you can come up with is _sand_ _boy_." Fred shook her head and used her metal tentacles to climb down from the cave. "Destroy the cowboy and his bald friend."

The misshapen monster howled in response and stepped forward only to have its legs collapse from under it. Now only ten feet tall, the creature slid towards Clay and hurled a massive fist, which Clay and the others dived to the side to avoid.

"Omi, you and Jessie go and free the Vipers. I'll deal this thing." Clay ran to the right, attempting to get behind the creature, but a tendril of sand shot out from its side and whipped into his side, sending him crashing onto the ground. Ignoring the pain that raced through his ribs, Clay Spotted Omi rushing towards Kurtz while Jessie hurried passed. Shifting his gaze from Omi and Kurtz's exchange, Clay barely managed to throw his arms up as the creature's smaller, longer, left hand smacked him further away from the cave.

"Hard to think I'm gettin' knocked 'round by my own element." Clay climbed to his feet and spotted Fred standing behind the monster. Smiling as a plan formed in his mind, Clay caught sight of the beast's massive right fist speeding towards him. Channeling his chi, Clay crouched down then mentally caused the ground beneath him to shoot up just as the fist exploded in a cloud of sand, crashing into the spot he had been. Landing on the tree trunk like arm, he sprinted up its length and leapt forward, scoring a solid thrust kick on its misshapen head. The beast howled while Clay passed through the missing portion of its face that had been kicked off and landed right in front of Fred. From the corner of his eye, Clay noticed a third arm sprout from the sand monsters back and shoot straight for him. "Ma'am." Clay winked at Fred before somersaulting over her and dashing forward. Stopping a few steps away, he turned around expecting to see the Guns mad scientist get smacked, but to his surprise, the monsters hand fell apart just as it came within a foot of her face.

"You didn't think an antiquated trick like that would work did you?" Fred turned around with a wide grin. "I have a twelfth level intellect. The first thing I did after making it was to insure it couldn't hurt me."

"Guess I'll go for plan-b then." Clay stumped his foot on the ground causing a wall of rock to pop up and act as shield against four tendrils that whipped towards him. Darting out from behind the make shift shield, Clay sprinted towards the mutated sand creature while ducking or hurtling around its attacks. Reaching the base of its torso, he poured his chi onto his fist and punched the beast with enough force to blast a hole through its other side.

The beast howled loudly, causing Clay to beam widely, but his smile faded quickly as the hole in the monster rapidly closed around his fist. Ignoring the shock that raced through him, he tried to pull his arm free only to find it was being drawn into the sand creature. He attempted to push against it with his foot, but that too became ensnared until he was completely enveloped be sand. Struggling against the fear that gripped him, Clay mentally pushed against the sand hopping his powers over the earth would help, but the more he struggled the more it came rushing at him. The edge of his vision began to blur as the little air that remained in his lungs faded, when he suddenly felt a jolt of energy.

A warm, tingling sensation washed over him as the sand began to pulse slightly. The once suffocating sand loosened its hold on him while fresh air filled Clay's lungs. As his vision cleared, he began to notice an odd sensation in the back of his mind. He felt as if his presence had grown. He could feel the creature around him, growing taller, adjusting its shape, and he could feel it raising him up. The sensation that buzzed in his mind also grew, adding to his surprise. After a moment he felt the warmth of the afternoon sun as he emerged from the sand and found himself standing on the shoulder of the sand creature. Looking the beast over, Clay almost doubled over as he realized that it now look like a twenty foot tall replica of him.

"Was this part of your plan, Brain." Kurtz stopped in mid-kick and turned away from Omi to stare up at Clay.

"Your moose is served." Taking advantage of the opening, Omi nailed Kurtz with a roundhouse kick to the jaw that sent him crashing to the ground near Fred.

"I was afraid this might happen." Fred let out a disappointed sigh. "It looks like you figured a way to use your elemental powers to absorb the mutagenic sand and gain control over my creation."

"I did? How'd I do that?" Clay scratched his head for a second before pushing away his own surprise. "I mean… yeah I did. Now I reckon its time for a taste of your own medicine." Fixing his gaze on the two teenagers, he willed his large double to attack and smirked as it instantly responded by raising its foot. Scrambling to his feet, Kurtz barely manage to push Fred out of the way when its foot crashed into the ground. Clay's sand twin then attempted to swat them with its large palm, but Fred used her metal tentacles to pull herself and Kurtz to safety.

"I won't let my creation be used by the likes of you." Fred pushed another button on her belt that caused a long riffle to unfold in her hands. She quickly took aim at the creature's chest when a lasso wrapped around her weapon and yanked it free. Following the lasso back to it source, Clay let out a slight laugh at the sight of Jessie and the Vipers standing at the cave entrance.

"I Think it's 'bout time you varmints got ran outta my town." Jessie tossed the riffle aside and started toward Fred, along with an angry group of Vipers.

"As do I." Omi leaped over towards Kurtz with his Wudai weapon in hand.

"'Course if you don't, I'll just have to have my pal here work you over like hound dog on'a milk bone." Clay stared down at the two Guns and had his double smile menacingly.

"Bring it on." Kurtz motioned for them to come forward. "Get in line and I'll beat ya all in turn or take ya all at once."

"Maybe later, we'll be seeing you in a while anyway." Fred held up her left hand and pushed a small button on one of her bracelets. An instant later, Fred and Kurtz disappeared in a bright flash of yellow light.

"Good riddance." Jessie stepped over to Omi.

"That is a most impressive technique you used to thwart Winifred's monster." Omi slipped his weapon back into his robe. "But when did you gain that ability?"

"Beats me." Clay willed the creature to lower him to the ground then let it fall apart, leaving only a pile of sand. "It must be like she said. I reckon that will ta move the sand around combined with my powers and the mutagenic stuff let me control it. Must be part of how my powers are growing."

"Well what ever let you do it, I'm glad it did." Jessie smiled at him. "And thanks for helpin' me out."

"My pleasure, sis." Clay put his arm around her shoulder and returned her smile. "'Course this wouldn't 'ave happened if you'd stop runnin' 'round with this gang."

"On account that ya just save my hide, I'm gonna let that slide," Jessie responded.

"What do you suppose Fred meant when she said she would see us soon?" Omi asked while Clay and Jessie started towards the cave.

"Beats me. We'll just have to burn that bridge when we come 'cross it." Clay tipped his hat forward.

"Why would we burn a bridge?" Omi ran after the two siblings.


	6. 04: Big Trouble in Little Tokyo

Disclaimer:

"My name is Paul Vader, Prince of Eternia, and this is Mittens, my evil mongoose. Fabulous secrets were revealed to me the day I held aloft my magic sword and learned that I did not create Xiaolin Showdown and I don't own it. Mittens became Darth Mittens, and I became Darth Maud-dib, the most evil man in the universe.

Only a few others know our secret. Among them are: Cat-at-Arms, Cato, and the worthless feline sorceress, so obviously they got to go. I'll have to lure them to Castle Catskull then use my Sword of Explosions to blast them into silence."

* * *

Chapter Four

**Big Trouble in Little Tokyo**

White clouds drifted over the city of Tokyo while the afternoon sun shined brightly over the busy streets. A pleasant breeze from the east whipped around a high-rise building that Kimiko's father lived in. Raimundo stood in the center of the roof with his left arm extended and his eyes closed as he focused on the wind blowing around him. Letting his mind drift, he let out a relaxed breath, thinking about his first night here with Kimiko and her father. Getting a tour of the two floors of the building that Toshiro Tohomiko owned and lived in, the three of them had a nice dinner before Raimundo crashed out for the night on his extremely comfortable bed.

The next two weeks had passed relatively quickly. He spent most mornings training on the roof, finding he enjoyed the solitude. After breakfast with Kimiko and her dad, the two monks would train together at a dojo ran by a retired martial artist and old friend of the family until late in the afternoon. Then Kimiko would usually take Raimundo out and show him around Tokyo, spending hours walking through malls or hitting the beaches. He had even convinced Kimiko to introduce him to Keiko, who seemed to enjoy teasing the two of them about being a cute couple.

Feeling a smile spreading across his face at the thought of Kimiko and him together, Raimundo shook his head to clear his thoughts. Refocusing his mind on his training, he flicked his wrist to the left, causing the breeze to twist around him for a moment then shift direction and start blowing from the west. He had spent the last two days playing with the wind like this. Each time he flicked his hand and changed the winds direction he could feel subtle differences in the breeze. Some felt lighter, easier to control, while others were hard to hold onto but pulsed with a strength he had never noticed until recently.

"You're still at huh?"

Raimundo snapped his eyes open, surprised that he was so focused that he failed to notice anyone's approach and released his mental hold over the breeze. He turned around to find Kimiko smiling warmly at him with her long hair hanging freely. "I know I've gotten stronger these last few weeks, but I still feel like I'm this close to hitting a new level."

"I feel the same way," Kimiko replied. She wore a red blouse with a yellow floral pattern, white pants, and red socks. "But we're not going to get stronger on empty stomachs, so lets eat some breakfast."

"I'll meet you down stairs." Raimundo grabbed a bottle of water he had sat down and made his way through the carpeted halls to his room. Quickly changing from his robes into a pair of brown pants, white t-shirt, and his favorite sweatshirt, Raimundo then found his way to the dinning room.

To his surprise, Raimundo entered the room and found Kimiko talking to a tall boy with jet black hair that hung down to his chin. He looked to be a few years older than Kimiko and wore clothes that made him look like a skater. "Sup. Where's your dad?"

"He had to go in early today to over see a business deal." Kimiko gestured to the boy next to her. "This is Akemi Feroshy."

"Hi." Raimundo stepped over to shake his hand. "Name's Raimundo."

"Yes, Kimiko has told me about you." Akemi hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand. "I figured you'd be a bit taller."

_Funny, she never mentioned you. _Raimundo felt a slight chill run through him as he caught an odd glimmer in Akemi's silverish gray eyes. Pushing the feeling aside, Raimundo let out a slight laugh. "So, how do you two know each other?"

"We've known each other since we were kids." Kimiko turned to face Akemi. "But I'm surprised to see you. I heard you moved back to Taiwan."

"Only temporarily." Akemi shifted his gaze to Kimiko. "I moved back here a few months ago to work with your father on a joint venture between his company and Feroshy Inc."

"You're working on that VR. Program aren't you?" Kimiko sat down at the wooden table.

"Yes, although it's practically finished now."

"That sounds like fun." Raimundo started to step over to sit next to Kimiko when Akemi pushed passed him and took the seat. Taking the seat opposite of her, Raimundo glanced down at the plate that had already been set and took in the scent of the food before looking up towards Akemi. "So you're what… Kim's dad's assistant, copy boy?"

"No. My family owns a large electronics company based out of Taiwan, but we have begun expanding our reach to the Japanese market as well as the Americas. My position is more of a liaison." Akemi returned his gaze to Kimiko. "I'm also interested in working on the energy absorption unit your father designed for the Air and Space Program."

"I can put in a good word for you, but I think dad already has a full team." Kimiko took a drink from her glass. Raimundo sat quietly, eating his food, while Kimiko and Akemi talked about past experiences. After a half hour or so, they finished their breakfast and made there way to front door.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I have a lot to do today and a few meetings I can't miss." Akemi kissed Kimiko on the cheek before slipping on his shoes.

"Well, if you're free later, Raimundo and I were going to meet Keiko at the club tonight." Kimiko smiled.

"I'll give you call if I can make it." Akemi turned and opened the door.

"Nice meeting you," Raimundo said, trying to sincere.

"I'm sure," Akemi replied over his shoulder as he walked out and closed the door.

"Nice guy." Raimundo turned to Kimiko. "So you and me are going clubbing huh?"

"I figured since we've been training so much we could use a day off." Kimiko smiled widely.

"Cool. I could use a day to just relax and unwind."

(-)

Cool air carried the familiar sound of traffic as people hurried home or drove through the crowded streets, anxious to start their night. Raimundo strolled along the sidewalk next to Kimiko, enjoying the glare of the city lights and his time away from hunting Shen Gong Wu or saving the world, savoring his night out with Kimiko. Cutting across a small playground, Raimundo followed her down another, more isolated street, until they reach a large crowd blocking the way.

"Don't tell me that's the line to get in?" Raimundo glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever held the crowd's attention.

"It's not usually this packed for another hour or two." Kimiko started forward when her cell phone began to ring. Bringing her cell to her ear, she turned away from the crowd. "Hello? Keiko… whoa, slow down. What happened?"

Leaving Kimiko to talk, Raimundo worked his way through the gathered people until he found that the police had sealed off the club. Paramedics were loading an injured man into an ambulance while a few officers used fire extinguishers to put out a hand full of small flames. The building itself looked as if it had just survived a small war. Lights could be seen flickering through the smashed windows. Smoke rose from a large hole in the roof while deep gashes in the stone walls marked another set of smoking holes.

"What happened here?" Raimundo glanced over towards a young couple standing next to him.

"I think it was some kinda Yakuza fight man," the young guy replied. "A group of them went at it and tore the place apart. Must have been like twenty of each side."

"It was two," the girl corrected. "I saw it from the balcony. A group of guys attacked some girl and her boyfriend. Then all of a sudden there was this weird electrical problem with the lights and stuff and things started to blow up."

"Thanks." Raimundo looked around hopping to find some clue as to what happened when he noticed a familiar looking man in a white suit with a long black ponytail, talking on his cell phone across the street. Keeping an eye on the man, Raimundo worked his way back to Kimiko just as she slipped her phone into her pocket. "We're gonna have to put our little date on hold. Something weird is going on."

"I'll say." Kimiko nodded.

"Someone with a lot of juice trashed the club." Raimundo gestured towards the man with the ponytail. "And I bet he knows something about it."

"Who is that?"

"He works for Pandabubba."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, he was one of the ones that kidnapped you and the others when Jack sold his Wu."

"That's not all that's going on." Kimiko looked back at Raimundo. "That was Keiko on the phone, calling on her way home from the club. She said that some guy flinging lightning bolts and a wild, purple haired girl beat up the goons and tore up the place. Sound like anyone we know?"

Raimundo rolled his eyes, recognizing the description of the two former monks. "Please tell me Alex and Ayane aren't here."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Since he's our only lead…" Raimundo motioned towards the man as he started down the street. "…I say we follow him and see what's going on."

"You're pretty cute when you're an insufferable smarty pants." Kimiko laughed as she stepped passed Raimundo to follow after the man with the ponytail. Keeping far enough behind the man to remain unnoticed, they trailed him for almost an hour as he worked his way up town. After stopping at a noodle stand for a bit to eat, the man finally met up with his friends. The group of thugs talked for a few minutes before heading further down the street. Ten minutes later, the group darted into an alley and made their way around a large two story building.

"Where are we?" Raimundo leaned back against the wall and waited for them to walk out of sight before following.

"My dad owns this building," Kimiko whispered. "He uses it for research and development on some of his projects."

"Took you long enough. You guys watch the door, Tse and I will get the merchandise," a voice from around the corner ordered. A second later, the sound of wood breaking filled the alley as the men forced open the back entrance.

"Why is a goon working for Pandabubba here?" Raimundo pressed his back against the wall and peered around the corner.

"Let's go ask them." Kimiko clenched her fist. Raimundo nodded then stepped around the corner.

"Hi fella's, a little for a tour isn't it?" Not giving the men a chance to react, Raimundo thrust his hand forward, sending a gust of wind to push them back. Just as they began to fall, he reversed the wind, propelling them towards him while Kimiko dashed passed and nailed each of them with a string of punches.

Leaving the unconscious men in the alley, Kimiko darted through the alley door and into the darkened building with Raimundo a step behind. Vaulting over one of the many office desks that filled the first floor, Kimiko caught the first man with a harsh kick to the temple that sent him flying into a cubical. The second man turned towards Kimiko, pulling a knife from his pocket, and attempted to slash her. Easily avoiding the sluggish attack, Kimiko grabbed him by the arm and threw him over her shoulder. The man landed hard on his back on top of a paper filled desk an instant before Raimundo wrenched the weapon from his hand and tossed it aside.

"What are you doing here and what's Pandabubba up to?" Raimundo glared down at him.

"I don't know nothing about no Pandabubba."

"So how'd you know name?" Raimundo replied inquisitively. "You'd better answer before Kim here burns your eyebrows off." He smirked as Kimiko waved a flaming finger over his face to emphasize the point.

"Alright, alright I'll talk"

"Now, what does Pandabubba want with my dads stuff?" Kimiko asked.

"Nothing," the man replied nervously but a flare from Kimiko's finger caused him to whimper loudly. "Nothing, really, I swear. I don't work for Pandabubba anymore. I'm strictly freelance now. I got a call from some guy to steal some energy unit they're building here. I don't know who he is and he only calls me so I cant take you to him."

"If you're lying…" Kimiko glared at the man.

"I'm not.

"If you are we'll find you, and you know she'll hurt you." Raimundo pulled the man off the desk and shoved him towards the door. Taking the hint, the cowering man quickly fled outside and ran off into the night. Raimundo started to turn around when a loud crash from upstairs caught his attention. "You hear that?"

"It came from upstairs." Kimiko pointed across the room to a flight of stairs.

"Don't suppose that's just an employee working overtime." Raimundo stepped over to the base of stairs and glanced up at the illuminated second floor.

"Wouldn't bet on it." Kimiko started up the stairs. "This place shuts down by eight."

Following Kimiko to the second floor, Raimundo glanced over the room. Long tables with various equipment filled the center portion. Shelves holding electronic prototypes were spread along the side walls while a dozen private offices with glass windows made up the back portion of the room. Everything looked fairly normal, except for the boy with silver hair, wearing a pair of black boots, blue jeans, and a black t-shirt, playing with an odd looking laptop while wearing a headset and the raven haired girl sitting on top of a smaller table.

"Great." Raimundo pushed back his surprise as he stared at the Dragon of lightning attempting to operate the device.

"You two again? Don't ya have anything else ta do besides bothering us?" Ayane rolled her eyes wearing her usual navy blue sweatshirt, dark green skirt, and white tennis shoes. A moan from Alex's side caught Raimundo's ear and he glanced over to see Akemi stand up from behind a table.

"You have to stop them. They're after the…" Akemi moaned, but Ayane hopped off her seat and slammed his head against the table.

"Shut up." Ayane pushed him aside, letting him slump to the tiled floor.

"Akemi?" Kimiko started forward.

Alex removed the headset and gestured towards Kimiko. "I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can tell me how this V.R. thing works."

"No need." Kimiko took up her fighting stance. "After I'm done with you, you won't have thumbs to flip the switch with."

"Don't be like that," Alex mocked. "I just wanna play some games."

"What could you possibly use that for?" Raimundo asked. "Video games aren't exactly the most evil way to take over the world."

"Ya don't get." Ayane laughed. "Not everything we do is about getting revenge or taking over."

"All we wanted out of today was to kick back, relax, have a little fun. But you two always seem to ruin our fun." Alex flung a bolt of lightning at the two monks causing them to jump to the side. "Looks like we're just gonna have to take care of you for good."

"Suck's ta be you. Lions Talon! " Ayane vaulted over the table in front of her and attacked Kimiko with a string of slashes from her green, glowing fingertips. Rolling across a table, Kimiko hurled a wave of flames at the Dragon of Fauna. Using her animal agility, Ayane somersaulted over Kimiko before spinning on her heel and aiming a slash at Kimiko's neck. Ducking under the attack, Kimiko scored with a quick kick to her chest before unleashing a blast of flames that send Ayane tumbling down the dark stairs.

Raimundo watched as Kimiko jumped down after the girl, with a large fireball in each hand, and disappeared downstairs. Returning his attention to his own opponent, Raimundo thrust his palm forward, calling a strong breeze that sent one of the tables sliding towards Alex. Not waiting for the desk to reach him, Alex shot forward, flipped over the desk, and caught Raimundo with a heelkick. Moving with a speed Raimundo had come to know well during their fights, Alex unloaded a barrage of kicks forcing him to block. Parrying a high attack, Raimundo unleashed his own barrage, alternating between high and low attacks.

Swiftly dancing around Raimundo's attacks, Alex flashed his trademark grin and rolled to the left. Expecting the counter, Raimundo began to turn, planning to catch Alex with a back fist, when a leg from behind Alex swept his feet from under him. Surprised, Raimundo jumped back while Akemi spun Alex around by the arm and landed a fierce side kick on the jaw, sending Alex crashing backwards through the glass window of a office.

"Nice move." Raimundo smiled and stepped over towards Akemi. "I didn't really peg you for fighter."

"You'll find I excel at many things, martial arts being only one." Akemi glanced at Raimundo and nodded. An instant later he hit him with a elbow to the face before kicking him in the stomach and landing a roundhouse to the head that knocked him over table. "I know it's not sporting to interfere in a feud like this, but an opportunity is an opportunity."

"What?" Raimundo tried to clear his head and ignored the pain that pulsed through him from Akemi's blow.

"I intended to simply take the energy absorption unit and disappear, but this Alex person and his little friend interfered when they tried to steal Toshiro's V.R. machine." Akemi circled around the work bench slowly.

"They have a knack for getting in they way," Raimundo stated.

"Perhaps, but their presence here is… fortuitous. I can take what I need and have the blame fall entirely on them, and I gain the added bonus of removing you from Kimiko's life." Akemi narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I've had to listen to her prattle on about you for years. For years I've suffered the indignation of losing what should have been mine to an imperious moron that I've never even met. Well Tonight that ends. I get the unit that I need, and you get the honor of dying at my hands."

"Dude, you kill me and I'm pretty sure Kimiko would be upset."

"She'll morn you for a time and I shall be there to comfort her. Besides, your death can be blamed of that Alex guy." Akemi threw a string of punches at Raimundo, driving him back.

Blocking the first wave of strikes, Raimundo ducked under a punch from Akemi then threw a side kick that landed squarely on his back. Raimundo rolled onto the long steal table, ready to attack, while Akemi turned and jumped up to join him. Not allowing him to attack first, Raimundo bound towards Akemi and hit him with a right hook, followed by set of heel kicks. Pressing his advantage, he landed a solid upper cut before spinning around and aiming a back fist but to his surprise, Akemi managed to block the attack.

Using his left hand to parry the blow and spin Raimundo off balance, Akemi drove his left knee into Raimundo's ribs. Air shot out of Raimundo's lungs while Akemi kicked him in the gut. Fighting through the pain, Raimundo threw a punch aimed at the older boys head but he ducked under the attack and slammed both fists into Raimundo's already sore chest. Raimundo tumbled backwards across the table, surprised by the force behind Akemi's strike. Regaining his composure, he pushed off the table and used the momentum to roll to his feet.

"No more going easy on you." Raimundo kicked off the table with his back foot, riding a gust of wind towards Akemi when he heard the crackle of electricity an instant before a foot smashed into the side of his face. As Raimundo flew off the table and crashed on the hard floor, he looked back to see what had hit him only to watch Alex heelkick Akemi before blasting him into the side wall with a burst of lightning.

"I don't know who you are, but if you wanna take out the wind clown that'll earn you a few cool points in my book." Alex glared at the older boy. "But I can't let you get away with that sucker kick you gave me."

Raimundo watched for a moment as he climbed to his feet while Alex unleashed an angry assault at Akemi. Using a fighting style Raimundo hadn't seen him employ before, Alex threw more kick's than punches and put Akemi on the defensive. Finding an opening in Alex's attack, Akemi used his momentum to push him off balance before letting loose with a hail of strikes.

_Huh, my biggest rival and that colossal jerk are trying to beat the snot out of each. Wonder which one I'd like to win_. Raimundo laughed to himself while they continued their deadly dance. _Or better yet, I can just take them both out. _"Typhoon Boom." Raimundo clapped his hands together, sending a torrent of wind that slammed into the two combatants and knocked them back to the opposite wall. "Alright, which one of you maladjusted malcontents wants to get their butt handed to them first?"

"That shall not be necessary."

Surprised by the unfamiliar voice, Raimundo spun around a saw a tall man in his mid thirties, with short gray hair, standing at the top of the stairs. Wearing loose fitting maroon pants, with black boots, and a form fitting black shirt that showed his muscular build, the unknown man adjusted his dark sunglasses and started forward.

"Who are you?" Akemi rose to his feet, as did Alex.

"My name is unimportant." The man stared at Akemi for a moment. "And like I told the young ladies down stairs, I am here for the energy absorption unit."

"What did you do to Kimiko?" Raimundo glanced at the stairs noticing for the first time that the sounds of her fight with Ayane had vanished.

"She will live."

"You won't if you laid a finger on Ayane." Alex's body crackled with electricity. Jumping across the room, Alex aimed a side kick at the tall man, but he easily sidestepped the kick. Growling in anger, Alex went for a trio of swift, rapid kicks followed by a straight punch, only to have his fist caught by the man.

"You fight well. Better than the two down stairs did anyway." Clenching his right fist, the man yanked Alex upwards then punched him on the chest with enough force to crack the side wall as he bounce off it. "Now, about the energy unit."

"You can't have it." Akemi rushed the hulking man only to catch a back hand to face. The man then grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him across the room.

Raimundo swallowed, tasting his fear as the man turned to face him. He could feel the waves of power flowing off of the unknown man like heat from a fire. Trying to ignore his fear, Raimundo bounded forward. Using a burst of air to accelerate, Raimundo attacked in a flurry of punches, all of which the man deftly avoided. Raimundo continued his assault, increasing his speed, when he sensed a build up of familiar chi and Alex shot overhead, hitting the tall man with an electrified side kick followed by a swift roundhouse.

Taking advantage of the opening Alex created, Raimundo struck the man in the stomach with a quick right left combo as Alex landed next to him. Raimundo focused his energy into his right foot and felt Alex do the same as they each stepped forward. Moving in unison, the two elemental dragons leaped up, rotated in mid air, and nailed him in the face with a super charged side kick. Letting out a grunt of pain, the man slid backward but remained on his feet.

"I am glad to see there is still fight left in you." The man smiled coldly before dashing towards the two warriors with a speed that managed to catch both of them off guard. Sending Alex flying backwards into another wall with a harsh blow to the head, the man spun on his heel and hammered Raimundo with a back fist. Before Raimundo even had time to stagger, them man grabbed him by the hair, punched in the ribs, then flung him into Alex as he tried to stand. "However, at your current state, you are not yet strong enough to challenge me."

"I'm just getting started." Raimundo tried to stand as the man turned away and stepped over to one of the offices in the back of the room. Smashing through the glass, he walked into the dark office and emerged a second later holding a large piece of equipment over his shoulder.

"I am aware that you and the Dragon of Lightning have not yet reached your full power. I can feel it in you, bubbling to the surface but unable to break free. That is why you can not stand against me." The man walked across the room and punched a hole in the wall large enough for him fit through. "Fortunately for us all, it is not yet our time to fight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raimundo glared at him.

"I have waited patently for an opponent strong enough to test my power against and I am told that the Elemental Dragons are excellent fighters. We will meet again Raimundo Pedrosa, and when we do, I hope that you will have become stronger than you are now."

Alex rolled to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip. "Who are you and how do you know us?"

"I am Wuhan, Tomen Wuhan; and I have been observing you for some time." With that, Wuhan jumped out of the opening he had made and disappeared into the night.

"Great, one more psychopath I got to watch out for. Like I need another one of those." Raimundo rose to his feet and turned towards Alex, who started to walk towards the stairs. "Speaking of psycho's, where do you think you're going?"

"Ain't that obvious? I'm taking Ayane then I'm going to find that chump and carve him up until there's not even enough left to fit into a matchbook." Alex descended the stairs.

Remembering Kimiko, Raimundo started towards the stairs when he caught sight of Akemi as he started to stand. "You." Vaulting over a trashed desk, he let his anger boil over; he punched Akemi on the jaw before grabbing him by the shirt. "Almost forgot about you and what you were trying to do."

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Akemi smirked.

"It'll matter to Kimiko when I tell her what you tried to do," Raimundo growled.

"It might, but you won't tell her anything."

"How do you figure that?"

"You really are a simpleton aren't you?" Akemi pulled himself free from Raimundo's grip with a laugh. "It's doesn't matter what you _know_. The only thing that does matters is what you can _prove. _You have no proof that I intended to steal the energy absorption unit. So please, tell dear Kimiko what you know. She will listen to me because I can prove that Alex and that tall fellow are responsible. She'll believe me and disregard your claim as nothing more than slander born from your obvious jealousy of me."

"How about I just beat a confession out of you then." Raimundo stepped forward ready to strike when Kimiko walked up the stairs.

"What happened up here?" Kimiko asked.

"Now's your chance," Akemi whispered to Raimundo. Turning away from the angry monk, Akemi walked over towards Kimiko. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Kimiko shook her head. "Some big guy jumped me during my fight with Ayane."

"The same man attacked us up here and stole the prototype of your fathers energy absorption unit." Akemi gestured towards Raimundo. "I'm lucky your friend was here to save me from him and that Alex person."

Raimundo glared at the smug boy's face for a long moment trying not to let his anger overwhelm him. Every instinct he had screamed for him to tell Kimiko about Akemi's betrayal, but as much as he wanted to warn her, he knew that now wasn't the right moment. _Everything has its time and place. One need only wait for the opportune moment. _Master Fung's words echoed in his mind as Raimundo stepped over to Kimiko's side. "Don't mention it."

"Why did he want it anyway?" Kimiko glanced around the room.

"I don't know but when we find him I'll be sure to ask." Raimundo walked over to hole in the wall and stared out into the night sky. Taking a slow deep breath, Raimundo forced himself to calm down. He had come to Tokyo simply to train and spend time with Kimiko, but now he had a new purpose. A sense of excitement blew over him along with a cool breeze at the thought of fighting Wuhan again. As much as he hated to admit it, there was no denying that Alex had gotten stronger and faster. Then there was Akemi to deal with as well. Three new obstacles stood in front of him, each with their own devious machinations, but Raimundo would deal with each of them one by one until they were defeated.

(Feroshy Inc., Tokyo office: five hours later)

Darkness filled the carpeted halls of the nineteenth floor office building located on the edge of the city. Dim running lights allowed Akemi to navigate the narrow corridors as he made his way through the maze like interior. Reaching a set of mahogany doors at the end of a long hall, he pushed open the doors to his personal office then flipped the switch to turn on the lights. The office was mostly empty, except for a few shelves filled with books on the east wall. A large desk made from an expensive oak sat in front of a large tinted window that over looked the city. Two tan chairs were placed in front of the desk while a single custom made leather chair sat behind it.

The one item in the room that caught his attention however, was the large piece of equipment that sat on his desk. Walking over to the desk, Akemi ran his fingers over the energy absorption unit with an amused laugh. "I trust you entered the building with discretion."

"You needn't concern yourself; my presence here will go unnoticed." Wuhan stepped out from the darkness of the hall and into the office. "You are fortunate that I was around to assist you."

"Yes, the unexpected presence of those two people did throw a wrench into my original time table, but thanks to you, the unit is now ours and I've seen to it that blame falls on them." Akemi sat down in his chair. "Who were they? You seem to know a lot about them."

"Alexander Argos, the Dragon of Lightning and Ayane Von Deprave, the Dragon of Fauna," Wuhan answered in his cold, deep voice. "I've been keeping an eye on all of the Elemental Dragons for some time."

"Why, what are they to you?"

"Not your concern."

"Whatever." Akemi shrugged. "I'll have the data I promised you in a day or two, after I've toyed with the unit for my own use. You never did say why you wanted it. The unit was designed for use in deep space and solar exploration. It has no military value. Its sole purpose is the absorption and transfer of solar energy from one source to another. I intend to build my own version and sell to the space program, but what's your interest in it?"

"Also not your concern. Your only concern at this stage is to get me the data so that I can deliver it my employer." Wuhan stepped over to the desk and looked down at him. "If you want more information then I would require a deeper commitment from you to our cause."

"And what is your cause." Akemi leaned back in his chair.

"I saw your fight with Raimundo Pedrosa. I must admit that I was… surprised by your prowess."

"You'll find I excel at a great many things, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"For the next step of our plan, I've assembled a team; a team that currently has one remaining opening. I would like you to join this team and join us in a rare martial arts tournament."

"I do enjoy the rather obscene amount of money you've paid me to steal this unit, but why should I go any further than this?"

"Because joining us puts you on a path to gaining more power than a mere CEO of an electronics company. Also, the Dragons well be at this tournament and we will be removing them from this world." Wuhan titled his head. "I am aware of your feelings for Kimiko Tohomiko. Join us and I promise you will have your opportunity to rid yourself of Raimundo Pedrosa."

Akemi leaned forward, carefully considering his options before looking up to Wuhan. "This team of yours intrigues me. I'll join you, provided I'm fully briefed on what you're planning. After all, I'm not one to pass on an opportunity to kill Raimundo."

* * *

**A/N**

Special thanks to HoMe SlIcE-windxXxfire for allowing me the privilege to borrow the character of Akemi Feroshy. I hope you all enjoyed his introduction, as well as the introduction for the Fallen Dragons (first appeared in _Rise of the Fallen_).

Also, I still have a few spots open for the tournament if you want to send in characters, see A/N in the prologue or my profile for details, however, I will be closing the registration after the next chapter. The tournament will officially begin in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


	7. 05: Welcome to the Island

Disclaimer:

Ladies and gentlemen, to day I was shocked, shocked to learn that I did not create Xiaolin Showdown. I'm sorry to say that I was not responsible for its creation either. Now, you'll have to excuse me. I have a science experiment that needs my attention. I will use state of the art technology (cough… duct tape… cough) to bond a rare, super special awesome metal to a cat. This metal is known as explodium, and once bonded with the cat, the Caterine will become the best at what he does. Exploding!

* * *

Chapter Five

**Welcome to the Island**

A flock of birds soared blithely across a crimson orange sky towards a long range of tree covered mountains while the sun dipped slowly behind them. The lush foliage rustled gently, giving the treetops the appearance of ebbing water. Looking down at the peaceful view from the cockpit of the Silver Manta Ray, Raimundo steered the mystical transport to the left, deciding to take closer look at the terrain.

"Hard to believe it's been a month since we saw Clay and Omi." Kimiko leaned back in the chair next him.

"Time flies when you train like crazy." Raimundo glanced at her with a smile.

"Crazy is an understatement. You spent the last two weeks training for twenty hours a day," Kimiko stated dryly. "You never did say what was bothering you though. You seemed a bit distracted for last two weeks."

"Just anxious to start this tourney." _Not to mention the fact that your old pal tried to kill me. _Raimundo returned his attention to flying. "You know this'll turn out to be more trouble than it's worth."

"For the chance to wish for anything we want, I'm willing to give it a go." Kimiko turned to face him. "So… what are going to wish for if we win?"

"Honestly, I haven't though too much about that." Raimundo flashed a lopsided grin. "Maybe I'll wish to be the greatest surfer in history, and you can be my beach bunny."

"Don't bet on it." Kimiko smiled mischievously. "I'd sooner shove the board up your butt and light it on fire."

"Hey, it's my wish. I can use it anyway I want to," Raimundo laughed. "What how about you?"

"I might use my wish to get you a pretty stuffed bear to go with that cute little bitty teddy bear of yours," Kimiko teased in an infants voice.

"I told you, his name is Ninja Fred and I only keep him to…" Raimundo glanced around trying to come up with a plausible reason. "…To ward off evil spirits."

"Sure Rai."

Clearing the mountain range, Raimundo found himself flying over a large open field of lush grass. A few thick trees towered over the field and a hand full of large boulders littered the area. The grassy field ended in a large lake filled with crystal clear water while an ancient wooden boat floated at the waters edge. The deck of the Germanic looking vessel was already beginning to fill with people, while more slowly made their way up the boarding ramp.

"That's a lot of people." Raimundo turned the controls to the right, circling around the field as he took in the number of people who filled it. "Don't suppose they came to see us off."

"It's not like we're going to have to fight them all." Kimiko stared out the window. "I hope."

"Just once I would like to go on a quest that's easy." Finding an open spot, Raimundo brought the Silver Manta Ray in for a soft landing. Opening the cockpit, he jumped down to the ground and waited until Kimiko did the same before returning the Wu to its normal size.

"Hey guys."

Raimundo smiled at the familiar voice and turned to spot Dojo riding on Clay's shoulder as they headed over with Omi at their side. "Dude, it's good to see you again." meeting them halfway, Raimundo greeted Clay while Kimiko gave him a quick hug.

"I am pleased that you arrived safely," Omi said with a bow. "And I am most anxious to demonstrate how much more impressive I have become."

"Good to see you too, Omi." Kimiko smiled. "So how was Texas?"

"Nothin' like a trip home to make the heart grow fonder," Clay replied. "Plus I picked up a few new moves."

"Clay, as much as I would like to share our amazing rise in power, our training should not be discussed." Omi turned towards Clay. "Raimundo and Kimiko will simply have to wait for me to win the tournament to witness my new abilities."

"Aren't we a team?" Raimundo asked.

"We are, but since I am the most skillful and capable one among us, it is only natural that I will be the one to win for us."

"Nice to see you're still a beacon of modesty." Raimundo laughed.

"Who says you're the strongest anyway?" Kimiko stepped over to Omi. "I've been training too. Maybe I'm the strongest out of us now."

Omi glanced up at Kimiko for a moment before letting out an amused laugh. "But you are just a girl. A girl cannot…"

"Can't what?" Kimiko interrupted.

"Hey is that a Wu?" Dojo hopped down to the ground a plucked the Silver Manta Ray from Raimundo's hand. "I'll take that and any other Wu you guys have since you can't take them with you."

"How come?" Clay inquired.

"Rules of the Faye." Dojo pulled out a large bag and deposited the Wu into it as the four dragons emptied their pockets. "Seems they don't let any magical items into their territory except for their own."

"How soon tell the boat leaves?" Raimundo glanced around.

"Soon, so you guys better get over and sign in." Dojo used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink the bag before stuffing it into his ear. "Catch you later."

Kimiko looked over towards Dojo. "You're not coming?"

"Nope, that boat's just for contestants. Master Fung and I will be watching from the temple. You won't believe how much they charge to see the tourney on Faye per view." Dojo grew to flying size and took off into the calm sky. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Faye per view?" Raimundo glanced at Clay, but his only response was a shrug. Dismissing the comment, Raimundo and the others began to make their way through the mass of gathered fighters and head for the small table that was set up next to the boarding ramp.

"Guess they let anyone into this thing."

"Aw crap." Raimundo rolled his eyes as turned to the direction the voice had come from. He let out a sigh, recognizing the Fallen Dragon of Metal as he leaned against a large boulder wearing his black combat robes with the steal plated gloves and boots.

"I guess they have low standards, Bob." Ayane sat on top of the boulder with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Look who's talking." Kimiko shot the girl an angry look. "How'd you get an invite anyway?"

"Because we helped defeat Tsu Lan the same as you did." Rin Anor stepped out of the crowed, clad in her usual black dress and moved a lock of her long, flowing, olive green hair from her face.

"Always nice to see the old hag." Raimundo faked a smile at the sight of the woman who had turned Alex, Ayane, and Bob to the Heylin side years ago. "How's life treating you as normal person?"

"Is that anyway to greet an old acquaintance?" Rin smiled coldly. "It's been so long since we've seen each other, little warrior."

"Not long enough by my count." Clay crossed his arms.

"I ought to cave your face in here and now." Bob took a step forward but a hand from Rin stopped him.

"So why are you here?" Kimiko shifted her gaze from Rin to Ayane. "Shouldn't you be off in an ally eating a soup bone and working through your daddy issues?"

"How's about ya shut your hole, or would ya like ta be buried under one of these tree's?" Ayane vaulted off the rock and landed next to Bob with her glowing fingers tensed, ready to attack.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" Kimiko smiled, clearly enjoying the aggravation she was causing her raven haired rival.

"It's obvious why they're here." Raimundo laughed. "Since the mother hag has gone and gotten neutered, I'm betting they wanna get her mojo back."

"Maybe you should watch your mouth." Alex stepped out of the crowd. "The only reason Rin lost her powers was because she decided to help _you_ fight off Dai Gui. A little gratitude would be nice."

"If you think we're going to let get you her powers back then you'll have go through me." Raimundo locked his gaze on Alex.

"Okay." Alex flashed a grin an instant before he threw his hand forward and fired a bolt of lightning that nailed Raimundo square on the chest.

"Now, now Alex, you needn't waste your time on them. Not now anyway." Rin stepped in front of him and motioned towards the boat. "You'll have plenty of time once the tournament begins."

Alex held his stare for a moment before letting out a laugh and putting his arm around Ayane. "Lucky for you we have a boat to catch."

"Later losers." Ayane waved over her shoulder as she and her pals started towards the boat.

Ignoring the slight burning sensation in his chest Raimundo climbed to his feet. "I really hate them."

"Ditto." Kimiko stepped passed Raimundo and continued to the registration table. Following behind the others, Raimundo glanced around the crowd as they passed by a young girl with curly hair conversing with a boy who spoke in a French accent.

Reaching the sign in table, they quickly told the girl manning the table what their team name would be and handed her their invitation before boarding the ship. After about five minutes, Owen announced that they would be departing. Waiting until the last of the participants had boarded, Owen instructed the girl from the sign in table to take the ship out before he made his way to the front of the boat.

"Mr. Owen, I am curious as to how we are to sail to your island when we are in a lake." Omi followed Owen to the front.

"I don't remember seein' an island in this lake," Clay chipped in.

"There isn't one. The island we are going to exists in a dimension separate from yours," Owen replied in his stiff, wooden manner.

"Then how are we to arrive?" Omi asked.

"The island can be reached through any body of water, provided one knows how to open the door." Owen turned around and held up his left hand. "_In nomen of Titania, regina of Faye, ego liceor porta ut Avalon patefacio_."

An icy wind began to blow over the ancient ship, carrying with it a dull gray fog that quickly enveloped the large lake. The wind began to howl, increasing its speed as the tinting of the gray fog began to mix with a lighter, sky blue haze. Silence fell over the crowded deck, leaving Raimundo time to wonder what he had gotten himself into, when the vessel emerged on the other side of the fog.

Disappearing with the dying wind, the fog faded, revealing a pitch black sky littered with shimmering stars. The half moon shined brightly over a large mass of floating land, giving the island a majestic look. Lush forests cover portions of the island, while a massive stone castle stood in a far corner. Closer to the sandy shore, Raimundo felt his eyebrow rise as he stared at an out of place building.

"Okay, the insanely starry sky I get. I kinda figured there'd be some creepy castle somewhere, but what's the deal with the resort and spa?" Raimundo pointed at the shimmering high rise looking structure that stood about ten stories tall.

"A recent upgrade to our facilities." Owen turned to face the crowd as the boat pulled into port. "Honored guests, please disembark and make your way across the dock, where you will be greeted by a member of Guest Services and shown to your rooms. In a half hour you will reconvene in the dinning hall where the Queen will greet you and say a few words." Owen nodded his head slightly before fading away.

"That guy has got one mighty stick up his rear." Clay tipped his hat. "We ought ta prop him up in field and use him for a scarecrow."

"Guy's sure got the face for it." Raimundo waited for the bulk of the group to head down the dock before leading the others down. About halfway down the dock, they were greeted by a young looking woman dressed the same as all the other women who greeted the contestants. She wore an elegant sky blue kimono with white floral patterning. The only unique thing about the woman was her long flowing blonde hair.

"Welcome to Avalon." The woman curtsied. "My name is Pawou Zotar Achebe and I will be the Sinean assisting your during your stay."

"Very please to meet you Pooyu… Pawfu." Omi bowed.

"Please, call me Zoe."  
"You're different than that Owen guy." Raimundo looked around at all the women in blue, noticing that none of them had the colored skin that marked all of the Faye he had seen before. "You're human aren't you?"

"Yes… well I was, a long time ago." Zoe smiled warmly and motioned for them to follow. "I've been in the service of the Queen for almost eighty years now."

"How is that possible?" Kimiko asked as they made their way across the dock and started up a winding path, lined with brightly colored flowers, to the resort looking building. "You look like you're the same age as me."

"I was sixteen when the Queen first found me." Zoe stepped ahead and held open a glass door with azure hinges, allowing the monks to passed by. "She made me a Sinean and brought me back from the mortal plane."

"She took you?" Omi asked.

"Of course not. I was living alone on the streets half starved to death. My parents were gone. She gave me the gift of life. As a Sinean, I never age. I don't have worry about food or shelter and I get see things most people never even dream about." Zoe led them across the marble tiled lobby to a large elevator, which opened just as they approached, and stepped inside. They rode up to the third floor before filing out and continuing through a carpeted hallway lined with expensive looking vases or silk tapestries.

"Sure is one fancy place you got here," Clay whistled.

"Yeah, really spared no expense did you?" Raimundo glanced out of a tinted window spotted a large pool that sat behind the building.

"We want you to be as comfortable as possible during your stay." Zoe continued her pleasant smile while opening a set of mahogany doors to reveal a room filled with comfortable looking couches and soft chairs. A table filled with fruit lined the back wall while a flat screen television hung on one of the sidewalls. "You'll find bedrooms within the door to the side."

"Is that an Xbox?" Raimundo tried to keep the excitement from his voice.

"We've tried to anticipate any of your needs." Zoe reached into her sleeve and pulled a two inch thick book and handed it Kimiko. "Here is your copy of the tournament rule book. I know it's a lot, and I'm sorry I haven't been on the island long enough to explain all the rules to you but the Queen herself will tell you about the more important ones during dinner. If you need anything, please call on me for assistance." Curtseying again, she backed out of the doorway before walking off down the hall.

"Nice girl." Raimundo closed the door. "Kinda cute too."

"Here." Kimiko shoved the heavy rulebook into his arms.

"Hm, wonder what they'll fix for dinner?" Clay rubbed his hand on his stomach. "I hope its steak."

After unpacking their bags and exploring their rooms, Raimundo and the others found their way to the golden dinning hall and sat down at round table with a sapphire cloth over. "It's like they ripped the cliché out of a fairy tale." Raimundo glanced around expecting some princess in a golden gown to come waltzing by.

"Here is your food sir." A man in a white suite stepped over to the table and set a covered plate down in front of each of them.

"We didn't order anything." Kimiko shot the man an annoyed look. "We didn't even get a menu."

"We do not have menus here. Here we simply bring you what it is you want," the man replied in a stuck up voice.

"Now how could you possibly know what it is I want?" Clay removed the cover from his plate. "Oh steak."

"Okay lucky guess with him, but there's no way you know… Kimiko stopped in mid sentence as the waiter removed the lid over her plate to reveal an ice cream Sunday. "Never mind."

"Sweet." Raimundo lifted up his lid and was surprised to find a juicy looking burger waiting for him.

"How did you know what we wanted to eat?" Omi revealed a plate full of sushi.

"Magic," the man replied dryly before walking off.

Before Omi could respond, the sound of the double doors opening cut him off a instant before the room grew silent. Raimundo turned in his seat and traced the cause of the sudden quiet to a five foot ten woman who strolled confidently through the room. The woman looked to be in her mid thirties with long gunmetal gray hair that contrasted with her azure skin. She wore a jade tiara and an Elizabethan era burgundy dress. Stepping passed the monks table, she made her way to a rectangular table that sat on an elevated platform near the far wall and turned to face to crowd.

"I, Titania, Queen of the Faye, bid you welcome to my island."

"Nice entrance," Raimundo whispered to Clay.

"Got to say she's not exactly what I pictured." Clay stuffed a fork full of meat into his mouth.

"I agree." Omi nodded. "She is much prettier than Tsu Lan."

"Thank you." Titania looked over to their table with a smile. "I do so love flattery. So you are the other ones to defeat my former brother-in-law." She stepped down from the platform and slowly paced around the monks table. "I hope you prove as entertaining as Dashi once did."

"You knew Grand Master Dashi?" Kimiko asked, surprised.

"He once entered and nearly won my tournament. He was a fantastic fighter and even managed to hold my attention for days." Titania smiled. "Sharp dresser too." Turning away for the table she began to walk around the room. "This year's tournament looks to be one of the best yet. There aren't too many rules to remember since we change a few every few hundred years. This year's new addition to the rules is quite simple. Before each match starts, the two teams can choose any rules they want for their fight. They can make it one on one elimination or an all battle royal, whatever they agree to."

"What kinda wacky rule is that?"

Raimundo felt a wave of shock wash over him as he traced the sound of the whinny question to its owner. "How did Jack get an invite?"

"Really low standards?" Kimiko shrugged.

"They're _my_ rules." Continuing her walk around the room, Titania stepped passed the table that Jack Spicer sat behind along with Katnappe, Tubbimura, and Vlad. "You are all here as my guests, and as guests of Titania you may live like royalty. Help yourselves to my food, drink my wines, sun on my beaches, or stroll through my forests. My staff will see to it that your every need is met. You are free to enjoy my island to your hearts content, and all I ask in return is that you fight with everything you have." Finishing her stroll around the room, she stepped back onto the platform and sat behind her large table, smiling broadly. "Tonight you feast. Tomorrow you'll fight and I do expect to be entertained."

Omi leaned over the table and glanced at each of the monks. "She is giving me the billies."

"Willies," Raimundo corrected, his own reservations starting to return. "And I totally agree."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Well, we're finally here at the island and the tourney will officially begin in the next chapter. I will no longer be accepting tournament submissions after **07/11/09**, so that I can properly plan out the rest of the tourney. So if any one else wants in, let me know before I close registration on **07/11/09**.


	8. 06: Opening Day

Disclaimer:

The following is a paid advertisement from Evil Inc. They're good fine people.

"Hello friends. Are you tried of being told that Darth Maud-dib does not own the rights to Xiaolin Showdown? Are you tired of hearing that he did not create it or its characters. Are you tired of being reminded that he did create Lady Rin Anor, the Fallen Dragons, and the Seven Guns? Then join us at Darth Maud-dib's Evil Inc. where we strive for world domination and a better tomorrow; a tomorrow where there is a fish in every coffee and an exploded cat in every smoking crater."

* * *

Chapter Six

**Opening Day**

_Who am I, and what's the point?_ Ayane sat on the edge of her bed, mentally repeating the question her father had once asked her. A question she had been thinking about since her return to her home country, Malintaria. She is Ayane Von Deprave, the Dragon of Fauna. She _was_ a Xiaolin Monk. She _is_ a Heylin warrior, but those were just titles, labels to identify what she was. None of those helped to tell her _who _she is.

Sliding on her knee high black boots, Ayane stepped in front of the large mirror that hung on her closet door. Clad in her black and purple combat robes, she couldn't help but smirk at the resemblance between her clothes and the costumes worn by the ninjas in the videogames Alex and Bob always played. Dismissing the thought, she walked over to the bedroom door, opened and stepped into the living room of the suite they were staying in. Bob sat on a comfortable looking chair, eating a handful of grapes, while Alex paced in front of a large tinted window that over looked a lush garden six floors below. Both wore their own combat robes, but instead of theirs being black and purple, Alex wore black and silver while Bob's was Black and gray.

"You're sure about the time?" Alex paused long enough for Bob to throw a grape at him.

"I'm sure. The time of the first match is still the same as two minutes ago," Bob replied.

"I just don't wanna miss anything," Alex said.

"Feeling anxious?" Rin sat on the edge of a marble counter near the kitchen, eating an apple. A sight which still caught Ayane off guard, considering Rin never used furniture, preferring instead to float around a room on an invisible chair formed by her will. Of course, that was when she still had her powers.

"More like excited." Ayane hopped over the back of a leather couch and sat down. "Ya forget how much he loves ta fight."

"True. This must be like Christmas for him." Rin smiled warmly. "Still, we should be careful. This tournament probably has a great deal of able fighters, and I'm sure they're just as eager as we are to get that wish."

"How tough could they be if Spicer's Band of losers made it in?" Ayane asked.

"Don't underestimate your opponents. There are bound to be a few capable fighters floating around." Rin slid off the counter and looked over towards Alex. "Now, I suggest we leave before Alex grows more impatient."

"I just don't wanna miss anything." Alex started towards the door, along with everyone else. "I can tell already; this'll be one hell of a party."

Ayane smiled as she followed everyone into the hall of the luxurious resort, glad to see Alex enjoying himself. He had been so focused on training since their trip to Tokyo that he barely spoke to anyone. Of course she understood how he felt, this tournament was a chance to get back everything they had lost in recent months. Plus, the big guy who jumped her during her fight with Kimiko was sure to be around, and she was just as anxious as Alex to settle that score.

Making their way through the air-conditioned hallway, they stopped at the golden doors to the elevator and waited for it to arrive on their floor. After few minutes, the elevators doors opened to reveal a young girl in a blue sundress with elegant pink designs and multiple silver bracelets on her wrists.

"Going down?" the girl asked with an Italian accent.

"I smell a hag." Ayane stepped in the large elevator behind Alex and the others and noticed Wuya leaning against the sidewall.

"Couldn't you have waited for the next one," Wuya rolled her eyes while the others moved to the opposite side of the elevator, leaving the Italian girl standing in the middle.

"Wuya, it's so nice to see you out and about." Rin faked a smile at the older Heylin witch as the elevator doors closed. "How nice of Chase to let you out without your leash."

"You might want to consider showing me a little more respect, considering I can crush with a flick of my wrist and you're powerless," Wuya replied.

"Ya might wanna rethink that." Ayane let an edge creep into her voice. "I'm betting that we could take you out half a dozen times before the elevator reaches the lobby."

"What do you think, Bob?" Alex leaned against the steel wall. "You want the over or the under?"

"I'll take the over." Bob cracked his knuckles.

"Still the insolent brats," Wuya laughed. "We'll see how insolent you are after Chase wins this little tournament. Maybe I'll get him to use his wish to make you all my slaves." Coming to a halt, the elevator doors slid open to reveal the sizeable lobby. Flashing an evil grin Wuya walked out and waved over her shoulder. "Or maybe I'll just crush you."

"Alex, dear, make a note. When I get my powers back, she dies first." Rin stepped out of the elevator followed by everyone else.

"Why wait?" Ayane asked as they passed a group of teenagers.

(-)

Winifred Testarossa stepped into the lobby, glad to be out of the line of fire between the red haired woman and the other four. Spotting five of her teammates standing a few feet away, she quickly joined them, trying to forget how nervous she felt. "Some interesting people here."

"And I'm ready to take 'em all on," Kurtz responded.

"I am sure you are," Ada replied in her usual cold tone of voice. "Just try to behave yourself while we are here."

"Where's Fox? I told him to meet us down here twenty minutes ago." Kaname Braddock stood with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her finger impatiently on her elbow. About as tall as Kurtz, she had long hair, which she dyed blue, and wore black shorts with a tight blue sleeveless shirt. "I knew I should have dragged him down here with me."

"That's our Tyrant for you. Using violence to solve every little problem." Fred shot her boorish rival an annoyed look. Since the day she joined the Seven Guns, the blue haired brute of a girl was the only one that seemed to hold Fox's attention, a fact that Fred never could understand. Fox was a wily, mysterious person, who's intellect was almost a match for hers, but Kaname was an abusive rapid dog with all the subtlety of a troll on roid-rage playing with a sledgehammer.

"I am not a tyrant!" Kaname punched the marble table next to her, breaking it in two.

"Do try to keep the property destruction to a minimum." Ada shook her head. "We are guests, after all."

"I'm sure Fox will catch up in his own time. Since our match isn't until later, we needn't worry about him. For now, let's just go and enjoy the start of the tournament." A tall, athletic boy named Gendo Darcia, wearing the white school uniform of Jindai High, started towards the front doors. Making their way up a wide path, the six teens passed other contestants as they prepared for the start of the tournament. Walking through a beautiful garden, Fred was surprised to see the multitude of flowers, some in colors she never imagined they could be. Another path branched off from the one they were on, one heading to a sandy beach, while the second led them to the arena.

"Ten bucks says he's either sleeping on that beach or off doing his mystery man crap again," Kaname grumbled while Ada and Gendo signed them in at the front window.

"Perhaps Fox is merely enjoy the island's beauty." Kashim Tianjin waved his hand towards the garden they had passed through, wearing tan camouflaged pants and a black t-shirt. "How could he not? This place is a paradise, a perfect venue to calm the youthful spirit and revitalize ones weary heart. How can we begrudge him of a moment's peace when soon we shall enter the ring of glorious combat? Laying it all on the line for the sake of our pride. A chance to test our souls in battle; a chance to push our skills to that next level and proudly say, with our hearts filled with honor and head cast high, that we happy few…"

"Enough already." Kurtz pushed passed Kashim, joining Ada and Gendo as they stepped into the arena. "Just one time I'd like ta get through a fight without one of your long as hell speeches."

"I was merely expressing my excitement." Kashim followed after him along with the others.

"We know." Fred smiled warmly at him while they made their way through the crowded stadium. "I didn't know we'd have an audience."

"Nor I, but it doesn't really change anything." Gendo led them up a long escalator and through a narrow corridor until they emerged on an upper level of the stadium stands. People from many different realms swarmed the stands, filling the orange seats. An excited buzz filled the air as vendors walked around peddling food or drinks. "Although, this is not quite what I was expecting."

"It's like being at a soccer game." Fred glanced down at the large hexagon shaped platform that would clearly serve as the ring.

"Good, I like an audience when I fight," Kurtz stated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now call your attention to the center of the ring where our lovely ring announcer and ring side judge, me, will welcome you to Queen Titania's tournament." A girl with lime green skin and dressed similar to the Sinean stood in the center of the ring with a microphone in hand. "I'm Koto, the patron Faye of Entertainment. As the participants arrive to compete, I'd like to take a moment to explain some of the rules."

"More rules huh?" Fred glanced over the stadium, as the audience grew quieter.

"This tournament appears to have many rules," Ada replied quietly. "We should take extra care not to violate any of their sometimes conflicting regulations."

"For those who don't know," Koto continued. "In addition to the rules of the island, each team can choose their own rules before the start of the match. Participants are free to use any weapon they generate from themselves, but no outside weaponry can be used."

Fred shrugged while the flamboyant woman continued to explain everything. "Guess I'm not fighting then."

"We figured as much." Gendo leaned against the rail in front of him. "The six of use should be sufficient enough to deal with our opponents."

"Where is Fox anyway?" Kaname looked over the arena. "You'd think that lazy jerk would have shown up by now."

"I'm sure he has a good reason to be off doing whatever it is he's doing," Fred answered, wondering the same question.

(Avalon Stadium: skybox level.)

A dark, plush magenta carpet filled the interior corridors of the upper most level in the stadium. Rosewood walls held tapestries of epic battles or picturesque landscapes. Cool air pumped through the halls from a source that shouldn't have worked. The gentle hum of air conditioners called into question how air was being supplied when the island of Avalon had no electricity. How did any of the modern conveniences scattered around the island work, or how did they even arrive? As complicated as the explanation was, Fox couldn't help but laugh at how simple the answer was. Magic; Avalon reeked of magic, swan in it, breathed it in and pushed it out.

Passing another series of tapestries, Fox paused momentarily at one depicting a wounded king being carried into a hollowed out hill. Another displayed the image of a fearsome gray beast, snarling at some unseen prey with its long fangs glistening and wings spread wide. Continuing through the corridor, he spotted an open doorway flanked by two Sinean and smiled as he neared the entrance.

"I'm sorry sir, but this area is off limits to outsiders." One of the women stepped in front of him.

"I know." Stepping around her, Fox entered a large chamber filled with comfortable looking furniture. Two tables were set up at the room's center, each displaying a wide variety of food and drinks. An archway to the left led to a balcony that overlooked the arena while Queen Titania stood in one corner talking to Owen.

"I'm sorry your majesty." The woman bowed. "He just pushed passed me. I'll…"

"It's alright." Titania smiled gently before waving her off. Turning her attention to Fox, she slowly paced towards him. "This is surprising. What brings you to my quaint little island, P…"

"Oh, lets not use nasty names," Fox interrupted with grin and a bow.

"Then how should I address you?" Titania returned his playful smile.

"I'm just a lowly high school student answering to name of _the Fox_, Jack Flaherty; Third Gun of Jindai High."

"Fox? I imagine that suits you." Letting out an amused laugh, Titania stepped over to the balcony and glanced down at the ring as Koto announced the start of the first match, much to the delight of the cheering crowd. "Why are you here?"

"I merely wanted to enter your tournament, the same as everyone else. Plus, I wanted to say hi." Fox sauntered over to the balcony and watched as the two teams chose their first fighter. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of one of the teams. A cowboy in a long black coat entered the ring leaving his team of clichés, a maid, a butler, a dragon lady, a shady looking priest, and a street fighter reject, to watch. "Quite an interesting bunch of fellows you have in this tourney; each with their own schemes to win your wish. I hear you even invited the Xiaolin to play."

"I'm told the young dragons can be very entertaining. I've also heard quite a bit about your friends."

"My queen, you'd be hard pressed to find a more entertaining bunch."

"Is that so?" Titania laughed lightly. "I have decided to allow you entry into my tournament, provided you keep your mischief to minimum and behave like everyone else."

"Your kindness is surpassed only by your beauty." Fox turned away from the balcony and made his way to the doorway before looking back over his shoulder. "I'm curious, why let so many from the mortal realm into your tournament? What's in it for you?"

Titania turned to face him with a mischievous grin on her azure face. "The same as you dear Fox. I just like to be entertained."

"Fair enough. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep." Leaving the luxurious skybox, Fox smirked, satisfied with how the conversation went. _Still, the question remains why the Queen of the Faye is so interested in the Xiaolin Dragons and what could she possibly gain from this farce of a tournament?_

(-)

Cool air pumped through the lower levels of the stadium while the muffled cheers of the spectators informed all that could hear that the first match had ended. The long tunnel that ran beneath the arena and led to two waiting chambers on opposite ends of the ring was lit by bioluminescent stones carved into the stone walls. The occasional contestant could be seen stretching or warming up for their fight. A woman in an odd purple and lavender bodysuit seemed preoccupied with a piece of electronic equipment that she was installing into one of the air-vents as Ayane and her friends passed by.

Ignoring the woman, Ayane returned her attention forward, vaguely aware of Alex complaining about missing the first match, when a familiar scent caught her attention. A jolt of anger shot through her as she realized the scent belonged to the man who had jumped her Tokyo. A second scent joined the first, turning her anger into a cold fear that stopped her in mid-step. She looked up to where the tunnel split into two, already knowing who the second scent belonged to, and unconsciously took a step back, starring in shock at the middle aged man in the brown business suite who stood next to Wuhan. "Ya… ya can't be here… you're dead."

"Is that any way to greet your uncle, little Ayane." Mikos Von Deprave stopped in front of his horrified niece with a twisted sneer on his face. "Do not tell me you're surprised to see me."

"I know I am," Alex growled, stepping in front of Ayane. "'Cause I'd have sworn we left your lifeless body buried under a ton of rubble."

"As you can see, your attempt to murder me failed." Mikos spoke with his usual thick, Romanian sounding accent and shifted his gaze from Alex back to Ayane. "You should realize that my destiny could never be ended by one as weak as you."

"We'll have to try harder then." Bob shot forward, grabbing Mikos by the throat and shoved him against the wall, ready to punch his face in, when Wuhan zipped over and nailed him on the jaw with a harsh punch that sent him tumbling back.

Letting out an angry growl, Alex sprinted forward, throwing a spinning side kick at the larger man. Evading Alex's kick, Wuhan stepped back while Alex unleashed a string of rapid kicks, all of which were blocked. Catching Alex's leg as he went for a head kick, Wuhan used it to swing him onto the stone wall and punched him in the gut before flinging him back towards Rin and Ayane. Letting his momentum carry him, Alex rolled through the throw to his feet and spun around ready to fight.

"I am glad to see you've improved since our last encounter, Alexander Argos." Wuhan stepped over to Mikos's side. "But now is not the time for our fight."

"Why wait?" Alex retorted while Bob stepped over to his right.

Mikos laughed coldly as he stared at the three warriors. "You should not be so eager to die. I have sponsored my team for the sole purpose of removing you and those pesky monks from my path to greatness. I will take great pleasure in watching them send you screaming into the next world; but for now I can wait. I wouldn't want to get disqualified before my plans have come to fruition."

"We will have our time, Alexander. I look forward facing you in the ring." Wuhan turned and started down the left tunnel with Mikos laughing at his side.

"Try not to lose before I've had my chance to take you out." Alex watched as the two disappeared around the tunnels bend then turned to Ayane. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ayane replied in a shaky tone, taking comfort in his voice. "I just thought I'd never have ta see him again."

"After this tournament you won't." Alex placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, there ain't no way I'm letting him live through this tourney."

"And afterwards, we can pay Malintaria a visit and remove any other survivors of the Von Deprave estate from this world." Rin smiled.

"One more name to add to the revenge list huh." Ayane returned her smile, hopping to appear unfazed by the encounter. Following Rin and the others through the tunnel to the right, Ayane tried to drive away the fear that lingered in the pit of her stomach. But try as she might, she just couldn't shake the feeling.


	9. 07: Tok'ra

Disclaimer;

Just a reminder that I do not won Xiaolin Showdown and I did not create it. You also have my vow that in brightest day or blackest night, no feline shall escape my sight. Let those who purr or meow at night, behold my explosives, Maud-dib's might.

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Tok'ra**

The walls of the open arena reverberated the thunderous roar of the spectators as Koto announced the participants fighting in the second match. Making his way from the eastern waiting room, Omi glanced around the large arena as he and the other monks stepped onto the stone ring. Across the ring, the opposing team made their way towards the center, each wearing brown pants with a brown jacket.

"As per the regulations, team Tok'ra and the Xiaolin Dragons may choose their own rules." Koto gestured for both teams to step forward. "What will it be fella's, a fight to the death or maybe an all out battle royal?"

The tallest of the four men in brown, removed his jacket to reveal a muscular but scared body, and laughed. "We will not waste time fighting children. A simple one on one elimination match with a ring-out rule will end this farce quickly enough."

"One on one is fine with us." Raimundo smirked.

"There you have it folks; one on one with the loser being the first to touch ground." Koto pointed to each end of the ring. "Now who's fighting first?"

The tall man waved his team to their side. "I, Tao Lin Fing will deal with these brats."

"I reckon you'll be singin' a different tune with my boot stompin' a mud hole in your hide." Clay tipped his hat forward.

"I am sorry Clay but it is I who should fight first, seeing as how I am the most powerful." Omi stepped in front of Tao.

"I call dibs on the next guy," Raimundo laughed as he turned and walked over to their side of the ring.

"You can wait Rai." Kimiko followed behind Clay.

"Let the second match of round one begin!" Koto quickly backed out of the ring.

Tao took up a fighting stance while a dark aura began to circle around him. "I will not take pity on you child."

Taking up a low defensive stance, Omi felt the eyes of the spectators starring down as Tao began to charge forward. Surprised by the taller man's speed, Omi barely managed to avoid a massive fist as it whizzed passed his ear. Omi jumped back, hopping to put enough distance between them to counter but Tao followed after him, continuing his assault. Blocking the wave of attacks, Omi leapt upwards and threw a punch aimed at the baldhead of Tao only to have it parried. Using the momentum from his parried punch, Omi spun around, unloading a kick that was also blocked, and kicked off Tao's arm to flip himself high and back.

"Hmph." Tao laughed as Omi sailed backwards and thrust his fist forward, sending a burst of unseen energy crashing into the monk's chest just before he hit the ground. "If you think you can avoid my attacks with mere distance then you will not last long. The force from my fist can reach you no matter how far you run and land twice as hard as my actual hand."

Vaguely aware of his friends worried shouts, Omi popped up to his feet. "Your attacks are most impressive, but not enough to threaten the greatest of Xiaolin Dragons."

"The greatest?" Raimundo shouted over the cheering crowd.

"Prepare yourself Tao Lin Fing for a most humiliating defeat." Omi exhaled slowly, releasing some of his chi.

"Arrogant child." Tao punched the air again, sending another burst of energy at Omi only to have it crash into the ground with a loud crack. Flipping or rolling to avoid Tao's relentless barrage, Omi sprang towards him, unleashing a rapid series of punches that put him on the defensive. Pressing his advantage, Omi threw a wide punch. Allowing it to be parried, he then used the momentum to spin himself around and swept to legs out from under Tao. Not allowing Tao the chance to recover, Omi nailed him with a trio of blows to the head as he fell sideways. He then went for a kick to the ribs, hopping to kick Tao out of the ring, but Tao managed to catch his foot and score with a phantom energy punch.

Quickly scrambling to his feet, Tao used Omi's leg to swing him towards the edge of the ring and drove another invisible wave of energy into his gut. Trying to regain the air that was forced out of his lungs, Omi found himself standing a foot away from the rings edge as Tao charged forward ready to finish him off.

"Tsunami Strike!" Letting his chi flow around him, Omi launched himself forward on a geyser of water and used a wave of water from his left hand to parry Tao's attack an instant before driving the heel of his right foot into Tao's exposed jaw along with an icy blast of water. Keeping the water he had summoned swirling around him, Omi bounced of the ground, spinning like a top, and drove his head into his stunned opponent's chest, sending him flying across the ring and crashing into the railing separating the amused mob from the contestants.

"Ring-out." Koto excitedly jumped into the ring. "The team of the Xiaolin Dragons takes an early lead with a spectacular win from the cute bald fella."

"Way to go, Omi," Kimiko congratulated him as he stepped off of the ring.

"Oh, that was nothing." Omi smiled. "That was only the pointy top of the icy bird of my even more impressive abilities."

"I think you mean tip of the iceberg." Clay patted Omi on the back.

"Will the next fighters please step forward," Koto said enthusiastically.

"My turn." Raimundo hopped onto the ring.

"Looks like the Dragon of the Wind will be facing off against Conrad Bly." Koto gestured from one to the other. "Begin."

Omi glanced over at Bly as he removed his brown jacket. Like Tao and the rest of his team, Bly wore all brown and had a shaved head but unlike the others, Bly's body was covered with tattoos. "Come on kid. Show me what ya got."

"If you insist." Raimundo shot forward, catching the older fighter off guard with a barrage of rapid strikes. Forcing Bly to block, Raimundo continued his assault, slowly pushing him back towards his buddies then scored with a high roundhouse kick that caused Bly to slide across the ring. "You're not quite as tough as you look are you? I'm almost disappointed."

"Don't be." Bly thrust his left hand forward and a flaming skull appeared an instant before it rocketed towards Raimundo. "I am not so easy to defeat like Tao."

"These guys are a most unusual group," Omi commented as he watched Raimundo narrowly avoid the skull. "Perhaps I should have faced this one as well."

"Rai can take him," Kimiko replied confidently.

Glancing from Raimundo to Bly, Omi felt his power growing as he began to hurl dozens of flaming skulls that forced Raimundo duck and jump away from the attacks as they exploded. Bly hurled two more skulls, but Raimundo managed to flip over them. Using a gust of wind to accelerate, Raimundo darted across the ring ready to strike. But to everyone's surprise, Bly rolled under the attack just as Raimundo passed, leaving him to skid to halt just before he slid out of the ring. Before Raimundo could turn around, Bly held out both hands and fired a large tire sized skull that smashed into Raimundo's back before exploding with enough force to send him sailing over the open grass.

A sense of concern fell over Omi while Raimundo fell towards the ground; a feeling that quickly changed to surprise as Raimundo rotated and stopped, floating a foot from the ground. Sensing his chi flowing around him, Omi stared in awe at Raimundo as he controlled the air around him and used it to float back over the ring.

"Told you he'd be fine," Kimiko laughed.

Clay whistled and shifted his gaze back to the floating Raimundo. "What kinda training you guys do? I thought you could only glide?"

"Yeah well, I can fly now." Raimundo flashed a smile to his friends then looked back to Bly. "I hope that's not all you got."

"Don't you mock me!" Bly threw his hands together and unleashed a trio of large attacks, all of which Raimundo flew around. Howling in anger, Bly began to fire a continuous string of attacks. Riding a gust high above the ring, Raimundo paused for a moment before zipping back down, all the while serving to avoid Bly's assault, and flew passed the tattooed man with a powerful tailwind trailingbehind him. Raimundo floated above the ground while the tailwind he dragged behind him caught Bly and yanked him out of the ring, sending him tumbling across the grass.

"Ring-out!" Koto announced as the crowd erupted again.

"Nice trick," Clay said while Raimundo flew over and landed on the grass.  
"Told you I'd figure out the flying thing." Raimundo smirked.

"Don't get too cocky," a tall, lanky man stepped into the ring and tossed aside his jacket. "You haven't won the round yet."

"I'll take care this one." Clay climbed into the ring.

"I just love this tension building and it's only the start of the tourney." Koto backed out of the ring. "Clay verses Temo, begin."

(-)

The crowd resumed its perpetual cheering as Clay and Temo began exchanging punches. Staring down from a walkway on the second level, Akemi Feroshy watched as Raimundo celebrated his meaningless victory with Kimiko.

"Those da guys Wuhan wants to fight so badly?" A sixteen year old girl with short, wild, blond haired girl, and a thick Boston accent leaned against the railing, dangling her arms over the side. "They don't look so tough." She wore a navy blue skirt with aqua green designs, a matching halter-top that showed off her midriff, and elbow long lace gloves with the fingers cut off.

"We'll see soon enough."

"So… which is da one that's got ya all hot and bothered, da princess or da cowboy?"

Akemi shot the girl an annoyed look. "Jane, what misfortune has led you to grace me with your presence?"

"Wuhan's just sitting around meditating, it's was sooo boring that I had ta get away." Jane smiled playfully. "Plus, he said I need ta socialize more. Like I need ta be more social, I'm plenty social."

"Hardly," Akemi laughed. "You're an anti-social psychopath with delusions of grandeur who dreams about becoming the next_ Jack the Ripper_."

"It's that kind of closed mindedness that makes me wanna carve my name in peoples chest before I cut off their ears." Jane glared at Akemi.

"I rest my case." Akemi returned his attention to the ring, carefully observing how Clay fought as he gained the advantage. After a long string of punches, Clay caught Temo with a straight kick before throwing him out of the ring.

"I'm so bored," Jane whined while the announcer declared the winner and asked the remaining fighters to step forward.

"Then go pester someone else."

"Everyone else is busy doing boring stuff."

"Then watch… quietly." Akemi kept his focus on Kimiko as she elegantly avoided her opponent's attacks at the start of the match.

"If ya wanna go all stalker on your little crush fine. I'm not gonna sit around and watch." Jane turned and started down the walkway. "I'm gonna go see if Wuhan wants ta play."

"When you find him, tell him I've finished scouting locations in the hotel and I'll have to arena finished by tomorrow night."

"Whatever," Jane replied. "And if ya decide ta ice your competition, let me know."

"A tempting offer," Akemi whispered to himself as Kimiko finished off her opponent and celebrated with Raimundo. Ignoring his rising irritation, Akemi turned away from the ring and started continue his walk around the arena. There would be plenty of time to deal with Raimundo later, but for now, there was work that required his attention if he was to get what he wanted.


	10. 08: The Runaways

Disclaimer:

"This is Major Chance O'Explosion, and I do hereby order you to remember that our illustrious General, Darth Maud-dib, did not create Xiaolin Showdown. He does not own it, he did not create it's characters, nor does own or did he create some of the additional characters appearing in this story.

"Now, some of you may be familiar with my work by now. Some of you may have heard that I am righteous man who loves the little kitties as pets. Well I am here to tell you that I am not in the feline owning business. I'm in the feline exploding business; and cousin, business is a booming!"

* * *

Chapter Eight

**The Runaways**

Cool air pumped through the long corridor that led to the eastern waiting area beneath the ancient arena. Strolling passed a blond girl with curly hair, who was talking to a French boy about the same age; Seele Gellar glanced around, hopping to spot one of his teammates. Wearing a pair of comfortable denim jeans with a hole over the right knee, a white t-shirt, and his favorite light brown jacket; he ran his rough fingers through his short, shaggy hair, silently wishing that he had taken the time to tie down his missing cohorts.

Reaching the end of the long tunnel, Seele stepped into the large eastern waiting area that held some of the tournaments participants and gave them a good view of the ring. Most of fighters kept to themselves; stretching in preparation for their match, while a few traded remarks about being the best or braging about whose team would win.

Across from the guys arguing about who would win, Seele spotted one of his teammates talking to a pair of boys dressed like ninja's from _Mortal Kombat, _sitting on a wooden bench_._ Seele rolled his eyes, mentally chastising himself for not dragging the fourteen year old girl with him. "Angie, I hope you're not causing trouble already."

"No trouble," Angie Harris replied with her usual carefree smile. She swung her straight, shoulder length brown hair away from her shimmering blue eyes that matched her blue tank-top. She had slightly tanned skin and wore tight black shorts that complimented her slender figure, black boots, and a sliver necklace that had a musical note on it. "I'm just getting to know the competition."

"Why are you talking to us?" the kid in the black and gray outfit asked.

"I'm just trying to be friendly. Come on; at least tell me your names. I'm Angie and I'm from the Island of Fudge."

"Island of Fudge?" The kid in the black and silver stared at the grinning girl for a moment. "So go back."

"Don't be like that."

"Bob, you wanna get rid of her? I'd like to watch the next match in peace," the one in silver stated dryly.

"Why not let Ayane tear her apart when she gets back." Bob shrugged. "Or you can fry her now, Alex."

"No need for that fella's, we got us a match to go win anyway." Seele motioned towards the ring hopping Angie would take the hint, but to his annoyance, she flashed a playful smile that usually meant she was about to cause trouble.

"Well, Alex, since I now know your name, how about you tell me where you're from." Angie leaned forward playfully.

"I think I'd rather fry you." Alex flashed a grin of his own.

"Okay, how about a game then? If I can knock you off that bench in one shot, you tell me a little about yourself."

Alex locked his eyes on hers for a moment before letting out a laugh and leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Deal." Just as the words left his mouth, Angie had a baseball sized sphere of electricity formed in her right hand and fired a burst of energy that landed squarely on his chest.

"Dang it girl." Seele stepped forward ready to deflect a retaliatory attack from Bob, but to his surprise, the only response that came was a amused laugh from Alex.

"Not bad. That might have hurt if I wasn't immune to electricity." Alex smirked and held out his hand as it began to crackle with white-hot lightning. "Let's see if my lightning has any effect on you."

"Do it, let's see what you got." An excited smile spread across Angie's face.

"Let's not." Hopping to avoid an unnecessary fight, Seele pushed Angie towards the arena entrance. "We got us a match to get to."

"Spoil sport," Angie said in a disappointed tone.

"Why do you always have to make trouble?" Seele let out a sigh as the cool mid-morning air hit his face.

"What trouble?" Angie shrugged, finally walking on her own power towards the ring while the energetic Koto announced the teams for the next match. "I'm just adding a little excitement into this tourney. Besides, we could have taken those two."

"Probably, but I ain't looking to find out 'til I have to. We got us enough people to fight in this tourney without you picking extra ones." Seele followed Angie into the ring and joined another of their teammates while the opposing team made their way to the ring, each wearing a colored gi. "How's it looking, Aelia?"

"It looks as if we're in for a four on four match." Aelia nodded towards their opponents, her sliver eyes reflecting the morning sun. Aelia spoke with a slight Greek accent and was the same age as Angie.

"Nothing we can't handle," Seele replied. "What's with the get up?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Aelia faked a hurt look, knowing that he was commenting on the fact that she had dressed similarly to Angie, but instead of black shorts, she wore black cotton pants and a spaghetti strap blue top. Unlike Angie, Aelia had a slightly darker tan and had her long brown hair braided.

"Will the captains of each team step forward and chose their match type?" Koto waved to each team.

Backing towards the waiting Faye, Seele glanced at Aelia. "Don't suppose you know where our fourth is?"

"Jin is right over there, sleeping peacefully." Aelia pointed to her left. Not surprised by her statement, Seele looked over to the sidewall and found the fifteen year old boy leaning against the wall, sound asleep wearing a pair of white baggy pants and a sky blue t-shirt.

"Can I wake him up?" Angie formed a small sphere of electricity.

"Remember last time?" Seele laughed, recalling an incident where she tried to wake Jin only to have the extra-dimensional teen accidentally blow the roof off of their motel. Turning around, he found himself staring into the annoyed eyes of the ring announcer. "Sorry, I'm ready to fight now."

"Finally," Koto replied dryly. "So what'll it be boys?"

"I vote for an old fashioned elimination match. Last man standing wins, ten seconds to get back to ring if you're knocked out or you lose, and a ten count if you floored." Seele tucked his hands into his jacket pocket.

"How's that sound to you, Eyu?" Koto asked.

"Agreed." Eyu, clad in a white gi, bowed before returning to his side of the ring.

"Talkative fella ain't he?" Seele stepped back over to his teammates while Koto asked each team to pick their first fighter. "You want me to take first crack at them?"

"I will go first if you don't mind." Aelia stepped passed Seele. Across the ring, a man in an orange gi jumped into the ring, swinging his muscular arms across his chest.

"Let's get this match between Kan and Aelia started." Koto slid backwards out of ring.

"I'm not planning to take it easy on you 'cause you're a girl." Kan took a low stance, ready to attack.

"I would be offended if you did." Aelia stood with her hands held out to her sides and her feet close together.

Letting out an amused grunt, Kan charged forward attempting to tackle Aelia but just as he reached the young girl, she closed her eyes, allowing him to land his attack. Just as his arms wrapped around her slender frame, her body exploded, leaving a cloud of pink flowers floating around the surprised fighter. Reappearing in the center of the ring, Aelia's eyes flashed as she threw her hands forward, grabbing Kan with an invisible force and flung him across the ring. Crashing into a stone wall, Kan angrily climbed to his feet while the spectators cheered the fighters on and Koto began her ten count.

"Way to go." Seele pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah, use that magic of yours," Angie cheered.

Growling angrily, Kan sprinted back into the ring and charged straight at Aelia. Kan hurled a fist, forcing the younger girl to jump back to avoid the blow. A sense of worry edged its way into Seele as the larger man pushed Aelia to the defensive, forcing her to jump or dive away from Kan's assault.

Ducking under another attack, Aelia ran across the ring, chanting in ancient Greek. Stopping at the rings center, she turned to face Kan as he again charged after her. With her fore and middle finger extended, she began to quickly move her left hand back and forth, leaving streaks of light hanging in mid air. "Light of Apollo, illuminate my opponent in the art of combat."

Aelia thrust her fingers forward just as Kan came within striking distance, and a thick beam of light slammed into the man's chest, knocking him off his feet. A second beam burst out from the floating streak of light and curved upwards before swinging down to hammer Kan to the ground. Cracking the stone floor of the ring as he bounced off, Kan barely had time to cry out in pain as a third swooped under him and launched him high into the air. An eerie silence fell over the audience while the three beams each sped after Kan before smashing into him from three different sides.

"Woo, way to go girl," Seele yelled over the now thunderous crowd. Kan fell to ring with a barely audible thump as Koto began her count.

"He's not getting up, because he sucks." Angie stuck her tongue out at the opposing team.

Koto gestured towards Aelia. "Our winner, by illuminating knockout, Aelia!"

"Be quiet woman." A tall, muscular man with wild hair and a slate blue gi entered the ring. "I will not allow some pathetic brats to insult us by thinking they can defeat my team."

"Oh, looks like the second captain of team _Hadou_, Bakuma, is ready to step in and fight." Koto excitedly turned to Aelia. "Who's ready on the _Runaways_ to fight next?"

"I wanna fight, I wanna fight." Angie jumped up and down.

"I'll take this one." Seele stepped passed Angie and walked over to the rings center.

"Good luck." Aelia flashed him a warm smile before joining Angie on their side of he ring.

"Seele verses Bakuma, begin!" Koto quickly exited the ring.

"Kick his butt like an Irkin Elite on a pile of snacks!" Angie shouted.

"What?" Seele glanced at the young girl with a confused look only to catch a solid punch to the jaw. "That's just low, hitting a guy who's distracted by the randomness of his random partner."

"There is no fair in a street fight," Bakuma replied, his deep voice conveying his anger over the roar of the crowd.

"Fair enough. Fortunately for me, street fights happen to be a specialty of mine." Seele darted forward with a grin and hammered Bakuma with a punch of his own. Recovering quickly, Bakuma retaliated with another harsh shot. Ignoring the pain that raced through his body from the punch Bakuma threw, Seele quickly answered with a fist of his own. The crowd erupted as the two pugilists traded punches, neither one trying to block the other.

Ignoring the shouts of his friends, Seele kept his attention on Bakuma, realizing that the first one to make a mistake would probable be the one to get his lights dimmed. Taking another blow to the jaw, Seele noticed a slight flexing of Bakuma's right hand and smirked. Letting his left fist land as before, Seele watched as Bakuma went for a right, but just as he did, Seele hammered his fist with his own. Bakuma cried out in pain as he held his tender fist before growling and attempted to land a back-fist. Easily avoiding the wide attack, Seele smiled, pleased with the opening he had created and stepped closer to his opponent before scoring with a harsh right left combo. Pressing his advantage, Seele stomped on Bakuma's right foot before pouring all of his strength into an uppercut that caused Bakuma to slump to the ground lifelessly.

Koto quickly made her ten count before gesturing towards Seele. "Seele Gellar is our winner by knockout."

"Nicely done." Aelia nodded as Seele walked over to rejoin his friends.

Glancing over to his left, Seele shook his head while Jin continued to sleep. "How can he sleep through all this racket?"

"Will the next competitors step forward?" Koto asked.

"Me next, me next." Angie excitedly jumped into the ring and ran to the center while a blond man in a red gi entered the ring.

"Ben verses Angie, begin." Koto faded out of sight.

"Before we fight, I think we should take this time to explore your past. I wanna hear the whole back-story about you and your colorful friends… like in a flashback." Angie skipped over to Ben.

"Um… no." Ben starred down at the shorter girl. "I'm just gonna end this quick."

"Don't be like that. Let's talk for a few hours and reach some kinda spiritual understanding about each other like in those anime's where they're about to fight but first talk for like two episodes and then fight realizing that each has a good reason to fight but can't afford to let the other win."

"Um… no, I just wanna fight."

"You're no fun. How about a hug for luck then?" Angie quickly wrapped her arms around his thick waist.

"Hey, let go of me so I can punch your head off and win already." Ben tried to pull her off.

"That's mean. I'm a girl, you're not suppose ta hit girls." Angie tightened her grip. A second later, Ben began crying out in pain and started to spasm as Angie used her powers to electrocute him. She then let him fall to the ground and leaned over him while Koto began her count. "Bet you wish you had a flashback now."

"…ten. Angie is the winner with a surprising KO." Koto waved her hand and Ben floated over to the side of the ring. "It looks like team Hadou is down to its final member, Eyu. Can this famous fighter make a come back and finish off the Runaways…" The audience began to cheer even louder as the man in the white gi stepped into the ring. "… or will they finish off this street fighter and advance to next round?"

"Should we wake up Jin?" Seele glanced over to the sleeping teen.

"No need," Aelia replied. "I can fight again."

"No, I wanna fight him." Angie turned to face Seele. "He looks tough so I wanna fight him."

"Alright," Seele conceded.

"Let the final match begin." Koto again faded out of sight.

"I admire your spirit, but I am going to have to pay you back for that sneak attack that took down Ben." Eyu stood ready to fight.

"Like I said, should've gone with a flashback." Angie shrugged then sprang forward, aiming a kick at the larger opponents head.

(-)

The mob of spectators shouted their approval as the match continued. Leaning in the archway that led from the eastern waiting room to the ring, Alex stared to his left, watching silently as Angie and Eyu traded blows. Despite her seemingly random nature, Alex was surprised to see that she was actually a capable fighter.

"This tourney might be fun after all." Alex glanced over at Bob, who stood next to him.

"Not exactly filled with the pushovers I thought it would be," Bob replied while Angie evaded a series of attacks. "Plus we still gotta deal with them monks, and Chase."

"Chase is here too?"

"You're surprised?"

"Not really." Alex shrugged. "Just one more guy to get rid off before this is done with and Rin is back to her floating self."

"Where did Rin and Ayane get to anyway?"

"They got bored and went to explore the island for a bit." Alex returned his attention to the match and found that Angie had turned the tables and now had Eyu on the defense. Stringing together a round of punches, Angie pushed Eyu back before unleashing a burst of electricity that sent him sliding backwards.

"You ready to give up yet?" A ripple of electricity washed over her.

"Your skill is impressive, but you lack the ability to finish me off." Clenching both fists, Eyu took a slow, deep breath before letting out a fierce shout. "Allow me to show you the power of a captain of Team Hadou!" Switching to an attack stance, a shimmering aura of teal light formed around him as he charged forward and nailed Angie with a straight punch. Eyu went for another punch but Angie ducked under it and attempted to counter, but the older man blocked her attack and caught her with two swift strikes.

Staggering back, Angie formed two spheres of electricity and hurled them at her charging opponent. The first bounced harmlessly off Eyu's armor-like aura while the second was deflected by a back-fist.

"Care to bet on a winner?" Bob asked with a grin.

"I'll pass," Alex replied, enjoying the brawl in front of him.

Catching a kick from Angie, Eyu used her leg to swing her to the edge of the ring. "You see now? Your power is not strong enough to crack through my Hadou armor."

"You wanna bet." Angie held her hands over her head and quickly formed a basketball sized sphere of crackling energy before launching it, but her attack again bounced off of Eyu's aura as he charged forward and landed a harsh roundhouse kick that sent her flying out of the ring. Tumbling backwards, Angie managed to gain control of her roll and slid to a stop a yard away from Alex and Bob. Popping up to her feet, Angie glared at the ring. "I am so gonna fry him for that."

"Tough ain't she?" Bob laughed.

"Well, she takes a kick well enough," Alex mocked. "Doubt she'll win though."

"You two pipe down, I don't need comments from the peanut gallery." Angie shot the two boys an annoyed look. "You just sit here and watch me beat on him like bully going after a nerd for his lunch money."

"Good luck with that." Alex sneered, noting that Koto had begun her count. "You might wanna hurry."

"I'll fry his butt good. I just need a little more juice." Angie smiled devilishly. Staring at the girl for an instant, Alex began to wonder what she had in mind when she held her hands towards him, answering his question. Her hands began to crackle when a massive burst of electricity shot from Alex's body, only to get absorbed by the smiling girl. "Thanks for the boost." With an almost devious laugh, Angie vaulted high into the air and landed in the center of the ring just as Koto reached 'nine' in her count.

Dropping to one knee for a moment, Alex glared at the smiling girl as her body crackled with new energy. "Did that brat just leech my energy?" Feeling his energy returning along with a wave of anger; Alex quickly rose to his feet and held up his right hand, ready to call a bolt of lightning down to turn the ring, and everyone in it, into a smoking crater.

"Hold on, we don't want to do anything that'll get use DQ'ed before we get our wish." Bob pulled his arm down.

"She stole my energy," Alex retorted.

"So we pay her back… when it's not going to cost us anything."

"Fine," Alex agreed through gritted teeth. Mentally adding Angie to his hit list, Alex returned his attention to the ring.

"It's been fun playing with you but I think I'm getting bored so how about we finish this in one final attack like in the movies?" Angie flashed a wide smile.

"If that is your wish." Eyu resumed his attack stance. "But you must realize that your powers will simply bounce off my Hadou armor."

"Really?" Angie's smile turned into a look of confusion for a moment before she charged towards Eyu with her usual grin. Waiting for her to come within reach, Eyu growled as he went for a right hook, but just before his fist landed, Angie vaulted over him. Landing behind him, Angie thrust her crackling hands towards his back and unleashed a massive bolt of electricity that sent him flying towards the stands and cracked his protective armor as he bounced off the sidewall. Quickly forming a basketball sized sphere of energy, she hurled it after the flying man and cheered when it exploded as it made contact with his back.

"I don't think he's getting back up," Bob laughed while Eyu slumped to the ground and Koto began her count.

"Those guys weren't too bad." Alex held his attention on Angie and her friends as they cheered their victory along with the crowd. Letting out an amused laugh, Alex felt a fresh wave of excitement wash over him as the ring began to clear to get ready for the next match.

"Look's like we're up next," Bob stated plainly. "You want me to go find Ayane?"

"Let her relax a little. I'm sure we can win this first match with just us." Alex looked up into the stands, sensing a familiar chi, and let his trademark grin slip out. Holding his attention on Raimundo and the other monks for a moment, Alex and Bob made their way to the ring as Koto called for the next group of contestants.

"You wanna smash them quick or slow?" Bob nodded towards the group of six fighters that now made their way towards the ring from the western waiting room. "Please say slow."

"I don't care if it's fast or slow." Alex glanced over at their opponents, excited to finally be able to test out his skills after months of training. "I'm just hoping for a wild party."

**

* * *

****A/N**;

Special thanks to **Shao Apopthis**, who created Seele Gellar; **HealingSpringWaters**, who created the interesting character of Aelia; and **RaiKimluva22**, who created the fun loving character of Angie Harris. I appreciate you letting me borrow your characters and hoped you enjoyed their introduction.


	11. 09: Fear and Monsters

Disclaimer;

Hi everybody. Just another reminder that I did not create Xiaolin Showdown and I do not own it. Also, they say the best cat is the one you never have to explode. Well I respectfully disagree. The best cat is the one you only have to explode once. That's how I do it, that's how America does it, and it's worked pretty well so far.

A/N;

Remember to my profile for polls relating to this story. Your votes on these polls will certain outcomes in the story.

* * *

Chapter Nine

**Fear and Monsters**

The afternoon sun shined brightly over the island of Avalon as peopled hurried from small food carts or venders offering drinks to return to their seats in anticipation of the next match of Tatiana's tournament. The continuous torrent of cheers from bloodthirsty spectators quieted for a few moments as Koto had the ring cleared and repaired by a pair of Sinean. Watching from the second level, Raimundo leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head, wishing he was at the gorgeous beach he had passed on his way to the stadium earlier in the morning. He fully intended to hit the beach and make use of Titania's offer to enjoy his stay, but there was still one match he needed to see.

"I reckon we're gonna have us some stiff competition based on those last two fights," Clay whistled from the seat on Raimundo's left. "'Course, the way Alex and Bob tore through their match, you can bet they'll be trouble down the line."

"Please, they may have gotten a little stronger, but we'll beat them like a…" Kimiko trailed off in the seat to Raimundo's right. "Clay, what's a good way to finish that?"

"Beat 'em like a rug at a yard-sale." Clay tipped his hat forward.

"Yeah, we'll beat them like that." Kimiko laughed.

"It does not matter," Omi stated from behind a large ice-cream cone. "We are sure to prevail against them as we have done in the past."

"Omi's right," Clay agreed. "No point sweatin' 'em 'tell we gotta fight 'em. Assuming they make far enough to face us."

"They will," Raimundo replied grumpily. "No way Alex will lose until we've had our chance to settle the score."

Kimiko let out a long breath then rose to her feet. "Well that wont be today, so how about we get out of here and explore the island."

"That sounds most agreeable." Omi stood as well, followed by Clay.

"You guys go ahead." Raimundo started to let them pass when the sound of Koto announcing the start of the eighth match froze him in his seat. Sensing a large amount of chi, he shifted his gaze from Koto to the team making their way to the ring. "It's him."

"Who?" Clay and Omi asked simultaneously.

"Wuhan." Raimundo motioned towards the large man. Following behind him, the other six members of Team Wuhan stepped into the ring. Most of Wuhan's team looked normal enough, but one familiar face managed to catch Raimundo's attention.

"Akemi?" Kimiko whispered, clearly spotting her childhood friend. "What's he doing here, and with them?"

_Probably been working with Wuhan since the energy absorption unit got stolen_, Raimundo replied mentally. A part of him wanted to tell her what had happened back at her father's lab, but he knew it would be better for her to find out on her own.

"That the guy that you told us 'bout?" Clay sat back down while Wuhan's opponents stepped into the ring.

"He… he is much stronger than I first imagined." Omi glance at each of the fighters.

"And he's holding back most of his power." Raimundo looked over the rest of team Wuhan, wondering how strong they might be. "He put out more chi when he fought me and Alex."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get this match started." Koto's voice drew everyone's attention back to her. "Now that team Wuhan and team Resol, both of whom are favorites to win this tourney, are here, what type of match are we gonna have?"

"Let's settle this quickly." The captain of team Resol stepped forward. "An all out battle royal, everyone at once, and the last team standing wins."

"Agreed, but I see no reason for my team to waste their efforts on you." Wuhan glared at the opposing captain and waved his teammates off. "I alone will be enough to deal you."

"My, a daring challenge from the oldest Wuhan brother. Now this is why I love this sport," Koto said enthusiastically.

"Don't look down on us," one of the Resol team members shouted.

"Man, I wanna fight too." A girl with short, wild blond hair turned towards Wuhan while her pals stepped out of the ring. "Ya promised I'd get ta play in their blood."

"Apologies Jane, but our employer asked that I send a message," Wuhan replied.

"Fine, but I better get ta have some fun later." Jane skipped her way out of the ring with an eerie, deceptively innocent smile.

"This'll be fine," the captain of team Resol laughed. "But when you lose, you lose for your entire team."

"Agreed." Wuhan nodded.

"It looks like team Resol has accepted the challenge is ready to fight, so without further ado…begin!" Koto disappeared in a flash of light.

"Arrogant pig!" A large member from team Resol charged forward and unloaded a barrage of angry attacks, all of which missed their targets as Wuhan effortlessly avoided them. With an almost bored expression, Wuhan caught the man's fist in mid punch and lifted him up by the arm before driving a powerful fist into his gut. Looking back to the rest of team Resol, Wuhan tossed the now unconscious man aside and gestured for the rest to attack.

"You may be strong, but no man can withstand the power of team Resol." The captain shifted into an attack position, as did his partners. "Attack him at once. Let's end this now."

"If that is your wish," Wuhan replied plainly as his attackers charged.

"Guy's like bull trampling sheep," Clay whistled softly.

"No kidding." A hint of apprehension washed over Raimundo as he watched Wuhan smash through the opposing team. One team member would aim a well-polished attack only to have it parried and countered with a harsh blow from Wuhan. Each strike Wuhan landed sent one of his attackers flying out of the ring or skidding across the stone floor until only the team captain remained standing.

"Im… impossible…" The captain staggered back a few steps.

"I commend you on lasting as you have. However, I have a message to deliver and you will make an adequate messenger." Wuhan shot forward and grabbed the captain by the hair before landing two brutal punches to the face. Pausing for a moment, Wuhan glanced over the cheering crowd before locking his gaze on Raimundo. Swinging the captain around, Wuhan flashed an unnerving smirk as he reared back and hammered the motionless man with enough force to send him crashing into the stands on the third level.

"The winner, Tomen Wuhan of team Wuhan." Koto reappeared in the ring standing next to Wuhan with as excited look on her face.

"While I am impressed by his fighting strength, the manner in which he defeated his opponent was uncalled for," Omi stated over the roar of the crowd while Wuhan and his team strolled casually into the western waiting room.

"It was a massage." Raimundo shook his head. "He wanted us to know exactly what he was capable of."

"Hard to believe we fought a monster with that much power." Kimiko stood up and smiled at Raimundo. "What happened to the days when all we had to fight were Jack-bots and occasionally Mala-Mala Jong?"

"Those day are gone, as yours will soon be," a cold, familiar voice answered from the walkway behind the monks. Jumping to his feet, Raimundo turned around, surprised to find Mikos Von Deprave sneering at him. "It is good to see you alive and well. I would hate to be denied the opportunity to witness your demise."

"I thought we left you deader than a possum on the side of the road." Clay rose to his feet as did Omi and spun to face the man that had tried to steal their powers and the Shen Gong Wu.

"I'd have sworn Alex and Bob buried you under the rubble of your own house." Raimundo stepped up to the walkway followed by his friends.

"Perhaps he merely wish's us to repay him for attacking Master Fung." Omi glared at the middle-aged man referring to when Mikos sneaked into the temple and stole an ancient scroll.

Mikos laughed as he gestured down to the ring. "You troublesome pests will no longer stand in the way of destiny. You have seen the power of Wuhan first hand. With him and the others I have assembled, you four as well as Ayane's little friends will pay for the indignity you visited upon my house."

"So Wuhan is working for you?" Kimiko stepped forward, clearly ready to attack the older man. "Why'd you send him to attack my dad's factory?"

"That is beyond your ability to comprehend, little girl. You need only know that by the end of this tournament, you unpleasant children will be made unto dust, and I will achieve the destiny that has eluded my family for generations." Mikos looked down at each of the young monks before brushing passed them as if he were merely stepping over a pebble in his way. "Do try to stay in the tournament long enough for my team to crush your spines."

Raimundo kept his focus on Mikos as he slowly walked out of sight. "Just what we needed, one more guy looking to take us out."

"Reckon we had enough of those already." Clay crossed his arms.

"What do you suppose he meant by achieving his family destiny?" Omi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure, but we're gonna find out." Raimundo glanced at Omi. "Whatever the Dracula knockoff is planning, we're putting a stop to."

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Kimiko started down the walkway with a worried look on her face. "I gotta go talk to Akemi and find out what Mikos has done to make him join up with Wuhan."

"Look, Kim." Raimundo put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in mid-step. "I… he could…" Raimundo struggled to tell her the truth about what happened in Tokyo knowing that it would only hurt her. "He might be working with them because he wants to be there."

"Why would he do that?" Kimiko shot Raimundo a furious look. "How can you be so quick to judge him when you don't even know him?"

"Kim, I…"

"Save it Rai. I've known Akemi since I was a kid and the only way he'd work for a guy like Mikos is if he's forced to." Kimiko pushed Raimundo's hand away and stormed down the walkway.

"What was that all 'bout?" Clay scratched the back of his head. "Not like you to jump to conclusions 'bout people."

"Back in Tokyo Akemi made it clear that he wants me out of the way so he could have Kimiko for himself. He blamed the theft of the energy unit thing on Alex and Ayane, but I saw Wuhan take it. Ten bucks says Akemi and Wuhan were working together the whole time," Raimundo explained. "Trust me, the guy's shady."

Omi turned to face Raimundo. "Why have you not told Kimiko about this?"

"'Cause unless I could actually prove he's responsible, she'd only get pissed at me; as you just saw." Raimundo looked from Omi to Clay. "You should go after her and watch her back. Omi and I'll see what we can dig up on Mikos's plan."

"Sure thing." Clay nodded before hurrying after Kimiko.

"Come on." Raimundo gestured for Omi to follow him as he started down the walkway. "Let's go see if we can find out what Mikos is up to."

"How are we going to accomplish that?" Omi looked up to him. "The only one who _really_ knows him well is Ayane, and I do not believe she will want to help us."

"Probably not, but she might want to hurt him. Besides I have another person in mind to ask," Raimundo replied, still wondering if he should have gone after Kimiko. As much as he wanted to, he knew that as long as she was mad at him it was better to let Clay watch her back. Pushing aside his thoughts of Kimiko, he shifted his focus on the task before him. No matter what it took, he wasn't about to let Mikos have his way.

(-)

"Match fifteen, team Bedrock verses the Street Rats, begin!" Koto motioned for the two teams to start then hurried out of the ring as team Bedrock rushed forward.

Taking a slow, calming breath, Nyx pushed out the sound of the roaring mob that filled the stadium around her and focused on the muscular man charging towards her. Letting her training to over, she deftly evaded his opening salvo of attacks and slid to his left. Blocking a back-fist as he turned to face her, Nyx ducked under a high roundhouse kick before spinning to her left and sweeping the mans left leg out from under him. Allowing her momentum to carry her around, she followed up with a crescent kick just as he caught himself from falling. A sense of satisfaction fell over the brown haired girl as she watched the man wince in pain and rub his temple. The man had a scruffy face, unshaven face, a face that reminded her of the man she had met Yorkshire. The man she had killed.

Glancing to her right she spotted Lucius deflecting the attacks from his lanky opponent before countering with a trio of punches followed by a quick hip-throw. Not far from Lucius, Roy appeared to be having trouble with his opponent. Struggling to block the bulky mans advance, Roy attempted to duck under a wide hook, only to catch a solid knee to his ribs. Gasping for air, Roy doubled over while the bulky man laughed. Stepping to Roy's side, the man hammered him on the jaw, knocking him to his knees before striking him again.

Forgetting about her own adversary, Nyx dashed over towards the bulky man, and grabbed his arm as he reared back to punch again. Yanking the man's arm towards her hip, she twisted his wrist in a way that painfully locked his arm in place and forced him to bend forward. As the man came forward, Nyx met the painful expression on his face with a swift kick to the nose an instant before she twisted his wrist in the opposite direction and threw him over her shoulder. "You alright?" Nyx turned back to face the French boy.

"Much obliged my brave belle. I look forward to making it up to you." Roy flashed a warm smile, one that, to her surprise, she couldn't help but return.

"Anytime." Nyx reached down to help him up. Despite the misgivings she had about being around Roy, about the trouble she might cause him, she was surprised to find that she had grown to trust him. He was the only one she could confide in, besides her brother, and he seemed to understand what it was like to be something you didn't want to be. He knew what it was like to be _different, _to have something evil inside you. But instead of condemning her, he supported her. He encouraged her to accept her gift, to use it… use it to strike back at a world that did nothing but take away from her.

"Look out." Roy sprang to his feet and shoved Nyx back just before the bulky mans tree trunk like arm smashed into the ground where she had been. Spinning quickly on his heel, Roy aimed a kick at the man's chin, but the bulky man managed to catch his foot. Holding onto Roy's ankle, the man nailed him with a ruthless punch to the face then spun around and flung him towards the center of the ring.

"Roy." Nyx started forward but a kick to the chest knocked her off her feet. Quickly climbing to her feet, she spotted the bulky man stalking towards a dazed Roy. On the opposite side of the ring, she noticed that the remaining two members of team Bedrock were slowly pushing Lucius towards the edge of the ring. Blocking a kick from the lanky man, Lucius attempted to counter but a kick from the muscular man stopped his momentum long enough for the lanky one to recover, spin around Lucius, and grab him in a full nelson.

"Got you now, boy." The muscular man, the leader, sneered maliciously as he reared back and punched Lucius on the jaw.

_It's the same. He has the same look that he did. The same look as our father_. Nyx started forward, vaguely aware of the fury that began to overshadow her conscious mind. "I won't let you hurt them!" Looking up, she could feel the change in her eyes; feel as they turned jet black. The endless roar of the spectators ceased as all the light around the arena pulled away, leaving only complete and absolute darkness. The darkness that descended over the ring left her opponents blind and confused while the mass of spectators expressed their shock and concern about what was happening.

Unaffected by the darkness she had unleashed, she stepped over to the bulky man that towered over Roy. Without breaking stride, Nyx flattened her right hand and drove her fingers into the man's side, twisting her wrist, and digging her fingers into a nerve cluster that locked his hips and legs in place. Maintaining her momentum, she pivoted on her heel then jabbed her index and forefinger into his throat with enough force to knock him to the ground and leave him gagging on the ring floor.

Continuing across the ring, Nyx greeted the team leader with a blow to his ribs followed by a jab to his upper thigh before spinning into a low crouch and ramming two fingers into the side of his knee. Crying out in pain, the leader dropped to one knee, unable to move his opposite leg. Rising to her feet, Nyx watched as Lucius slipped out of the lanky man's grasp. Spinning behind the confused man, Lucius twisted his wrist behind him before stabbing an extended finger into his shoulder blade, paralyzing his arm, and swept his legs out from under him. Just as the man's head bounced off of the stone tile, Lucius kicked him on the temple, knocking him out.

Lucius turned to face Nyx and flashed a smile, his normally hazel eyes glowing with a white light. "I do believe that takes care this match."

"Stone, Rock, where are you? What's happin'?" The leader tried to stand but fell to his hands and knee's.

"Yer chums have checked out." Lucius glanced down at him. "Seems about a good time to concede defeat, huh. 'Less of course you think you can fight on a single leg."

"Never… Barney Slate never gives up!"

"Fine," Nyx replied, her voice cold even to her own ears. Slate lunged forward, pushing off his good leg, swinging blindly at the young twins. Replying with a harsh blow to his ribs, Nyx spun on her heels, building momentum as she moved to his side. Extending two fingers, Nyx jammed her right hand into the back of Slate's neck, severing the nerve cluster that allowed him to use of his limbs.

"Why did you do that?" Lucius asked while Slate slumped to the ground, his only movement coming from his fear filled eyes.

"I had to." Turning towards her brother, Nyx let out a long breath, trying to expel the anger that clung to her. Releasing her hold on the darkness, she could hear the relieved sighs from the audience as the afternoon sun returned to shine brightly over the arena.

"No you didn't." Lucius stepped over to her. "He would have given up. He was beat on one leg."

Koto slowly stepped into the ring, taking in the sight of the three men that were left lying on the ground. "Well folks, I don't know what exactly happened but it appears as if the _Street Rats_ have managed to claim victory."

"He would have kept attacking us," Nyx stated, ignoring Koto and the crowds cheers. "He would have hurt us. They all want to hurt us… now he can't. The important thing is that we won."

"I fail to see zhe problem." Roy stepped over to the siblings. "I did not see what happened, but if Nyx did zhis to zhem, zhen she was right to do so. Better to eliminate any who get in our way, no?"

"No." Lucius shot an angry look at Roy. "If she missed she could have killed him, or left herself wide open to get killed."

"I thought we wanted win?" Nyx asked. "We _have_ to win if want our lives back."

"I zhought we were on zhe same page? To win is why you are here, is it not?" Roy put a hand on Nyx's shoulder. "She did what needed to be done."

Lucius held his gaze on Roy for moment before looking back to his sister. "I want to win, Nyx, I do. But I don't want to win like this. Not by becoming like them… something dark."

"I'm already something dark." Nyx pushed passed Lucius, quickly making her way towards the western waiting area. Despite the afternoon sun, a cold sensation swept through her as she glanced over her shoulder, struggling to hold back the fear and anger that constantly plagued her. _I'm a monster_.


	12. 10: Plots Within Plots

Disclaimer;

Your friendly neighborhood Darth Maud-dib here, letting all you boy's and girl's know that as brilliant as I am, I did not create Xiaolin Showdown and I have never owned it or its characters. I also feel I should remind you that cats and plastic explosives still don't mix. However, cats and sticks of dynamite _do_ mix. The two make one explosive party favor.

* * *

Chapter Ten

**Plots Within Plots**

A pleasant breeze blew over the island of Avalon while the sun began its slow decent beneath the horizon, giving the sky a vibrant orange and red tint. Festive music could be heard over the breeze as most of the islands visitors made their way to the beach party being thrown by Titania to celebrate the end of the first round. The Faye Queen had even invited those unfortunate enough to have lost to stay and enjoy the rest of the tournament.

Despite the music coming for the beach, Akemi Feroshy still felt that the arena had an eerie silence as he glanced around the empty stadium. The only other person in sight was the twenty nine year old woman in the lavender and purple body suit. She had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and was hunched over a computer-sized piece of equipment. "Careful not to change the frequency setting."

Rebecca Lyn glanced back at him with an annoyed look in her cold gray eyes. "If you would rather do it yourself."

"I went though a lot of trouble to steal that unit; even more to copy the technology and adapt it to suit our purpose." Akemi returned her glare. "Those energy absorption units represent a lot time and money, and considering I spent the day mapping out locations to place them, I don't want to see the plan ruined by a simple crossed wire."

"I know my job. You had better be sure about the locations." Lyn removed a metal grate from underneath one of the stadium seats and started to slip the unit inside.

"This spot is directly below where the target will be." Akemi turned away from the frigid woman to watch the sun set. "Let's just hurry this along. I'd like to go to that party." Mentally running through the list of things that needed to be done before they could move to the next phase of their plan, Akemi let Lyn continue her work in silence when the sound of footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Akemi."

Turning to his left, Akemi was surprised to find Kimiko standing on the walkway a few feet away. Sneaking a quick glance at Lyn, he was relieved to see that her body hid the unit from Kimiko's line of sight. Stepping over to his childhood friend, Akemi smiled warmly. "Kim, its good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked.

"I wanted to explore the arena, without the distraction of our audience."

"I mean, why are you here on this island, and why are your working with Wuhan?"

"I received an invitation the same as you apparently did," Akemi replied, only half lying. "I joined Wuhan's team in hopes of regaining the energy absorption unit that Alex and Ayane stole from your father's lab."

"I don't want you getting hurt. They stole the unit from _my_ dad's lab, so _I'll_ deal with getting it back."

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Akemi glanced around, expecting to find one or more of her annoying friends.

"Wuhan's working for man named Mikos Von Deprave," Kimiko stated. "He's an evil nutcase that plans to conquer the world."

"I hardly believe in good or evil. Dwelling on the distinction between the two is a waste of time." Akemi turned to the side, finding the crimson light from the setting sun almost as beautiful as Kimiko. "One you have let your monk friends fool you into believing is all that matters. There are better things to focus on. Things that transcend good or evil; things that enable a man to achieve his destiny. I can not judge whether this Von Deprave is just or not, but I do know that my being here is the right course of action."

"But why? Why team with a guy like that?"

"Do you not realize that its all for you. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I'm here to help you avenge the theft of your father's energy unit. I'm here to keep you safe from the machinations of those that would harm you." Akemi turned back to face her, gesturing across the arena. "But if you truly believe Von Deprave to be the villain, then join me and lets rid the world of him. Fighting together, you and I can take Titania's wish for ourselves and live any life we choose."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this is something I've got to do myself." Kimiko smiled warmly at him. "Besides, Rai and I have a score to settle with Wuhan. Not to mention some of the other competitors."

_And we wouldn't want to disappoint poor Raimundo_. Akemi returned her smile. "Kimiko, I will learn the truth about Von Deprave and about Wuhan. I will do everything I can to see you safe and happy. So relax, go and enjoy the party. I'll catch up with you and you can tell me all about your triumphant victory in the first round."

"Alright," Kimiko conceded, placated by his soft voice. "But be careful."

"Of course." Nodding in agreement, Akemi waited until Kimiko had walked out of sight before letting his smile fade and turning around.

"Very convincing." Lyn finished hiding the unit and glanced towards Akemi. "She honestly believes you want to help her."

"But I do," Akemi replied. "I intend to free her from the weakness that holds her back and give her a life with true power."

"Young love… how sickening." Lyn briskly walked passed him. "Speaking of nauseating children."

Akemi glanced over his shoulder to find Jane blocking Lyn's path. "What do you want Jane?"

"I'm reporting in." Lyn pushed passed Jane, disappearing into a dark archway that led into the stadium.

"I hate that woman." Jane smiled playfully. "I should totally peal her skin off and make a hat, or maybe a scarf."

"But if you do, you'll only end up poisoned or melted by Lyn's powers." Akemi stepped over to the annoying sociopathic girl, thinking of a way she could be used for his benefit. "On second thought, perhaps you should."

Jane tilted her head, glaring at him with an irritated look that almost made him laugh. "If you're gonna be mean then I'm gonna go find someone else ta play with. Maybe da guy with da dragon eyes who fought in da last match of da day."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Akemi turned back to the setting sun, remembering the file he had read on Chase Young. "Besides, I have something else in mind to keep you occupied."

Jane stepped in closer and leaned on his shoulder. "Why Akemi, I didn't think ya liked me like that."

Suppressing a shudder, Akemi shoved Jane off of him and shot her an annoyed glare. "Don't ever touch me."

"Okay… then I'm outta here." Jane turned to leave. "I'm gonna find someone fun to hang with."

"Wait, how would you like to help me get rid of Raimundo Pedrosa?"

"Can I play in his blood?" Jane spun around with a twisted grin of her face.

"I don't micro-manage." Akemi motioned for her to follow as he made his way out of the arena. _I do hope you're having fun Raimundo, because you're in for a long night._

(-)

A gentle breeze carrying the scent of the ocean blew over a wooden terrace that overlooked the beach as contestants played, swam, or surfed in the water. Festive music played by a group of Sinean added to the pleasant atmosphere while the last rays of light from the setting sun began to fade below the horizon. Sitting at a white table on the far side of the terrace, a red headed kid in a black coat conversed with a girl in a blue and pink sundress.

"Ain't that the guy who lost to a nine year old girl?"

Yuina Bliss glanced to her right at her seventeen year old brother and nodded. He was two years older than she was and stood at five feet six inches; Cal had dark green eyes that were almost covered by his mid-length brown hair, and pale skin that was slightly darker than her own. He wore a short-sleeved crimson shirt under a black vest, baggy black pants, and black shoes. The only jewelry he wore was a set of dog-tags with his name on them.

"Looks like it," Seung replied from Cal's right. An inch taller than Cal, he wore his usual brown combat boots, black pants, sleeveless blue shirt, and a set of dog-tags with his own name on them. Tying his dark blue jacket around his waist, Seung turned from the geeky looking couple towards Cal, causing the setting sun to reflect off his square rimmed glasses and brown eyes. "Maybe we should ask."

"Let's. I want to meet the girl anyway." Cal started towards the far side of the terrace with Seung at his side.

Feeling a slight grin spread across her lips, Yuina moved a lock of her long bronze hair away from her aqua-blue eyes. Adjusting the sleeveless dark green hoodie she wore over her black, long-sleeved turtleneck, she slid her earphones around her pale neck and followed a few steps behind her taller brother. Enjoying the sound her dark brown boots made on the wooden floor, she tucked a hand into the pocket of her camouflage shorts and turned off her MP3 player. Reaching the table at the far side of the terrace, Yuina sat on the wooden banister and crossed her legs. Letting her hands rest just above her black knee high socks, she let out a sigh, figuring that harassing the pair of nerds would be bothersome. Bothersome, but entertaining.

"Yeah, this is the one that lost to the little girl," Cal laughed.

"You jerks mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here." The red haired boy glanced at each of them.

"Not any more, carp." Cal motioned for the boy to leave, his thick London accent giving his words a menacing tone.

"You do realize you're talking to Jack…" the boy started, but shrieked in terror as Seung grabbed him by the jacket and yanked him across the table. "I'll give you anything you want, just don't do me ugly!"

"Take a hike." Seung held him eye level for a moment before shoving him over wooden banister. Laughing at the girlish shriek that the boy emitted as he fell four feet to the sandy beach, Yuina watched as the cowardly boy ran off, grumbling something about treating an evil boy genius with respect.

"What do you want?" the girl in the sundress asked with an Italian accent.

"I'd like to know your name, love." Cal sat down in the now empty chair next to her.

"The Brain, Winifred Testarossa."

"Nice meeting you Winifred." Cal extended a hand.

"Fred. I prefer Fred."

"I understand. I'm Callum Bliss, but you can call me Cal. The silent one is my little sister Yuina. We just call her Yna though. And the gent over there is Seung Coleman."

"Charmed." Fred rolled her eyes and started to stand, but Seung stepped over and put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back into her chair.

"Don't leave now; we're just getting to know each other." Seung leaned against the table. "You said you were the Brain, right? So that makes you what… the seventh gun?"

Cal looked around, pretending to be surprised. "What a coincidence, we've always wanted to meet the Seven Guns of Jindai High. You see, I've heard stories about Jindai High. They say it's a school built for martial arts, a school filled with world class fighters. A school filled with badasses. But out of that entire bunch, they say there are seven guys that reign at the top."

"Cal and I have this hobby, we track down fighters who think they're strong and beat them to a bloody stump," Seung added coldly. "Are you strong?"

"We have an open door policy when it comes to challenges; however, I'm really not fighting in the tournament here, so you really should take this up with one of the others. Still, I can give an official reply." Fred looked from Cal to Seung and smiled. Holding up her right wrist, she adjusted one of the three silver bracelets on her wrist then pointed her hand towards Seung's chest an instant before the bracelet transformed into a silver cannon that covered her hand.

Seung barely had time to look at the high-tech weapon aimed at him, when a laser blast sent him crashing into another table. Spinning around, Fred fired another laser at Cal, who barely managed to roll out of the way. Stepping away from the table, Fred fired two more shots at Cal before aiming at Yuina. Sliding off the banister just as a laser whizzed passed her head, Yuina darted to her right, avoiding another blast then slid under a table and tipped it on its side to use as cover. Shouting angrily, Cal hurled a chair at the Italian girl only to see it blasted into pieces.

"Enough with the laser blasts." Seung grabbed Fred from behind, holding her arms so that she couldn't aim. He started to turn her around, when five vine like tendrils wrapped around his neck. Yanking him away from Fred, the tendrils lifted Seung into the air before slamming him violently onto the wooden floor then used his body to smash another table and finally threw him near Cal and Yuina.

"Did your mother not tell you that it is rude to dance with a lady without her permission?" A French girl in a burgundy dress stepped onto the terrace, while the tendrils retracted into her hand and morphed into fingers.

"Nice timing Ada." Fred quickly joined her friend.

"Now how does two dainty little girls like you get to be Guns?" Cal slowly started towards them while Yuina and Seung climbed to their feet.

"Do," Ada corrected in an annoyed tone. "How _do_ two dainty girls like you get to be guns?"

"A French girl and a Italian girl, I think I like this group of yours." Cal flashed a twisted smile. His smile faded, however, as a glowing spear landed in front of him, cutting him off from the girls. Starring at the luminescent weapon, Cal began to step around it, when it exploded with just enough force to send him flying back into Seung. Quickly kneeling at Cal's side, Yuina helped him to his feet, relieved that he was unhurt. Glancing around, she spotted a young Chinese boy standing to the left of them.

"Three on two is hardly a fair fight."

"And you are?" Seung glared at the boy.

"I am the Fifth Gun of Jindai High. The Battlebrand, Kashim Tianjin. Your challenge has been accepted, but your cowardly attack on the Brain is unforgivable. An attack on one is an attack on all of us, and by my blade, I shall defeat you one by one until…"

"That will not be necessary, not yet anyway." Ada stretched her arm across the terrace, halting Kashim's rant before looking back towards Cal. "It would be… inappropriate for us to fight here. If you three wish to fight us, then I suggest you wait until we face each other in the arena."

"Sure thing love. It's a date." Cal let out an amused laugh before turning around and stepping over to the banister. "Don't forget to bring all of your friends. We've really been wanting to beat on you guys." Laughing again, Cal hopped over the banister. Following after him, Yuina and Seung quickly caught up as he strolled down the beach. Putting an arm around Yuina, Cal glanced down at her with a smirk that usually meant he had some twisted idea in his head. "So, what do you think?"

Yuina returned his grin, egger to start the next round of the tournament and watch her brother and Seung bludgeon another team of competitors. "They could be fun. Tear 'em apart."

(-)

"Quite an interesting first day, wouldn't you agree?" Looking down at the beach from the roof of her island resort, Titania watched as her guests enjoyed themselves and the music played by four of her Sinean.

"Majesty, is it wise to allow so many mortals onto the island?" Owen stood a few feet behind her, as rigid as the tree's in the forest. "Mortals are unpredictable. They tend to grasp at powers beyond their comprehension in hopes of lifting themselves higher in status. Especially some of ones you insisted on inviting."

"That's what makes this fun," Titania replied over her shoulder. "Beings that are too predictable and unable to change are _so_ boring."

"Still, I wish you would reconsider some of the contestants. They're dangerous. Far more ambitious than the mortals we have dealt with in the past."

"You worry far too much, dear Owen."

"With respect my Queen, that is my role as Administrator of Avalon."

"Let the mortals have their little plots and schemes. It's not as if I don't have any of my own." Titania returned her attention to the beach, focusing on a particular group of contestants. "You never told me what you thought of them."

"It is my opinion that they could prove to be a danger to us, and they are far too consumed by their own agenda to be of use to you."

Titania smiled, unsurprised by Owen's answer. "That's where you're wrong. They are unrefined and a bit crude at the moment, but I see great potential in them. I think they will become extremely useful to me in the coming days."

"Forgive me if I retain my doubts." Owen nodded. "What shall I do about the _other_ two, Fox and…"

"Leave them be, for now. They are both after something and I'm curious to see what." Titania motioned for Owen to leave before shifting her gaze to another team of combatants that held her interest. _They can all spin their webs as much as they like. They'll just have to learn that I spin mine larger._

* * *

**A/N;**

At this time, I would like to thank **13AnimE13** for letting me borrow the characters of Yuina "Yna" Bliss, Callum "Cal" Bliss, and Seung Coleman. Hooray for villains. I always did like villains.

Also, it's audience participation time again. If you would like to see Alex help Raimundo out of a bad situation, or ensure Rai winds up in one, go to my profile and cast your vote on the poll. Your votes will influence the outcome of an upcoming chapter.


	13. 11A: Ambush

Disclaimer;

"Warning, the following episode is rated C4 for copious amounts of cat explosions." Xiaolin Showdown is owned by Christie Hui, Warner Brothers Entertainment, and other people who are not me. Please support the official release.

**A/N;**

Its audience participation time again. If you want to follow the events involving Raimundo then continue to read this chapter. If you would rather follow what happens to Omi, go to chapter 11-B now. Both chapters are different, but if you read one and not the other you'll still get the whole story later on.

* * *

Chapter 11-A

**Ambush**

Cutting across a large wave, Raimundo smiled, enjoying the night air as he surfed back towards the now empty beach. The beach party had lasted for almost five hours, most of which was spent looking for clues to Mikos' plan. Hoping to clear his head, Raimundo had spent the rest of the night surfing under the midnight stars. Reaching the moonlit beach, Raimundo hopped off the board lent to him by the Sinean, Zoe, and stood it up in the sand. Drying off with a large towel from his room, his mind began to drift back to Kimiko and what he should do about Akemi.

"Of course, after I take care of Akemi and Mikos, I'll still have Wuhan, Alex, Chase, Wuya, and who knows who else to deal with," Raimundo laughed, running through his ever growing list of enemies. Draping his towel over a shoulder, he decided to turn in for the night, since the first match in the morning would pit him and the monks against the team Koto had dubbed Team Cliché. Finding the pair of sandals he had left on the beach, he began to slip one on when he spotted Rin walking towards a thick forest that seemed out of placed near the beach. _A little late for a stroll_.

Sliding the other sandal on, Raimundo quickly followed after the green haired sorceress, curious to see what she was up to. Keeping a hundred yard distance between them, Raimundo trailed Rin for twenty minutes, using the large trees or thick bushes to remain out of sight. Darting behind another tree trunk, he peered around it as Rin paused, clearly looking for something. Wondering what exactly she was searching for, he felt tempted to just pop out and ask her when a rustling sound from behind caused him to spin around. Half expecting Alex or one of the other Heylin Dragons, as they now called themselves, to attack him, Raimundo visually scanned the area while stretching out his senses to feel out any approaching chi. Not sensing Alex, Ayane, or Bob, Raimundo turned back around only to discover that Rin had vanished.

Stepping out from behind the tree, Raimundo glanced around hoping to find some clue as to which way she had went. "Great, lost her and whatever it was she was looking for." Annoyed that he had let her slip away, he let out a long breath and started back the way he had come. "Now all I gotta do is find my way out of here."

"Don't worry. I'll help ya get home, in pieces."

Raimundo quickly turned towards the sound of the unfamiliar voice and spotted a girl with short, wild blonde hair as she flung five pink crescent shaped blades at him. Rolling to his left, Raimundo came to his feet just as the blades sliced through the tree that had been behind him. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Jane da Ripper, but ya can call me Jolly Jane if ya like."

"Jane the Ripper? I guess this island is filled with nutcases." Raimundo locked his gaze on the girl when Akemi stepped out from behind a tree to her left. "Oh, its you again."

"You'll have to forgive Jane; she is rather silly and fancies herself after Jack the Ripper." Akemi glanced from her to Raimundo. "Not sure why though."

"He's my hero," Jane replied dreamily. Skipping towards Raimundo, she looked him over before glancing back to Akemi. "I can see why you're jealous. He's much cuter than you. Plus he's got beautiful dark eyes. Can I have his eyes?" Jane looked back to Raimundo. "Can I have your eyes? I promise I'll take real good care of 'em."

"Whoa." Raimundo slowly took a step away from the girl, confusion and nervousness swimming through him. "You seem like a nice person, what with the apparent insanity and all, but I got an early morning and I might need my eyes, so I'm going to leave now."

"Don't be stingy, give me your eyes," Jane demanded, sounding genuinely offended by his refusal.

"Jane, you can play with him after you have sliced him into tiny chunks." Akemi stepped forward.

"Too afraid to fight me your…" Raimundo shot Akemi an angry look only to get interrupted by a kick to the face from Jane.

Akemi let out an amused laugh. "I could kill you myself, but it's easier to let her do it. Plus, she seems to enjoy it."

"I do." Jane aimed another high kick at Raimundo, but he managed to roll under it. Surprised by Jane's speed, Raimundo blocked a third kick before jumping back a few feet. Chasing after him, Jane flung her hand forward, launching four pink blades of energy that sliced through anything in their path. Sprinting to his left, Raimundo ran towards a thick tree before using it to back flip over the girl. Raimundo landed behind Jane in a low crouch and swiftly swept her legs out from under her. As she fell to her side, Raimundo swiped his left hand, calling a powerful gust of wind that sent the deranged girl flying back into another tree.

Hearing the sound of running feet, Raimundo darted to the side, narrowly evading a kick aimed at his head. Turning to face his attacker, Raimundo swayed under another kick thrown by Akemi. Raimundo stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and began a string of fluid attacks that pushed the older boy back. Aiming a punch at Akemi's jaw, Raimundo intended to knock him out cold but to his surprise, Akemi skillfully parried the attack and countered with hook to the cheek. Stepping forward as Raimundo staggered back, Akemi nailed him with two harsh elbows to the forehead.

Ignoring the pain that throbbed in his head, Raimundo began to block the hail of punches Akemi unloaded. Channeling some of his chi, Raimundo ducked under a high punch, spun on his heel, and scored with a back-fist to Akemi's temple. Raimundo allowed his momentum to continue and aimed a high roundhouse kick at the stunned adversary, but Akemi managed to duck beneath the attack. Swiftly turning to face him, Akemi sprang up, aiming an uppercut at his chin. Raimundo jumped backwards to avoid the attack only to crash into the hard trunk of a thick tree. Just as he bounced off of the tree, Raimundo spotted a quartet of crescent shaped blades spiraling towards him. Diving to avoid the razor sharp blades, Raimundo pushed himself off the ground, using a gust of wind to fly over another set of blades, before kicking off the side of a tree and landing ten yards away from Jane.

"He's pretty tough." Jane smiled sadistically. "I like him."

"He has some skill, I'll give him that." Akemi stalked towards Raimundo from his right while Jane approached from the left. "Not that he'll live long enough to appreciate the complement."

"Don't suppose you two wanna talk this out peacefully." Raimundo glanced from Jane to Akemi and slowly stepped back. Swallowing the nervousness that raced through him, Raimundo began to realize that he might not be able to beat both of them, not while encumbered by the thick foliage. He needed room to maneuver; room to use the terrain and his element to his advantage. Rolling under another energy blade, Raimundo sprinted to his right, heading deeper into the forest.

Darting between the massive trees of the magical forest to avoid the constant barrage of pink blades, Raimundo hurtled over a thick bush and kept running. Spotting a clearing up ahead, Raimundo leapt through the thin veil of leaves, rotating in midair, and thrust his hand towards his pursuers in hopes of stalling them with a flurry of wind, long enough for him to from a plan. Sliding to a stop near the clearings center, he took a deep breath when an odd crackling sound caught his attention. Before he had time to look around, a jolt of burning pain shot through him as something hard slammed into the side of his face and knocked him to the ground.

Scrambling to his feet, Raimundo began to wonder how Akemi or Jane could have gotten ahead of him, when he spotted an annoyingly familiar smirk waiting for him. "Alex."

"You were expecting someone else?" A crackle of electricity ran down Alex's leg.

"Actually…" Raimundo shrugged, ready to fend off another attack. "What are you doing out here sparky. It's a little late for a stroll."

"I was out looking for Rin… and why am I explaining myself to you?"

"How about you get out of my way. I got more important butts to kick." Raimundo started to step around Alex, when a string of eight blades sliced through the bushes, forcing both elemental warriors to jump out of their way. _Great_, Raimundo groaned mentally as Akemi and Jane stepped into the clearing.

"Friends of yours?" Alex glanced over at Akemi.

"Not really," Raimundo replied dryly.

"You're the guy that sucker punched me back in Tokyo." Alex took a step away from Raimundo.

"Who is that?" Jane asked with an excited note in her voice. "He has da prettiest silver hair I've seen. I wanna scalp him. I wanna scalp him and play with his hair. I wanna scalp him, play with his hair, and dance in his blood."

"Whoa." Alex glanced at Raimundo while circling his finger indicating her apparent insanity. "That one's gone, ain't she?"

Raimundo nodded. "Yeah."

"Our business is with Raimundo, not with you. I would appreciate it if you departed and left us to finish him off in peace." Akemi motioned for Alex to leave.

"Huh, now I'm kinda torn. On the one hand, you did interrupt my fun with that V.R. game thing and sucker punched me, which really ticked me off by the way." An amused grin spread across Alex's face as he looked from Akemi to Raimundo. "But on the other hand, you are trying to off the leaf blower, which I wouldn't mind seeing. Decisions, decisions."

Feeling another wave of apprehension flood over him, Raimundo cautiously took a few steps back as Alex grinned at him while Akemi and Jane closed in. "Yeah, this is going to be a long night."

(-)

A gentle breeze blew over the island resort, carrying with it the scent of the ocean and the calming sound of the tide splashing gently against the shore. Sitting with her legs hanging over the edge of the roof, Ayane stared down at the thick forest while playing a slow melody on a flute she had gotten one of the Sinean. Gazing down at the forest, the part of her that stemmed from her animal instincts, wanted to leap down and explore the woods. Of course, that same part of her that wanted to run and hunt like a wolf also wanted to sniff out Mikos and tear him apart before he had time to hurt her. As much as she hated her uncle, she was also afraid of him. Intellectually she knew she shouldn't be afraid of him. She was trained in the martial arts since she was a kid. Her elemental powers gave the heightened strength, speed, agility, and senses of the entire animal kingdom. But even knowing this, there was still a part of her, some primal instinct that made her skin crawl and froze her with fear every time she saw him.

Forcing the memories of Mikos and the rest of her family back into the corners of her mind, Ayane continued her song, wishing that the next round would start so she could vent some of her pent up energy. Focusing on her flute, Ayane quickened the tempo of her song before ending on an upbeat note.

"You play beautifully."

Surprised by the voice and the fact that someone had snuck up on without her hearing their approach or catching their scent, Ayane quickly spun around to find Titania smiling at her. Relaxing a little, Ayane crossed her legs under her and nodded. "Thanks. One of your Sinean gave me this, although I prefer my own flute."

"Yes, you use Demona's Flute back in your realm?" Titania asked with an amused look.

"Yeah… how did ya know?"

"You play in a similar style as a woman I once knew."

"Who?" Ayane asked.

"She died many centuries ago." A painful look washed over the fairy queen's face, as if remembering a painful memory.

"Sorry, it's none of my business. I'll leave in ya alone now." Ayane started to stand, but Titania motioned for her to wait.

"Please stay. I like to get to know everyone who enters my tournament." Titania sat down next to Ayane and glanced over the island. "Have you ever heard the story of Demona?"

"Never really knew there was one." Ayane glanced at Titania, her curiosity peeked.

"Ages before your kind developed the magic of science; there was a very powerful warrior queen, skilled in both the use of a sword and with sorcery. This queen was fear in many realms and known for her demon like strength in battle, but was loved by the people she ruled." Titania waved her hand and an image of an ancient castle ghosted into existence on a monitor sized cloud. After a moment, the image shifted to a woman clad in white and silver armor with long red hair. "Her magic was so powerful; she was close to becoming a Faye."

Ayane felt her eyebrow rise. "Is that possible? A human could be become a Faye?"

"Birth among the Faye is extremely rare. The only way for our numbers to grow is when a being from the lower realms ascends to our level of existence."

"So what happened to the queen? Is she off living the sweet life in fairyland?"

"Sadly, fate had another path in mind for her." Titania again waved her hand, causing the floating image of the queen to change into one of her castle burning. "On the eve of her ascension, her entire clan was slaughtered by demons while she was out hunting. Blaming the Faye for her loss, she allied herself with a rouge fairy. The warrior queen sold her soul, and in doing so, she became a demon herself. Taking the name of Demona, she led the demon army against the Faye in support of the rouge fairy all in the name of vengeance."

"So what happened?"

"Eventually, Demona and her fairy ally were defeated. The traitorous Faye was banished by my lord and husband; however, he showed Demona mercy and allowed her to live within the human world since it was in fact the rouge fairy that had been responsible for the slaughter of her clan." Another wave from Titania's hand revealed an image of the mauve skinned Demona standing next to a young monk. "Over time, she fought and eventually befriended a young monk named Dashi and a blind swordsman. Fatally wounded, Demona transferred her power into a flute forged by Dashi, in hopes that some day it might be used to repay her dept to the Faye and form a new clan with her song."

Empathizing with how Demona might have felt, Ayane recalled her own feelings about the loss of her own parents. "Kinda depressing story."

"Oh?"

"Well… sounds like the queen got screwed." Ayane moved a lock of her raven hair from her eyes. "In the end she died alone."

"My dear child, who said that was the end of the tale?" Titania floated to her feet and smiled down at Ayane.

"Then how does it end?"

Titania turned on her heel and started towards the door that led back into resort. "That is a story for another time."

(-)

"So how about it? Ya wanna play?" Jane tilted her head to the side as a childlike smile spread cross her face.

Despite the innocence of her smile, a cold chill still ran through Alex every time his eyes caught a glimpse of hers. Her tone sounded sweet, but the cold, empty look in her eyes belied the aura of child like naiveté she wore like a coat and showed the twisted, mangled soul she truly was. Not to mention that every other sentence that came from her mouth seemed to prove how much of a loon she really was. "Sure, as long as we play my game."

"I offered." Akemi glanced towards Jane. "Kill him."

"Like I gotta be told ta do that." A glowing, lopsided triangular blade formed in Jane's left hand an instant before she whipped it at Alex.

Rolling under the attack, Alex retaliated with a wave of electricity that forced Jane and Akemi to leap to the side. "I don't suppose you want to take on little miss coco?"

"That's all you sparky," Raimundo replied from his side, as he stood ready to attack.

"Then stay out of my way, leaf blower." Alex shot forward, meeting the crazed girls advance while Raimundo waited for Akemi. Meeting Jane with a trio of swift kicks, Alex was taken aback by the speed in which she avoided his attacks. Parrying one of his kicks, Jane flattened both of her hands, forming a pink blade over each, before unleashing a torrent of slashes, each aimed at Alex's face. Using his own speed keep out of reach from her deadly attacks, Alex skillfully danced around each slash, impressed by how well she moved. Spotting a pattern in her attacks, Alex blocked a slash from Jane, grabbed her by the wrist, and swung her to his right.

"Ya wont hit a girl would ya?" Jane put back on her innocent face as she regained her balance and turned to face Alex.

"I would." Alex felt an evil smirk spread across his lips as he channeled some of his chi through his leg and nailed her with an electrified kick to the ribs. The burst of energy his kick had delivered sent Jane sailing back until she slammed against a thick tree.

"Typhoon Boom!"

Looking to his side, Alex watched as Raimundo used his trademark technique to send a massive gust of wind towards Akemi. Clearly recognizing the attack, Akemi instantly turned on his heel and sprinted a yard before darting behind a thick trunk of a tree. Using the tree as a shield, Akemi waited for the blast of wind subside then sprinted around the other side of the tree, heading straight towards the monk. Halfway to Raimundo, Akemi scooped up a golf ball sized stone and, without breaking stride, pitched it towards his head. Alex smirked as the stone caught Raimundo off guard a second before Akemi nailed him with a harsh blow to the jaw. Staggering back a step, Raimundo caught two punches with his face before finally managing to block a third. Raimundo quickly grabbed Akemi's wrist and hurled him over his shoulder, adding a gust of wind to put some distance between the two.

Riding out the throw, Akemi deftly twisted to his right while flipping his feet over his head and landed lightly next to Jane. "If this is the best you have, how ever did you manage to gain Kimiko's interest?"

"She has poor taste." Alex stepped over to Raimundo with a grin.

"Bite me, Sparky." Raimundo shot an annoyed look at Alex.

"Da silver haired kid is fun, but I wanna play with Raimundo now. He's cuter anyway." Jane smiled.

"What do mean he's cuter?" An irritated tone crept into Alex's voice as he shifted his gaze to the blond girl. "I'm way more better looking than him. I mean, I'm prime rib to his beef jerky."

"You really want to argue with the crazy girl about who' cuter when the winner gets his eyes carved out?" Raimundo asked.

"Good point." Alex shrugged then gestured towards Raimundo. "He's cuter."

"Come on boys, ya wanna dance?" Jane inquired.

"Not really." Alex shook his head.

"Yeah… I'm good," Raimundo added.

Jane started forward, swinging her arms as she began a slow waltz. "Aww, don't be shy. Dance of Blades!" A cherry aura began to whirl around the young girl as she started to spin on her toes at an increasing velocity. The aura whipping around Jane flashed, sending dozens of curved energy blades spiraling towards the two elemental warriors.

Pushing aside the surprise that echoed in his mind, Alex swiftly rolled to the right while Raimundo somersaulted over the barrage. Alex rose to his feet just as Raimundo landed next to him, but another storm of blades forced them to dive for cover. Scrambling to their feet, the two dragons sprinted deeper into the forest, zigzagging their way around the trees while avoiding the endless torrent of razors being hurled after them. Vaulting over a large bush, Alex sneaked a peak over his shoulder and spotted Akemi and Jane chasing after them. _Great, like I really wanted to spend my night helping this clown_. Alex glanced towards Raimundo, wishing he had stayed with Ayane, when an idea sprang to mind. An amused grin adorned his face as he mentally ran through a plan that would solve his current predicament and get him back to Ayane. "Hey, leaf blower. We're going this way."

"Why?" Raimundo quickly followed Alex when he began to veer to the left.

"While I was out looking for Rin, I found a large cave not to far from here." Alex ducked, avoiding another string of spiraling attacks. "I figured that would be a good spot for us to get the jump on them?"

"Works for me," Raimundo stated, leaping over a large branch. Increasing their speed, the two dragons reached the opening to the cave after a few minutes and hurried inside.

"Up there." Alex pointed to a small ledge that hung twenty feet over the entrance and easily jumped onto it, followed by Raimundo. Waiting for their attackers to catch up Alex crouched down, wondering what propose the cave might have had. He had found it by accident while looking for Rin, and had taken a brief look around but didn't find anything of interest. All he knew for sure was that the cave, and its many branching tunnels, was under a massive hollowed out hill. A hill that seemed to reek of magical energy; energy that felt similar to the cave he had freed Rin from after Chase had imprisoned her.

"Where'd they go?" Jane jogged into the cave and began to look around followed by Akemi.

"Right here." Raimundo jumped down, landing behind the two assailants, and thrust his hands forward causing a burst of wind to push them further into the cave.

"Is this where you have chosen to mark your grave?" Akemi dusted himself off as he stood.

"You really think you can take me out?" Raimundo laughed. "Even someone as lame as Alex could beat you two."

Alex hopped off of the ledge and landed a step behind Raimundo. "You know, its snide remarks like that one that make me glad I'm about to turn on you."

"Wait, what?" Raimundo started to turn around, but a spinning heelkick from Alex stopped any retort he might have had.

Letting his momentum spin him around, Alex focused his energy into his foot before unloading a electrified roundhouse kick to Raimundo's jaw that knocked him back. "Call the Lightning!" Jumping backwards out of the cave, Alex quickly raised his right hand a moment before a massive bolt of lightning shot down from the clear sky, striking the entrance of the cave and causing it to crumble.

"You double crossing lousy lightning rod." Raimundo scrambled to his feet while large stones quickly began to seal him and his attackers inside the cave.

"Honestly, you're surprised? I told you three we'd be playing my game, and I just got tired of playing," Alex laughed as Raimundo disappeared behind the pile of rubble. "You have fun in there."

Alex grinned, pleased with how things had turned out. Even if the monk managed to defeat those two, it would be one less thing for Alex to do later. Of course, if Akemi and his crazy girlfriend did take out Raimundo, they would have saved him the trouble. _No matter who digs their way out of that cave, I win and they lose._


	14. 11B: Ambushed

**A/N**;

This chapter is for those of you who want to follow Omi and see what trouble befalls the diminutive egocentric monk. Also see chapter 11-A for the obligatory cat joke.

* * *

Chapter Eleven-B

**Ambushed**

A refreshing breeze blew over the mystical island of Avalon while the early sun broke through morning haze. The whole island buzzed with the chatter of the tournament spectators as they began to make their way into the stadium, eagerly anticipating the start of the second round. Making his way down a winding path that lead through a large open field, Omi took in the sights around him while ignoring the other combatants he passed along the way. Glancing over towards the stadium, Omi silently hoped everything was going well for Kimiko and Clay. After they had awakened to find Raimundo missing, he had volunteered to go search for Raimundo while Kimiko and Clay went to check in for their match.

Recognizing the girl Raimundo had been surfing with during the beach party, Omi jogged off the path and over towards her and the girl she was talking with. "Forgive my interruption, but have either of you seen Raimundo today?"

"The cute Brazilian kid?" Angie turned towards Omi with a smile. "Nope."

"Nor have I," Aelia answered.

"Maybe he's out cutting some waves," Angie added.

Omi shook his head, remembering the fifteen minutes he had spent searching the beach. "I have previously checked to see if his was hanging nine, but was unable to locate him."

"You mean hanging ten, right?" Angie stepped closer towards him and lean in close. "Maybe he was abducted by an extraterrestrial life form."

"Come again?" Omi asked.

"You know, aliens, UFO's from beyond the stars. It was really dark last night. I bet he was out walking to his room when suddenly, a bright flash of light hit him and beamed him onto the mother ship."

"Really?" Omi asked nervously.

"It happens all the time." Angie looked up at the sky. "Poor Rai is probably getting probed as we speak."

"Then it is up to me to save him from these evil aliens." An unnerving shiver ran through Omi as he followed the overly energetic girls gaze.

"You'd better hurry, before the man finds him first." Angie returned her gaze to Omi. "And watch out for that creepy old guy who always smokes cigarettes and works for the government hiding the evidence about aliens and then sends a black opts team to take you out or spend millions of dollars to discredit you until your boss makes you work in the basement and your partner is some science lady who never believes the truth even if it bites her on the butt."

"Have you been watching the _X-Files_ again?" Aelia shook her head.

"Maybe." Angie shrugged.

"Well thanks for your time, goodbye." Omi quickly backed away before turning around to continue his search.

"The truth is out there," Angie yelled as Omi hurried off. "Trust no one."

Leaving the odd girl behind, Omi made his way back to the path to continue his search. Passing a sixteen year old boy wearing a navy blue shirt with matching pants and boots, as well as a dark gray jacket, Omi began to wonder how he would save Raimundo from the aliens that Angie had warned him about. He followed the path as it slowly began to curve around a large tree and headed further away from the stadium when a swift gust of wind blew passed him. Glancing around, he hopped to find Raimundo flying passed but after a moment of searching for his familiar chi, he let out a long breath and continued down the path.

"Psst, hey, little dude."

Surprised by the voice, Omi paused and turned around to find the boy in the gray jacket leaning against the trunk of the tree he had just passed. _I do not remember seeing him there a moment ago_, Omi mused silently. "Yes?"

"You see anyone else on this part of the path?" The boys jet black hair was greased back, and his lopsided smile reminded him slightly of Hannibal Bean when he would disguise himself as Raimundo.

"What do you want?" Omi stretched out with his senses, surprised how much chi the unassuming boy put out.

"I heard you're looking for you pal, the surfer guy." The boy looked over his shoulder as if he was afraid someone was watching. "I know where he is."

"You have seen where the UFO's have taken him?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, just head straight down that way and you'll find him at the base of the cliff." The boy pointed to his right.

"I am most appreciative for your assistance." Omi bowed before quickly running in the direction the boy had indicated.

After running to the far side of the resort, Omi found himself standing on top of a small cliff that over looked the ocean. Bounding off the small surfaces of rock he could us as ledges, Omi quickly hopped his way down to the beach below and glanced around. Unsurprisingly, since the tournament was due to begin at any minute; the only sound he could hear besides his own footsteps was the gentle crash of the waves against the shore. "Why would Raimundo be out here in such an isolated part of the island?" Omi continued up the beach, passing a large boulder. "I am beginning to wonder if that boy might have been tugging my arm."

"Gee, we got a quick one here." The boy's voice came from behind, catching Omi off guard.

Omi instantly spun around to find the smiling boy leaning against the boulder he had just passed. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I'm the fastest man alive, little dude." The boy waved. An instant later, a gust of wind and a trail of sand rushed passed Omi. Coughing as the dust caught in his nose, Omi looked back towards the boy only to discover that he wasn't where he had been. "I'm over here." The boy let out amused laugh as Omi turned around just in time to see a fist slam into his face.

Stumbling back a step, he pushed aside his shock and sprang forward ready to attack the boy, but just before he reached his target, the boy zipped ten feet to his left. Taking up a defensive stance, Omi again turned to face the speedster. "Your speed is most impressive, but you are no match for my spectacular martial arts skills."

"Hello, I'm faster than a speeding bullet." The boy sped around the short monk to emphasize his point, leaving a blue and gray streak trailing behind him as he ran.

"You are Superman? Then you are the probing alien that has taken Raimundo."

"One, not an alien. Two, Superman is a chump. Everyone knows the Flash is better. And three, even if I, Wally Maximof Allen, the fastest man alive, was no match for you; I think the fact that I brought friends gives me more of an edge."

"Ain't no point in you fools being here Wally." A tall, overly muscular man stepped out from behind the boulder wearing, brown boots, a pair of jeans, and a black muscle shirt. He stood just over six feet tall and clapped his tapped fist into his open hand. "I'm gonna mess this chump up. Don't need no help to do it."

"Allow me to introduce to two of my teammates." Wally zipped over to Omi's side and gestured towards the menacing fighter. "The big man here is a former boxing heavyweight champion who got kick out of the sport for bludgeoning one too many ref's. Say howdy to Tyron Edward Alfonz. Course he hates it when we us his full name, so we just call him Tea." Wally then motioned to the other side of the boulder as a seventeen year old boy stepped into view. "And this regal young gent is Jacob Creed."

"A pleasure." Creed bowed politely, causing his long blonde hair to fall over his shoulder. Not quite as tall as Tea, Creed had a fairly muscular frame that filled out the ninetieth century mauve colored suit he wore perfectly.

Mentally kicking himself for not noticing the hidden attackers, Omi adjusted his stance slightly in order to keep the three assailants in sight while slowly letting his chi flow into him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My colleagues and I are three sevenths of team _Amalgam_," Creed answered. "We've been very anxious to meet you."

"Everybody who works on this island keeps talking about how you and your pals took down so big bad evil fairy and how they think you might be a favorite to win." Wally whizzed over to the boulder and leaned against it with a grin. "So when I hear that one of your buddies is MIA, I get to figuring if we jump you now, your other two pals won't have much of a chance to win a five on two match."

"And if your team gets eliminated now, we wont have to face you later," Creed added.

Tea started forward while twisting his neck from side to side. "Enough of this jibber jabber. You better be ready fool, 'cause you're in for a world of hurt."

(-)

"Welcome to day two of the Avalon tournament," Koto energetically announced, cutting the anticipatory chatter from the spectators. "Yesterday gave us a pretty good show, but today's eight matches should prove to be even better. Sixteen amazing team remain, each vying for one wish in hopes of…"

"Where the heck are they?" Kimiko angrily paced in front of the entrance to the western waiting area, ignoring Koto and her welcoming speech as she revved up the crowd. "How big can this island be anyway?"

"Seemed pretty big to me," Clay replied from the side wall, but an angry glare from Kimiko made him wish he had remained silent. "Omi should be back with Rai any second now."

"They'd better be here, our match is about to start any second now."

Stretching his arms, Clay stepped over to entrance and looked over the crowd, hopping to see the missing monks making their way to the ring. A jolt of concern began to return at as he again pondered what could have happened to Raimundo. He knew Raimundo could be impulsive at times, but he never knew him to skip out on a fight. Adding to the fact that Omi hadn't returned yet, Clay couldn't help but wonder if Wuya, Rin, or any other of their enemies might have gotten to them. "I'm sure they're fine. Probably get here faster than mule outta a glue factory."

"They'd better." Kimiko took a long, deep breath. "Or they're going to end up like a mule in a glue factory."

"Ladies and gents, welcome the ensemble of wacky warriors team _Cliché_." Koto motioned towards the eastern entrance as the five members of the team made their way to the ring.

"That ain't our name!" Caine yelled, catching Clay's attention.

"But the audience loves it," Koto replied with a grin.

"I'll be a son pot bellied pig." Clay tipped his hat back, surprised to see the older cowboy.

"You know him?" Kimiko asked.

"Jeremiah Caine, I ran into him while I was train with Omi in Texas. No good varmint tried to run my sister out of town."

"Least I see how they got their name. Each one is a walking cliché." Kimiko laughed, pointing out that their team consisted of a cowboy, a maid, a priest, a butler, and an old fashioned dragonlady.

"And their opponents." Koto gestured to the west. "The sensational Xiaolin Dragons."

"There's our cue." Kimiko flashed him a quick smile started towards the ring with Clay right behind her.

"Hey flame brain, rawhide."

Recognizing the voice even over the general roar of the crowd, Clay turned to the right and spotted Alex sitting in the front row along with the rest of his team. "What do you horse apples want?"

"We're just rooting for the other team." Bob leaned back in his seat.

"Where's your lame brained tard of a boyfriend?" Ayane leaned against the railing in front of her with a twisted smile. "Ya seem ta be short a few losers today."

"What do you know about Rai?" Kimiko started towards the raven haired girl but Clay grabbed her arm.

Alex let out an amused laugh and flashed his usual, annoying grin. "You mean he never made it back your room. Why, I'm shocked. I wonder if he's okay, I mean this island could be dangerous. He might even lose an _eye_."

Kimiko glared dangerously at Alex. "If you did…"

"You'd better hurry." Rin nodded towards the ring. "Wouldn't want you to get DQ'd."

"Come on, we can deal with them later." Clay pulled Kimiko away from their rivals and quickly climbed into the ring.

"Long time no see," Caine stated coldly.

"Ain't been nearly long enough," Clay replied dryly.

"Not to interrupt this entertaining moment, but where is the rest of your team?" Koto looked from Kimiko to Clay.

"They'll a little late." Kimiko forced an endearing smile to her face. "If you could give us a couple more minutes, I'm sure they'll be here."

"Sorry, I would love to give you more time but you were told when to report to the arena." Koto shrugged. "According the rules, you can either forfeit the round, or face your opponents as is. If your two friends show up before you're eliminated they can join in, but other wise its fight or flight time."

"Terrific," Kimiko mutter dryly.

"Tis all fine an' dandy by me," the priest stated with a thick Irish accent. "How's about we start this thing already."

"How's about we keep this simple," Caine said. "One on one elimination 'til there's only one team standing."

"Fine." Kimiko nodded and quickly stepped over to their side of the ring.

"The excitement has begun already as team cliché will battle the Xiaolin in a five on two match." Koto turned to face to audience behind her while Clay joined Kimiko.

"You fought that Caine guy right?" Kimiko looked up at Clay. "Is he any good?"

"I beat him before, but I ain't seen his running buddies before." Clay snuck a peak at the opposing team. "Best bet is to take them out quick."

"Works for me." Kimiko smiled devilishly. "I need to blow off some steam anyway."

"Actually, I was hoppin' to fight first. I got a score to settle with Caine." Clay waited for her nod before stepping back into the ring. Pushing out his anxiety about Raimundo and Omi, Clay popped his knuckles as he waited for his opponent to step forward.


	15. 12: Two on One

Disclaimer;

"Attention Readers! My voice is informing you that I still do not own Xiaolin Showdown, nor am I responsible for its creation. My voice also gives me the ability to blow things up with my mind. So beware cats of the world, my voice is going to turn you cats into exploded splats."

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**Two on One**

"Looks like Clay Bailey is fighting first," Koto announced as the mob of spectators resumed their cheering. "Lets find out who his opponent will be."

"That'd be me darlin'." Caine started forward, missing the weight of his revolvers that usually hung on his belt. He would have loved to pop the kid between his eyes, but the no outside weapon rule took that simple joy away from the gunslinger. Not that he needed his six shooters to win. There were still plenty of other ways for him to prevail.

Just before Caine reached the ring, a Taiwanese woman in a long red dress with a slit on each side, stepped in front of him. "Where you think you going?"

"Outta my way, chinglish," Caine demanded. Meeting the woman's glaring black eyes; he couldn't help but smile at the way Zhang Hui Mei angrily flung her long black hair whenever he used that name for her. "I got business with that one."

"This not hillbilly Texas and you not in charge here." Zhang swiftly swept his legs out from under him before stepping just hard enough on his throat to keep him on the ground. "And I tell you before; I not speak English 'cause I true Taiwanese. No reason I speak language of rednecks, understand?"

"Fine," Caine replied hoarsely, trying to ignore the pain from her foot. Ordinarily, he would have replied with a laser to her pretty little forehead, but as skilled as he was, he knew better than to push her too far. "But I still got a score to even out."

"You have chance after Reginald." Lifting her foot off of Caine, Zhang turned towards the former butler. "You go, take them out fast."

"As you wish, ma'am." Reginald nodded then quickly jumped into the ring.

"Finally," Koto turned away from the squabbling team. "Let's get this match started. Reginald verses Clay, begin!"

Stepping closer to the ring, Caine watched as Reginald began his opening salvo, all of which Clay dodged or parried. Ducking under a wide punch, Clay nailed Reginald with a harsh uppercut. The stunned butler attempted a sloppy kick as he staggered back, but Clay easily avoided the attack and pushed forward with one of his own. Sneaking a hint of a smile, Caine was glad to see the kid had the advantage, at least for the moment. Clay was _his_ opponent, and as much as he wanted to the young cowboy beat to a pulp, he fully intended to be the one to do it. _Keep it up kid, and you might live long enough for me to snuff you out._

As if hearing Caine's thoughts, Clay again got the better of Reginald and scored with two solid blows to the gut before sending him sliding across the ring with a sidekick to the chest. "I'd reckon its 'bout time I put you away so I can move on to your partners. Granite Scatter Shot!" Clay dropped down to one knee, and hammered the ground with his right fist, causing a slight tremor to shake the arena while a large chunk of the ground sprang into the air. About twice the size of Clay, the large chunk began to fall until the monk caught it with a spinning back kick as he rose, shattering it into dozens of pieces and sending them flying towards Reginald.

Standing at the edge of the ring, Reginald seemed to freeze for a moment as if he were trying to find someplace to hide. Finding none, Reginald appeared to settle himself and took a long, deep breath and held it. Just before the hail of stones bombarded him, he leaned forward; unleashing a deafening yell that easily drowned out the roar of the arena and forced everyone at ringside to cover their ears. Continuing his super sonic scream, Reginald used his abilities to slow the flying stones and shatter them before sending a sonic wave that slammed into Clay and send him tumbling backwards.

"Beg the mister's pardon." Reginald stalked forward, finally ending his earsplitting counterattack. "But I do believe that this fight has only just begun."

_Damn_, Caine thought, rubbing his ears in an attempt to stop their ringing. _And here I thought I'd get my chance for some payback._

"That's some set of pipe you got their partner." Clay climbed to his feet, shaking his head.

"You will find that my powers are more than a match for yours." Reginald again started forward.

"Guess I'll jus' have to kick your teeth down your throat to quiet you down." Clay charged forward, meeting the butler's advance with a kick that forced him to jump to the side. Turning to face him, Clay blocked a string of punches from Reginald and countered with a shot of his own. Clay then went to follow up on his attack, but Reginald let out another scream that pushed the cowboy back.

"Bit of a shame really." Caleb stepped over to Caine's side; adjusting a priest's collar he had no business wearing. "I was hopping for a we bit more of a show."

"Don't matter now boss." Caine shrugged. "Looks like ol' Reginald's got this all bagged up."

"Is that what ya think?" Caleb asked, smoothing out his short, blonde hair.

"The kid can't get near him without his head getting yelled off. This here fight is as good done."

"I wonder?"

Caine turned to shoot the twenty year old priest an angry look, only to find he had stepped over to Zhang's side. "Blasted creepy padre…"

Returning his attention to the fight, Caine winced as Reginald forced Clay onto the defensive with a series of brief sonic shouts. Jumping or flipping to avoid the invisible attacks, Clay sprinted passed his Japanese teammate as she cheered him on before zigzagging his way towards Reginald. Vaulting to the left as the boisterous butler unfurled a long wave of sound, Clay flipped in midair, driving his heel into the ground as he landed and sent a quartet of boulders flying towards his opponent.

"Is this all you have, sir?" Reginald again used his powers to shatter Clay's attack before it reached him. "It will end the same no matter how many times you try. Might I suggest surrender?"

"You might holler loader than a mule getting' branded…" Clay grinned as he slowly began to raise his arms. "…But you can't fight a man who controls the ground under your feet." Thrusting his hands forward, he clenched both fists as if he was grasping something. "Hands of Gaea!"

"Fool." Reginald opened his mouth, ready to unleash another deafening shriek, but a hand made from dirt burst out of the ground, cutting short his attack and covering his mouth.

Holding his left hand out as if his was the one covering Reginald's mouth, Clay slowly raised his right arm before clenching his fist while a second, larger hand rose up and grabbed the shocked butler like he was a toy. Using the oversized hand to left him twenty feet into the air, Clay drove his opponent downward, slamming him into ground. Clearly hurt from the attack, Reginald groaned as the hand picked him back up and flung him into a low wall a few feet from Caine and his teammates. Surprised by the kid's new attack, Caine barely registered the dirt constructed arm as it flew passed him to deliver a final punch that smashed Reginald against the wall.

Stepping into the ring after Clay allowed his magical appendage to return to its original form, Koto looked over at the unconscious butler as he slumped to the ground before gesturing towards Clay. "After enduring a distinctly un-fabulous and earsplitting attack from his foe, Clay bailey is the winner of the first match."

"Looks like ya get your chance to even that score of yours after all." Caleb motioned towards the ring.

"About dang blasted time," Caine replied over the cheering crowd.

"Try not losing." Zhang smiled callously as Caine stepped passed her. "I think even you can beat little boy, but then, I be wrong before."

"Let's get the next fight started." Koto waited until Caine walked over then turned towards Clay. "Do try to keep the ring destruction to a minimum, although we'll have to fix it anyway after this match."

"Sorry 'bout that." Clay smiled politely.

"Beats getting my hair messed by a sonic scream." Koto shrugged. "Anyways, Clay Bailey verses Jeremiah Caine, begin!"

"Been waitin' for this a while." Caine flexed his neck while Koto hurried out of their way.

"You should have stayed under the rock you ran off to after the last time we crossed paths. 'Sides, without them six shooters of yours, you won't last long in a fist fight." Clay flashed a cocky grin that managed to annoy Caine even more than he already was. "Even if you were a good boxer, when it comes to a fight, you're like a hound dog barking at a bull."

"That a fact?" Caine returned his smile while flexing his fingers as a familiar burning sensation built up in tips of each. "Somethin' you should know 'fore I send you riding off to that big green pasture. My guns act as a medium for me to use my powers, they make it easier, but thing is…" lifting his right hand, Caine pointed his index finger at Clay's chest and fired a bolt of energy that caught the surprised monk off guard and knocked him back a few feet. "…I could just as well channel that mystic chi junk through my own body. Any last words 'fore I put you down, boy?"

(-)

The muffled cries of the excited crowd pierced the crystal clear glass of a second level skybox as the young monk exchanged punches with the older gunslinger. Enjoying the heated battle from the comfort of his leather chair, Mikos Von Deprave took a long sip from his martini, pleased with the accommodations provided to him. A rose colored couch sat on top of plush carpeting a few feet to his right. Paintings of Arthurian lore hung on the wood paneled walls while tables filled with fresh fruits, fine wines, and elegantly cook meals lined the back wall.

"Sir, I have the item you asked for." The Sinean assigned to him and his team entered the cool room carrying a ridiculously large book.

"Just set it on the table," Mikos replied without turning around.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." Waving the girl off, Mikos smiled at the sight of Clay getting blasted by another energy beam.

"What's this?"

Recognizing the sultry voice that entered the room, Mikos looked back over his shoulder not wanting the ancient woman to catch him unawares as she stepped over to the large book while her equally ancient partner stepped over to glance out the large window. "That my dear Ms. Sin, would be the official rule book for this tournament."

"Oh?" Sin strolled over towards the couch with a chuckle, her long greenish-blue hair highlighting the long, backless, flowing black dress she wore that gave her a hauntingly alluring look that could crash ships into a rocky shore. The only blemish on her intoxicating body was a red scare that marked her back, no matter which form she chose to wear. "I never realized you were one to play by the rules."

"Only when it suites my purpose." Mikos smiled as she lay across the couch.

"And how goes your little scheme?"

"Lyn reports that phase one is now completed." Mikos took another sip of his drink, looking back to the ring to find that the monk had taken the advantage in the fight below. "I have instructed Wuhan to begin phase two. Everything is falling into place as I have planed; all we need do from this point is wait and enjoy the tournament."

A sinister smirk spread across Sin's lips as she crawled across the couch towards Mikos and reached for his hand. "I can think of better way to pass the time."

Knowing better than to let the woman touch him, Mikos raised his hand and pretended to stir his drink; replying only with a smile of his own, and an amused laugh at her constant attempts to get to him.

"Is that lust I see in your eyes?"

"I am certain you would be the one to know," Mikos replied, referring to her ability bring out a persons dominate sin.

"Fine, we'll continue to do things your way for now." Sin smiled again and turned to face the window. "Just don't forget the price of my services."

"Or mine," Malice added from the large window, speaking in a dry, almost bored tone. At six foot six, he wore a dull gray business suit and had the appearance of a middle-aged man despite being infinitely older. "I have no intention of leaving this island without what I came for."

"How many of these tournaments have you entered?" Mikos set his glass down on the table to his left.

"All of them."

"I see." Mikos smiled, please to have learned a little more about the mysterious man that followed Sin. He knew well what she wanted out of their arrangement. She wanted absolute power, power to spread her twisted abilities across the realms. It was a dream that fit perfectly into Mikos' own plans. But what eluded him was what the man known only as Malice wanted from all of this. As curious as he was to learn about Malice, as long as the man served his propose then it didn't matter. "Well rest assured, this will be the last time. After this tournament is over, we all shall have everything we desire."

(-)

Smelling the acrid smoke from his singed robes, Clay rolled to his feet, avoiding another blast from his opponents' fingers. His chest aching from laser burns, Clay dashed forward, ducking under a high blast and retaliated with a blow to Caine's jaw. Scoring with a second shot from his left, Clay hammered the man repeatedly with his right, oblivious to the roar of the crowd or Kimiko's shouts of encouragement. Rearing back for another punch, he thrust his arm forward but to his surprise, Caine blocked the attack with his left and nailed him with a punch to the nose.

Recoiling from the pain, Clay felt Caine grab the back of his head an instant before a punch to the stomach forced the air out of his lungs. Still hold Clay's head, Caine let out a furious roar as he kneed the young monk in the gut, doubling him over, before driving his knee into Clay's already throbbing nose. Forcing eyes to focus as he staggered back, Clay looked up to find Caine aiming two glowing fingers while twin beam's of light flew towards him. The dual lasers struck Clay square on his chest, burning his clothes and the skin beneath, and send him tumbling across the stone ring.

"Time for you go hoss." Caine charged forward.

Fighting through the pain and the darkness that edged his vision, Clay focused his energy into ground beneath him, willing a slab of rock to launch him like a catapult. Flipping his feet over his head, Clay propelled his legs forward and met Caine's charge with a dropkick to the face. Landing on his back, Clay slowly rolled to his stomach while Caine climbed to his feet. Caine started forward to renew his attack, but a mule kick from Clay knocked him back a step.

"Fist of the Terrain Soil!" Clay drove his fist into the ground, absorbing the dirt and stone pieces of the ring into his right arm, forming a large fist almost as wide as his chest. Rising to one knee, Clay used his augmented arm to knock Caine towards the center of the ring. Sailing backwards, Caine fired a quick barrage of lasers, forcing Clay to block them with his oversized fist while Caine rolled to his feet. "Xiaolin Sand Trap!" Blocking the laser assault, Clay summoned a geyser of sand that erupted beneath the older cowboy, halting his attacks and encasing him from the neck down.

"I ain't losin', not to some punk like you." Caine struggled to free himself, but the more he moved the more the sand tightened around him. "No one beats Jeremiah Caine."

"I reckon I just did." Clay flashed a grin then sprinted forward. Rearing back, he poured all of his remaining strength into his arm as he drove the rock-encrusted fist of sand into Caine's defenseless body. Bursting from the force of the blow, Clay's fist fell apart while Caine fell motionless to the ground at the rings edge.

Stepping into the ring, Koto looked from Caine to Clay before smiling at the crowd. "After a grueling battle, and a lot more damage to the ring, it looks like this fight is over."

Turning away from Caine, Clay struggled to keep his vision clear as he slowly made his way towards his side of the ring. His chest ringing with pain with each breath, he tried to push it aside, focusing on who ever might fight next when a surprised murmur fell over the crowd.

"Clay, Watch out!" Kimiko practically flew into the ring wearing a horrified look. Before Clay could turn to wonder if Caine had gotten back up, he felt the burn of a laser pierce his left shoulder and spin him around as he fell to the ground.

"I… I told you… nobody beats Jeremiah Caine," Caine laughed hoarsely before slumping over lifelessly.

"Are you alright?" Kimiko crouched over Clay as he struggled to stifle his cries of pain.

"I'll live." Grinding his teeth, Clay tried to sit up only to send another wave of pain washing over him.

"In a stunning turn of events, it looks as if Clay and Caine have managed to take each other out, ending this fight in a draw," Koto exclaimed.

"What?" Kimiko glared at the announcer. "Clay had it won before that coward shot him in the back. The match point should go to him."

"Since I hadn't officially ruled that Clay had won, the match was still technically active." Koto stepped closer to explain, but a fiery look from Kimiko stopped her in mid-step. "Therefore Caine's attack is legal. So unless Clay is still able to fight, which looks unlikely, the result of this match is a draw."

"I'm good to go for another round." Clay tried to sound convincing but felt certain he had failed.

"No you're not. If that laser hadn't of cauterized the wound, you'd have bled out by now." Kimiko put a hand on his arm. "You've done enough. Let me take care of the rest."

"Can we get some medics down here? I'd like to get the next fight started." Koto motioned towards the side of the ring and two Sinean dressed in white uniforms blinked into existence. "And someone to fix the ring?"

Stepping over to Kimiko's side the Sinean nurse smiled warmly at Clay before glancing at Kimiko. "Don't worry; we'll fix him good as new."

"You'd better," Kimiko grumbled dangerously.

"Give 'em a butt whopping for me." Clay shot Kimiko a smile while the nurse knelt down and laid a hand on his shoulder. An instant later, he found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

* * *

A/N,

The Characters of Sin and Malice were generously loaned to me by the highly creative _HollowAvarice_. Thanks again for letting me use your OC's, and I can't wait to write more for them.


	16. 13: Overcoming the Odd's

Disclaimer;

"Hi everybody. I, Dr. Nick Maud-Dib, would like to take a moment to say that I did not create Xiaolin Showdown, and I do not own the right to such a wonderful show. I would also like add that no felines were harmed during the writing of this chapter. Also I am not responsible for any cats that "coincidently" happen to explode after I finished writing. I'm sure that those "hypothetical" cats would have blown up with or without the little coats I made or them out of T.N.T.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**Overcoming the Odds**

_Great idea Rai, almost as good as teaming with Alex_. Tilting to his side to avoid getting shredded by a wave of pink crescent blades, Raimundo flew down a narrow tunnel wishing he had listened to Omi and went to bed early. Having spent the last few hours fighting or avoiding Akemi and his homicidal, thrill kill gal pal; Raimundo felt exhausted after searching for a way out of the network of caves and caverns Alex had sealed him in. Adding to his exhaustion, every time he managed to fend off Jane, Akemi would immediately pounce on top of him to continue a never-ending attack.

Emerging in yet another cavern, this one empty with only a few carvings in an unfamiliar language marking the wall to his left, Raimundo noticed that the air in this portion wasn't quite as stale as the rest of the cave had been and dropped to the ground. Hoping for a way out, Raimundo glanced around until he found another tunnel to the far right that seemed to be the source of the fresh air. Sprinting towards the opening, he had just about reached the tunnel when the familiar sound of whirling blades alerted him to Jane's attack. Diving to the side to avoid getting slashed again, Raimundo sprang off his hands and landed in time to block a kick from Jane.

Swaying under a second kick from Jane, Raimundo parried a high punch before deflecting a string of swift jabs. Finding and opening in her attack, Raimundo unloaded a punch to her stomach before nailing her with a left hook. As the stunned girl staggered back, he finished his attack off with high roundhouse kick that spun her around. A jolt of pain shot through Raimundo's thigh as he shifted his gaze. Glancing down, he found that Jane had spun low and stabbed him with a slender pink blade. Dropping to one knee, Raimundo thrust his palm forward, sending a squall of wind slamming into her chest that blew her backwards. Biting his lower lip as he tried to stand on his wounded leg, Raimundo looked up just as Jane hurled four triangular blades before crashing into the far wall.

Unable to push off his right leg, Raimundo twisted to his left, narrowly avoiding one of the blades as it whizzed passed his head. The second blade grazed his ribs, sending a fresh wave of pain flooding over him. Realizing that the remaining two would pierce his chest, Raimundo used his right arm to block the blades, crying out as they stabbed his forearm and shoulder. Falling to the ground as the blades disappeared, Raimundo peered up and shot Jane an annoyed look. "Don't suppose you're ready give up and quit throwing those annoying energy blades?"

"Nope," Jane replied between breaths.

"You won't have to put up with her much longer." Akemi leapt into the air, clearly planning to crush the downed monk's chest, forcing Raimundo to roll to the left an instant before he hit the ground. "After all, you're not long for this world. I'll be sure comfort Kimiko in her time of grief."

Pushing through the pain that racked his body, Raimundo forced himself to his feet and threw a series of punches at the sneering boy. Unable to move his right arm at his usual speed, Raimundo continued his attacks; however, Akemi managed to stay ahead of him and blocked or parried each punch. Growling as much in anger as he was in pain, Raimundo hurled a fist at Akemi's nose, but to his surprise, Akemi caught his fist with one hand and hammered his wounded forearm with the other. Clutching his throbbing arm, Raimundo tried to duck under another punch only to get caught by a swift kick to his injured thigh. Pressing his advantage, Akemi landed two blows to his jaw before knocking him back with a harsh kick to the ribs.

"Any message for Kimiko before your stock crashes?" Akemi slowly stalked towards Raimundo.

Breathing heavily, Raimundo let out a slight laugh, one that only aggravated his ribs more. "Yeah… down back kick."

"What?"

"Roundhouse Cyclone!" Summoning his chi, Raimundo flew forward, riding on a powerful gust of wind that spun him around and whipped his foot into the surprised head of Akemi. Still riding the blast of wind, Raimundo continued to spin and nailed him with a trio of roundhouse kicks. Pouring even more of his energy into his leg, Raimundo paused in midair for a moment as an eastern current howled around his foot an instant before unleashing a final, devastating kick that launched Akemi towards the opposite wall.

"Nice move," Jane whistled while Akemi slammed into the cave wall. Twisting on her heels, she sent another wave of razor sharp crescents of energy flying towards him. "Dance of Blades."

Summoning another burst of wind to carry him out of harms way, Raimundo flew through the narrow tunnel he had spotted earlier. Spotting a glimpse of daylight while keenly aware of his pursuers, the young monk increased his speed as more blades sped after him. A hint of relief blew over him as he caught the scent of the ocean. Tilting to avoid a protruding rock, he had almost reached the vine covered opening when he felt the sharp burning pain of Jane's blades slice into his across his shoulder. Crying out in pain as he burst through the vines, Raimundo fell to the ground and slid to a halt on a shaded part of the beach.

"Gemme them eyes!" Jane leapt out of the cave holding one of her triangular razors.

"Wait." Akemi stepped out into the shade, looking over the beach. "It seems we've run out of time."

"Why?" Jane turned to protest. "He's like a wounded little kitty. Lets skin him."

"Not here, too many witness's." Akemi motioned further down the beach. Forcing himself to sit up, Raimundo followed his gaze and spotted some of the islands visitors enjoying the warm sun.

"Come on, we can skin them too," Jane whined.

"I said no." Akemi shot her an irritated look before returning his gaze to Raimundo. "Looks like you'll live to die another day. Of course, judging by the position of the sun, it looks like you're going to miss your match in the second round."

"Too bad." Jane laughed as she turned to walk away. "We'll play again later."

"Don't leave now, the fun just started." Raimundo tried to force a smirk, relieved that Akemi was backing down.

"Another time." Akemi returned his smirk before landing a farewell kick to Raimundo's jaw.

(-)

The thunderous roar of the excited crowd shook the stadium walls while Kimiko and her opponent exchanged punches in a flurry of motion. Wearing a face set in stone, the seemingly emotionless maid caught Kimiko with a low kick before pushing her back with a torrent of strikes. Much to the crowd's enjoyment, the fiery monk skillfully danced around the attacks, swaying or ducking to avoid high attacks while flipping over or rolling around lower ones. Vaulting over a low sweep, Kimiko turned the tide, scoring with a trio of kicks before blasting a wave of fire that forced the young maid to leap back.

Watching the competition from the walkway on the second level, Kaname Braddock leaned forward on a metal railing, letting her long blue hair fall over her shoulder, and cheered loudly as Kimiko kept the stoic cliché on the defensive. "Ha, that maid doesn't stand a chance."

"It's still early, the maid could be slow playing the match," Fox replied from Kaname's right.

"No way. Kim's got this in the bag." Kaname looked over towards Fox, noticing that his attention was elsewhere. "She looks a lot tougher than the last time we fought her."

"Actually, you never fought her." Fox turned to flash a grin at her. "I fought her when I kidnapped her, Kurtz fought her briefly, and Fred fought Ada disguised as Kimiko, but you…"

"I get your point." Kaname slapped him on the back of his head. "What are you looking at anyway? You do know there is a fight down there?"

"Just wondering about our hostess."

"Who, Titania?" Kaname returned her attention to the fight below. "She seemed nice enough."

"You met her? When?"

"Last night. I was talking to some boy named Lucius and that weird electric girl from the _Runaways_ when she came over and introduced herself."

"That's interesting."

"She asked a lot about you though." Kaname glanced at him. "She said something about you weaving a web. You'd better not be up to something."

"What could I possibly be up to?" Fox smiled again before turning towards the ring. "We'll just see whose web is larger."

"What was that?"

Fox laughed, shrugging nonchalantly. "You'll come to know the meaning soon enough."

"Just don't pull any of that James Bond crap of yours." Kaname looked back to the fight just as the maid grabbed Kimiko and hurled her across the ring. Pointing her right arm at Kimiko, sections of her forearm opened like panels while metal components began spring out and cover her arm from the elbow down. Transforming her arm into a cannon, the maid fired a large burst of ionized energy, prompting Kimiko to dive to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast.

"I thought you said no weapons?" Kimiko shot Koto a angry look, her voice amplified by some invisible sound system.

"I said no _outside weapons_," Koto corrected. "Since that ion cannon is part of her body, its perfectly legal."

"How's that fair?" Kaname shouted angrily as the match continued.

As emotionless as ever, the maid unleashed a hail of ion blasts that forced Kimiko to leap or flip out of harms way. Working her way towards the maid, Kimiko managed to catch her with a flaming kick followed by a string of punches. Missing a kick aimed at the maid's head, Kimiko blocked a knee but failed to avoid the blow from the maid's right as she used her cannon to club the monk. Clubbing Kimiko again, the mute fighter landed a harsh sidekick and then jumped back while discharging another burst of ionized energy. Kimiko sprang to her feet quickly, her robes smoking from the blast, and began hurling dozens of baseball-sized spheres of flames.

"Come on Kim, burn her mute little butt to a crisp." Kaname pumped her arm. "You'd better not lose or I'll kick you butt."

"I can't help but point out that if Kim does win and the monks advance to the next round, there's the possibility that we'll have to face them; in which case you'll end up kicking her butt anyway." Fox shifted his weight off the railing. "Seems a bit self serving to root for someone you think you can beat."

Kaname shot an annoyed look towards the Irish boy. "Look, if you don't want to watch then go join Kurtz and the others."

"I would, but you won't let me leave."

"Just shut up and watch, okay?"

"As tyrannical ever I see."

"I am not a tyrant!" Feeling a flood of anger wash over her, Kaname effortlessly yanked off a bar from the metal railing and swung it like a tennis racket, smacking Fox across the nose with enough force to knock him over.

"That hurts you know." Fox sat up, holding his nose.

"Yeah, well that's what you get." Kaname glared down at him. "Now unless you want me to whack you again, get up and start cheering for Kimiko."

"By your command." Amused with himself as usual, Fox complied with her request and stepped back to her side. "You go girl we once kidnapped and held hostage."

"No sarcasm!" Kaname jabbed him in the ribs with the metal bar. Turning back to the fight below, she watched while Kimiko continued to hurl dozens of fireballs towards her opponent. "What's she doing? She's just wasting her energy attacking like that, the maid keeps dodging her."

"You haven't noticed the fact that the missed fireballs are floating outside the ring?" Fox nodded towards Kimiko. "I think our pyrokinetic monk may have learned a thing or two since we last saw her."

Curious about what Kimiko was planning, Kaname observed silently as she continued her barrage. Darting under a flaming orb, the maid started forward but froze in her tracks, noticing the multitude of fireballs floating around her.

"Out of room to run?" Kimiko grinned dangerously and thrust her hands to her side, extending her fingers, which caused the floating orbs to begin whirling around the maid. "Swarm of Flames!" Clapping her hands together, Kimiko willed the orbs towards her foe, each one crashing into the maid and bursting in flames.

"Yeah," Kaname screamed over the cheers of the crowd and crackle of fire as a thick cloud of smoke covered a portion of the ring.

"So which one of you jerks is next?" Kimiko turned to face the remainder of the opposing team.

"It looks like this match is…" Koto started, but an ion blast cut her off.  
Rolling to avoid the blast, Kimiko clutched her fists, surrounding them in fire and turned towards the cloud just as the maid shambled out. A look of surprise fell over Kimiko while the maid limped forward, frayed wires hanging from damaged legs and what would have been fatal wounds for a human. Smoldering skin hung from a cybernetic skull.

"A robot? Is that even legal?" Kaname glanced at Fox as an odd silence fell over the arena; a silence broken by a pale boy with red hair and a black coat.

"Kick her butt, maid-bot!"

"Shut up Jack," Kimiko spat over her shoulder before looking back towards the maid. "I gotta give you credit for lasting longer than Jack's lame bots, but this fight is over." Charging forward, Kimiko ducked under another blast and drove her fist into the bot's midsection before pivoting on her heel and decapitating the damaged maid with a spinning back-kick.

"Without a doubt, Kimiko is the winner." Koto gestured towards Kimiko while the headless robot slumped to the ground.

"Yeah, way to go Kim," Kaname shouted over the roaring crowd. "No way she'll lose to those jerks."

"She definitely seems to be burning brighter than before." Fox turned around as Koto had the ring cleared for the next match. "You do know what they say about a candle before it burns out, right?"

(-)

"Mantis Kick!" Aiming a kick at Tea's bald head, a jolt of pain shot through Omi as the former boxer swayed away from the kick and landed a harsh punch to the chest. Just as Omi recovered from the blow, Creed sprang after him, attacking with a string of sweeping kicks. Steadily getting pushed back once Tea joined in the assault, Omi desperately searched for an opening to counter. Letting his instincts guide his movements while using every ounce of speed he had to block or evade their barrage, the young monk allowed himself to get tripped up by a kick from Creed. Catching himself on his hands, Omi thrust his legs out, mule-kicking Creed's thigh before pushing off the ground and driving both heels into his regal chin. Flipping in midair, Omi blocked a punch from Tea and used the man's arm to whip himself around to land a kick on the boxer's temple. Pleased with himself, Omi quickly pounced off the ground ready to take down Tea when a blur of motion slammed into his side knocking him back a few feet.

"Nice moves pal, but you can't fight all of us." Wally zipped in front of Omi, greeting him with a string of high-speed punches. Shaking off the surprise from Wally's attack, Omi shot forward throwing a punch of his own, however, just before his punch landed, Wally sidestepped around it and caught him with a kick to the backside. "Care for a spin, or how 'bout a swim?" Grabbing Omi by the collar, Wally used his super speed to spin the young dragon around before throwing him out into the water.

Skidding across the surface of the water, Omi focused his chi into the water making it just solid enough for him to roll to his feet. Forcing himself to take a calming breath, he quickly ran through his options in hopes of finding a way to defeat his attackers quickly. Individually, he felt certain he could beat them. The problem before was how to break up their staggered attacks long enough to accomplish that goal. Tea by far was the strongest of the trio, but his attacks were slow. Wally's speed gave him an edge, but his fighting style was sloppy, easy to read and defend against if one could simply move fast enough. Creed on the other hand, moved with the grace and insight of a highly trained warrior, he just lacked the physical strength Tea wielded.

"How do you propose we get him, since you tossed him where we can't follow?" Creed glanced at Wally.

"My bad." Wally shrugged.

"Ha, your superior numbers are of little use since you cannot reach me out here," Omi laughed, thankful for the moment to form a plan. "Not unless you can move fast enough to run on water."

"Shut up fool." Tea stepped over to the waters edge. "I'm gonna put my foot so far up your backside you're gonna tell me what boot taste like."

"Run on water… I've never tired that." Wally stared at the water for a second before nodding. Sprinting forward, the speedster ran seven feet across the waters surface before zipping back to the beach. "Oh yeah, who's so fast they run on water? I'm so fast I can run on water."

Omi forced himself to swallow, realizing his respite had ended. "Perhaps I should not have said anything."

"Quiet dancin' and go get that bald sucka," Tea demanded.

"Fine." Wally sprinted over the water and caught Omi with solid uppercut as he ran passed. Tumbling back, Omi caught sight of the trail of jetting water tailing Wally as he came back around and leapt to avoid another speeding punch. Using the trail of water Wally created as he moved, the monk deftly bounded or vaulted to avoid the older boys run-by assaults. Flipping over another attack, Omi landed slamming his fist into the water, and caused a geyser of water to erupt under Wally. Riding a geyser of his own after Wally, Omi unloaded a hail punches to his midsection. With each punched he landed, he willed a tendril of water to mercilessly slap the exact same spot until ending the barrage with a kick that sent Wally crashing onto the beach.

Still controlling the water, Omi jumped down towards a stunned Tea and Creed, dragging the geyser down behind him. Omi landed in a low crouch between the two fighters and threw his hands out, splitting the crashing torrent of water in two and sending one slamming into each opponent. As Creed flew to his right, Omi charged towards Tea, catching him off guard with a storm of attacks. Kicking Tea to the ground, Omi started to turn around when a blur of motion slammed into his side knocking him over. Omi quickly rolled to his feet, ready to defend against another blow from Wally, when he caught sight of Creed dropping towards him. Letting out an angry shout, Creed clapped his hands together and a shimmering silver lance flashed into his hands. Diving to avoid the regal man as he drove his lance into the sand that Omi had stood on, Omi managed to block a blow from Wally, only to get blindside by Tea.

"I hope you are prepared to pay for ruining my wardrobe." Creed plucked his weapon out of the ground with a twirl before pointing at the downed monk.

Sore from the multiple attacks, Omi forced himself to his feet, trying to put on a confident smile that would out do Raimundo. "I do not suppose you would take an U.O.I?"

"I think you got that backwards." Wally scratched the back of his head. "And no."

"Payment's due chump and I'm here to collect. Now stand still so I can cash a check full a pain." Tea stalked forward clapping his fist in his hand.

"You do know there's a penalty for early withdrawals?" A falling blur dropped from cliffs above catching everyone by surprise. Shaking off his own shock, Omi felt a familiar presence as the falling blur flipped in mid-air, catching Tea with a kick to the jaw before landing lightly in front of him.

"Chase Young?" Omi felt an eyebrow rise, stunned that the ancient warrior was standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw the commotion and decided to see what all the ruckus was about," Chase replied over his shoulder.

"We?" Omi asked.

Sporting an annoyed look on his face, Creed shifted his lance towards Chase. "I don't recall inviting anyone else to this little gathering. As fabulous as your entrance was, I'll have to insist that you leave."

A second object from above caught Omi's attention, causing him to glance up just as Master Monk Guan landed behind Creed and swept his legs out from under him. Grabbing the surprised man as he fell, Master Guan effortlessly flipped him over his shoulder before sending him flying back with a well place kick. "I hardly believe three on one is a fair fight."

"You might have caught those two by surprise…" Wally sped towards Chase, catching him with a clothesline, before stopping a few feet behind him. "…But you catch me."

Hand-springing back his feet the instant he touch the ground, Omi noticed a familiar grin on Chase's face as he glanced over his shoulder while holding on fist closed. "Your speed is impressive, but not enough to claim victory."

"Please, I'm the fastest man alive. Ain't nobody who can beat me." Letting out an amused laugh, Wally began to sprint around Chase while taunting the immortal fighter. Unfazed by the boy's taunts, Chase held up his close fist and nonchalantly tossed handful of sand forward. Running into the sand, Wally skidded to halt, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, throwing dirt is low. I call shenanigans."

"It slowed you down, didn't it?" Chase laughed as he leaned back and hit Wally with a harsh side kick.

"If you wish to continue this meaningless battle, we would be happy to oblige." Guan glared at the trio as they regrouped.

"This ain't over chump. I'm gonna mess you up," Tea shouted.

"I think we've done enough." Creed motioned for his cohorts to follow as he slowly backed down the beach. "But we will finish this later."

"See ya." Wally waved half heartedly before whizzing out of sight.

Waiting until Creed and Tea had followed Wally down the beach; Omi let out a long breath and stepped over to Master Monk Guan. "I am most appreciative for your assistance, but I am surprised to see you both here… and working together."

"Chase and I have a long standing agreement. We both agree that the power of Titania's wish is too dangerous to be aloud to be used, either by good or evil, so we long ago decided to team together during each of these tournaments in order to preserve the balance between good and evil." Master Monk guan smiled at Omi. "After your experience with Tsu Lan and Puck, I am sure you can understand the need to work together."

"I do indeed." Omi nodded, recalling his encounters with the fairies. "But what are you doing way out here? Have you come in search of the kidnapping aliens as well?"

Chase stared at Omi for a moment with a raised eyebrow. "We were looking for you."

"Where is Raimundo, and why are the two of you not assisting Kimiko?" Guan asked.

"The match has started?" Omi spun in the direction of the stadium. "I was searching for Raimundo when I was attacked by the trio of misbegotten malcontents."  
"I see." Guan nodded. "Go and join Kimiko, we will search for Raimundo."

"We?" Chase turned towards Guan. "I agreed to help find Omi, not to go chasing after Raimundo. Besides, its probably not a good idea to leave Wuya alone for too long." Chase started to walk off but paused for a moment to glance at Omi. "Do try to stay in the tournament long enough for me test how much your skills has improved."

"Do not fear. First I will go and save Kimiko and Clay with my superior martial arts skills. Then I shall defeat you… and Master Monk Guan, apparently; and then I shall claim victory." Turning away from Chase, Omi bowed towards Master Monk Guan before hurrying down the beach towards the arena.


	17. 14: Blazing Dragon

Disclaimer;

Hello, this is your sovereign speaking. I would first like to inform you that Xiaolin Showdown, its characters, and concepts belong to someone who is not me. Secondly, I'd like to take a moment to introduce you all to my very own Council of Calamitous Intent. Many of you already know Darth Mittens, the most evil mongoose in history. Joining me in my never-ending quest to explode cats is Mr. Tweetums, the cutest little yellow canary you'll ever find, and by cute, I mean evil. Also joining me are the felonious chipmunks, Ship and Mail, wanted in fifty-one states for hording copious amounts of nuts to ship plastic explosives to felines and mailing the exploded chunks to other cats so that they may know that they exploded. Last but not least, allow me introduce Sylar "Bash 'em over the head with a clock" Cluckington. This genetic super chicken can bash a cat on the head with an exploding clock from one hundred yards away. I'm not sure how since he has no thumbs. But anyway, beware cats of the world; the Council of Calamitous Intent is coming for you with… calamitous… intentions? Well, we're coming, and when we get there we'll have a better line than that. So beware!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

**Blazing Dragon**

Somersaulting in a high arc over the stone ring, Kimiko pushed the supporting cheers and the condemning taunts of the stadium crowd out of her mind. Reaching the peak of her maneuver, she swung her arms away from her chest, sending a dozen flaming spheres raining down at her older opponent. Impressed by Zhang's agility as she avoided each of the falling attacks, Kimiko landed lightly on her feet before springing forward and unleashing a barrage of punches. Scoring with the first wave of strikes, Kimiko spun low, hopping to sweep Zhang's legs out from under her; but the Taiwanese woman hopped over the attack. Kimiko quickly rose to her feet and threw another punch but Zhang easily parried her fist and went for one of her own. Spotting the attack, Kimiko ducked under it while spinning on her left heel and whipped her right heel into Zhang's jaw.

Hoping to deliver the a final blow as Zhang fell back, Kimiko jumped forward, ready to strike with a flaming fist, when Zhang threw her hand out, causing some unseen force to yank Kimiko down to the ground by her wrist. Landing harshly on her back, the young monk rose to her knees noticing a pain in her arm. Glancing at her right arm, she found five silverfish threads wrapped tightly around her wrist. Trying to pull her arm free from the spider-like webs, Kimiko traced the threads back to Zhang's fingers as she climbed to her feet with a grin.

"What matter? Don't tell me you run out of steam already." Zhang pulled on the webs, causing them to tighten enough to cut through the skin before yanking Kimiko off the ground and send her flying towards Zhang. Crashing to a halt thanks to Zhang's waiting foot, Kimiko tried to shake off the pain that rang in her head when she felt herself being spun around. Realizing that the woman was swinging her by her ensnared arm, Kimiko used her free hand the throw a fireball at Zhang, but the woman effortlessly swayed out of its way and released her hold on the web, sending Kimiko sailing out of the ring and crashing into the stadium wall.

"Is that all you got?" Kimiko slowly climbed to her feet, allowing her anger to drown out the pain shooting through her body.

"Talk trash all you want, it not matter. You may have skill in hand to hand during start of match, but you not have what it take to fight me. You might as well go home, or go find boyfriend to fight for you, little girl."

Growling angrily, Kimiko let her chi flow around her and leapt towards the ring with a burst of flames. "You want more, try this on. Inferno Meteor!" Forming two large orbs of flame in each hand, Kimiko hurled each at her smiling opponent. Falling towards the ground, Kimiko felt a slight grin spread across her face while the twin fireballs spiraled towards their target with increasing speed. Eagerly awaiting the explosive collision of her attack, Kimiko felt her smile fade as dozens of silver webs shot from Zhang's fingertips and wrapped around the two orbs. Laughing as her webs slowed the flaming attack, Zhang throw her hands to her sides, causing her webs to constrict around the balls before ripping them apart harmlessly above her head.

"You need much than that to burn through my webs, little girl." Zhang pointed her fingers at the descending monk, unloading another string of razor like webbing that wrapped itself around Kimiko's waist and each of her limbs. Yanking down on the threads, Zhang increased her speed as she fell causing her to crash into the stone ring.

Bouncing painfully off of the ground, Kimiko felt the heels of the older woman's boots push her back to the ground while she jumped off of Kimiko's back. Rolling onto her back, she found Zhang flipping through the air, covering the ring with her webbing and building a dome of razor wire. "How you like? I call this my personal _Thunderdome_, just like in American movie. And just like movie, two enter but one will leave alive." Landing on a cross section of webs, Zhang fired another batch of threads at the downed monk forcing her to scramble out of the way.

Rolling to avoid more of Zhang's attacks, Kimiko jumped to her feet and retaliated with a trio of fireballs, only to see them defected. Flipping or running to evade the airborne assault, Kimiko found that each maneuver she performed caused more webs to wrap around her, each slowly tightening their grip and slicing into her skin. Realizing that she was playing into her opponent's plan, Kimiko dashed to the opposite side of the ring, forcing her anger out as she formulated a plan of her own. "How long are you going to hide up there?"

"Long enough to see your blood stain webbing."

"Don't tell me you're afraid to fight a little girl like me up close." Kimiko ignored the pain racing through her limps and focused on her chi.

Laughing, Zhang flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and shook her head. "Webs must be cutting off flow of blood to brain. You think I not see your thinking. I not so foolish as to let you goad me in close range fight and give up advantage to you. You may have strength to fight hand to hand but your fire is joke against me."

"Guess again dragon lady, my flames could turn you and that clichéd, and ugly, dress of yours into a soldering pile of ash."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Zhang smiled widely. "So let's see what you got, if you think you can touch me from there."

"I should warn you. I haven't really mastered this technique yet, so I can't quiet control the flames. Don't cry to me if you get burned to a crisp. Unless you want to just give up now?"

"You should be actress, little girl. You bluff good, but not good enough to fool me."

"Warned you." Kimiko smirked. Feeling the build up of chi within her body, she mentally directed the flowing energy into her right arm. Holding her arm out to her side; Kimiko winced as a slight burning sensation in her fingers caused memories of her time training with Raimundo to resurface. Feeling the familiar warmth in her arm, Kimiko poured more of her chi into the outstretched appendix. The orange flames that danced around her hand morphed into a thick aura and spread over her arm, warming her skin. She could feel the webbing cutting through her sleeve melt away as steam rolled into the air; bring the roar of the spectators to a curious murmur. Pulsing with elemental energy, Kimiko's sleeve burst into flames while a thick coat of lava oozed down her tender arm. Spurts of fire flared at the monk's feet as drops of the lava fell to the ground, melting the stone. "Lets see your webs handle this. Dragon of the Magma Flame!"

Thrusting her hand towards Zhang, Kimiko unleashed all of her built up chi, sending a torrent of crimson lava blasting towards her opponent. Burning the webbing in its path, the geyser of magma took on the form of a dragon, spewing lava as it roared. Eyes wide with shock, Zhang frantically weaved a large shield, stalling the fiery beast. Ignoring the pain that throbbed through her arm, Kimiko poured another burst of energy into her attack, causing the magma dragon to burn through the web shield with another earsplitting roar. Trembling with fear, Zhang turned, shooting a web up towards the top of the stadium in hopes of swinging to safety, but just as she jumped, the dragon's flaming mouth closed around her. Blasting high into the sky, the magma dragon flew over the arena before crashing into the side of a large mountain and exploding violently.

Allowing her chi to return to normal, Kimiko fell to her knees, overcome with the pain from her right arm. She glanced down at her smoldering arm, surprised by how badly it was burned. She knew using the technique was going hurt her; she just never realized how painful getting burned could be. _A fire so hot, even I can't control it_. Kimiko laughed slightly, remembering Raimundo's warning the first time she had discovered that technique.

"Seeing as how contestant Zhang has been blown clear from the ring, I'm going to give her a ten count before I declare the match over." Koto stepped back into the ring.

"Don't bother," Caleb stated in a cheery tone. "She's not coming back."

Tenderly holding her arm against her stomach; Kimiko glanced up to find all of the Taiwanese woman's webbing had disappeared. Relieved that the match was over, Kimiko tried to move her fingers only to send a fresh jolt of pain racing through her. Barely aware that Koto had pronounced her the winner, she forced herself to her feet and turned to face the would be priest. "Not much concern for your partners?"

"They did their part," Caleb replied with an Irish accent that managed to anger Kimiko even more. "And it seems like that move of yurs had its cost. Would ya like me ta read yur last rights 'fore I slaughter ya in front o'this crowd?"

"What makes you think I won't do the same to you?" Kimiko forced the pain out of her voice and stared the man in the eyes.

"Yur more than welcome ta try."

"Looks like it's down to the final match folks." Koto waved to the excited crowd. "Can the young monk defeat her final opponent, or has the entertaining run of the Xiaolin just been feed its last super? Let's find out… right now!" Signaling for the match to start, Koto hastily made her way out of the ring.

"I hope ya have enough left in ya to put up a good fight. I do like a wee bit o'sport 'fore I finish off me victims."

"How's this for sport!" Tired of the man's mocking tone, Kimiko threw her left hand forward, spraying a wave of flames towards her opponent. Vaulting to avoid the fire, Caleb dashed forward, forcing Kimiko back as she evaded a string of attacks. Finding his attacks sluggish, Kimiko aimed a high kick towards his nose, but to her surprise, the priest ducked under the kick and caught her back leg with a low sweep.

Moving twice as fast as before, Caleb nailed Kimiko with a kick to the temple just as she caught herself with her good arm. Falling to her back, Kimiko tried to roll to the side as the smiling priest cart-wheeled over her, grabbing her robes, and tossing her into the air while he spun back to his feet. Caleb quickly formed a white sphere of translucent energy and nonchalantly flicked it at the falling girl just as she bounced off the tiled ring. "Ya ought ta try landin' on yur feet lass. It might be a tad less painful."

Surprised the glowing ball did not explode when it hit her, Kimiko pushed the pain that pulsed through her body as far back as she could and tried to climb to her feet only to discover that she could not move. Growling in pain and frustration, she noticed a faint white aura hanging over her. "What the heck did you do to me?"

"Not much. I just thought I'd give ya a helpin' hand… seeing as how you weren't really movin' that well." Laughing maliciously, Caleb stepped over to her and gestured with his fingers, causing Kimiko to rise awkwardly to her feet. "Yur caught in me grasp. That heavenly light wrapped around you gives me total control of yur motor skills. Yur like a wee little puppet, see." Making a circle motion with his finger, Caleb forced Kimiko to spin on her heels despite her best efforts to resist. "Care for dance, love?" Grabbing her burned right arm, Caleb yanked Kimiko forward, causing her to cry out in pain, and began humming a waltz as he forced her to dance around the ring.

Making her twirl on her toes, Caleb hit her with a devastating kick to the face. Prancing after her, the humming man kneed her in the ribs; sending a stabbing jolt through her, before grabbing her hair and striking her repeatedly. Ending his barrage of punches, Caleb thrust kicked Kimiko on the chest before finally letting her fall to the ground. "Ya dance like wee angle, but I think it's time we called it a day. How would ya like ta leave this world? I can make close and intimate, and choke the life out of ya; or I could simply collapse the field around ya and crush that pretty little head o'yur's."

Struggling to fight off the darkness that edged her vision, Kimiko tried to focus her thoughts enough to think of a way to fight her way out of his control. "What kind of priest are you?"

"Not a very pious one I'm afraid." Caleb laughed. "'Tween you and me, they kicked me out of priest school years ago. Seems they don' much like it when ya take to smittin' annoyances yourself. Anyway, I had fun little lady, and I liked they way ya dealt with Zhang, so tell ya what. I might be willin' ta let ya live if ya forfeit right now, and announce to the world that I'm the greatest king o'the ring in all the lands."

"And if I tell you to get bent?"

"Then I'll do ya in, in the most gruesome way me depraved mind can think of." Caleb kicked her on the side of the head to emphases his point.

"Um… it looks like Kimiko is unable to finish this fight, and the Queen prefers it if contestants reframed from killing their opponents whenever possible, so I'm going to declare Caleb the…"

"Don't ya dare end this match," Caleb interrupted angrily. "If she still breaths, then she can fight, or in this case die."

Stepping into the ring, Koto held out her hand, motioning for him to halt his assault. "I appreciate your enthusiasm but the rules clearly state that I can stop a match at my discretion if I deem that a fighter is sufficiently incapacitated. Therefore, I'm declaring you the winner and stopping this match."

"I'm not done yet."

"Unless another member of her team were here, then you are done and you advance to the next round."

"As a rule, I never leave a victim wounded. It's inhumane." Caleb held his hand over Kimiko, slowly using the glowing field to squeeze her head.

"I demand that you cease immediately!"

Barely aware of the angry voice, Kimiko struggled to get free, when a red blur flew over her a crashed into Caleb. As the priest fell out of her sight, Kimiko felt the aura around her disappear as a familiar chi began to build next to her. Forcing herself to sit up, she quickly forgot about her pain when she found Omi glaring at Caleb. "Omi? Where were you?" Kimiko felt a relieved smile spread across her face.

"I would have been here sooner but I was entangled within the locked grid." Omi knelt down beside her and help her to her feet.

"I think you mean caught in traffic." Kimiko suppressed a painful laugh while she limped out of the ring. "Anyway, glad to see your okay."

"I was unable to locate Raimundo, but we can search for him after I have defeated this last foe." Reaching the side wall, Omi gently lowered her to the grass as she leaned against the cool wall. "Allow me to finish what you could not… not that I am saying you are too weak because you are a girl. I simply meant…"

"I get Omi; I'm in no shape to continue." Kimiko flashed him a reassuring smile. "Just be careful, and watch out for those glowing orbs of his."

Nodding, Omi quickly turned and leapt back into the ring. "I am ready to continue now."

"I'm glad to hear that," Koto stated awkwardly. "But I'm afraid you're too late. I already declared Caleb the winner."

"But he has yet to defeat our entire team," Omi said.

"But he did defeat the portion that was here," Koto pointed out. "As much as I would like to see you beat the creepy priest, it is my duty as a servant of Queen Titania to enforce the rules."

"Too bad kid. Ya missed out on a spectacular beatin'." Caleb turned towards Koto with a wide grin. "Now, how's about we sneak off to a quiet little corner and ya tell all o'yur sins. Or maybe jus' commit some."

"Let him fight." Titania's voiced boomed, silencing the excited crowd and surprising Kimiko. "I see no reason why we can't let the little guy fight, so long as it's entertaining."

"As you wish." Koto nodded quickly before looking back towards the crowd. "Looks like we have one more match to determine who will advance to the third round. Caleb verses Omi, begin."

"Looks like I get ta pay ya back for ruinin' me fun with yur pal." Caleb glared at the short monk. "Ya got a righteous look in yur eyes just the head priest in me former home."

"Flattery will not win you this match." Omi took up a low stance, allowing his chi to flow around him. "Prepare to be defeated in a manor avenging the wrong you visited upon my friend."

"I really hated that priest. That's why I sent him off ta meet ol' Hob. Tell him I said hi when ya reach Saint Michael's Gate!" Quickly forming two translucent spheres, Caleb snarled angrily as he hurled them towards Omi.

Silently cheering Omi on, Kimiko watched eagerly as he skillfully avoided the orbs. Clearly annoyed, Caleb continued to heave orb after orb while Omi sprinted towards him, flipping and zigzagging out of the way of incoming attacks. Omi reached his opponent, greeting him with a high punch that forced him to jump back. Chasing after him, Omi strung together a fluid chain of kicks while blocking any counters Caleb tried to throw. Spinning around from a kick to the jaw, Caleb caught Omi with a kick of his own before scoring with a chain of blows followed by two beams of light fired from his eyes that send the monk tumbling back.

Rolling to his feet, Omi narrowly dodged another set of beams before darting to his left. Leaping high over the ring, Omi drew his hands close to his chest, twisting in midair to avoid a glowing orb, and drove his palms down towards Caleb; sending half a dozen whip like tendrils of water speeding towards him. Impressed by Omi's improved strength, Kimiko was glad to see Caleb forced to defend as he darted left or right across the ring to evade Omi's attacks. _Kick his butt, Omi._

Sending another dozen tendrils whipping towards the priest, Omi bounded off the ground as he landed, dragging a trail of water behind each of his limbs. "Tsunami Strike!" Driving his right elbow into the man's gut, Omi send the first trail of water slamming into his chest. Wrapping the second one around his left arm, the young warrior landed a harsh uppercut that erupted in a burst of water. As Caleb started to rise into the air from the force of the blow, Omi unloaded a high kick and a third burst of water before ending his attack with a final side kick that sent the combatant tumbling through the air.

Landing face first on the stone tile of the ring, Caleb slowly crawled to his feet, cursing under his breath. "Ya think that'll bet me?"

"I have seen your tricks and will not allow you to gain control over me." Omi stood ready to attack. "I offer you this one chance to admit defeat and apologize for your cruelty."

"I'm not the one who'll repent for his sins. You young lad will suffer for yur transgressions. I'll see ya all suffer for this day. 'Sides, I got one trick ya not seen yet." Caleb began gesturing with his now glowing fingers as if he were drawing a large symbol. "I'll send ya strolling through the valley of shadow and death, for I fear no righteousness. On this day, only death will be yur prize. On this day, I bid the dead ta rise!" Throwing his pulsing hand into the air, three ghost-like serpents faded into existence. Drifting a in-between the two fighters, the serpents slowly morphed, each taking the form of a zombified knight from the crusade era.

"What are these?" Omi's gaze shifted to the new warriors in front of him.

"I always keep a few extra souls in me pocket. Ya might have yur fancy Kung Fu, but ya can't beat me puppets and ya can't hurt 'em 'cause they're already dead." Caleb waved his glowing hand, sending his summoned helpers barreling forward.

"If that is the case, then I need not hold back in my attacks." Back flipping to the edge of the ring, Omi took a visible breath as he pressed his hands together and focused his chi. "Torrential Blitzkrieg!"

Curious as to what he had planned, Kimiko saw the dots on Omi's forehead flash as he shot his palms into the air. Concern chipping away at her while the three zombies rushed towards Omi, Kimiko heard a surprised mummer and glance to her left to find a massive pillar of spiraling water shooting through the air towards the ring. Controlling the winding water with fluid motions, Omi send the liquid plowing into the trio just before they reached him. Twisting his arms upward before swinging them down, the Dragon of Water willed the twisting pillar in the direction of the stunned priest, clearly planning to hammer him like a nail. Snapping out of his shock, Caleb attempted leap to safety, however, an instant before the pillar crashed into the ground, Omi swung his arms to his sides. Splitting the water in two and steered the twin pillars in an arcing motion, sending one to each side of his foe. Omi clapped his hands together, causing the pillars to ram into each other, crushing the would-be priest in an explosion of water.

Shielding herself with her good arm, Kimiko surprised a groan as a wave of cool water washed over her. Looking back to the ring, she let out a relieved breath at the sight of Omi standing over an unconscious Caleb. "Yeah Omi," Kimiko shouted over the cheering crowd.

Koto climbed into the ring, ringing out one of her sleeves as she stepped through a puddle left by Omi's attack. "What's with you people and messing up my ring?"

"My most sincere apologies." Omi bowed towards the soaked woman.

"No biggy." Koto shrugged then gestured toward Omi. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. After a long and unnecessarily wet battle, the Xiaolin Dragons have advanced to the third round. Give us few minutes to dry off the ring and we'll get started on our next match. My personal favorite competitors, Team _Urameshi_ will face off against the _Runaways_."

"Can I get some help over here," Kimiko asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm still hurt over here."

(-)

"Right this way, I'll put you in the room with your friends."

"Thanks." Following the Sinean nurse out of the elevator, Kimiko was surprised at how much the nurse's station looked like a modern hospital. Rounding a corner with Omi trailing behind her, Kimiko glanced back at the cheery nurse, confusion ringing in her head. "Wait… friends?"

"That's right." The high voiced nurse stopped in front of a blue door and quickly opened it. Relief mixed with a hint of annoyance hit the young fire dragon as she stepped into the cool room to find Clay sitting in comfortable looking bed and Raimundo grinning at her from a plush chair next to him. "I'll be right back with your medicine."

"Rai…" Kimiko stepped towards him, ready to hug him if she could have moved her right arm. "Where the heck were you? Off clowning around while we did all the work?"

"Hello to you too," Raimundo replied with a smirk. "I hear you and Omi are the big hero's."

"Of course I am the large hero." Omi pushed past the nurse and hopped onto the end of Clay's bed. "Was there any doubt that my superior skill would triumph and ensure victory for our team?"

Laughing, Clay tipped his hat back. "Ever hear the saying, there's no I in team?"

"There is no W either," Omi added, then turned towards Raimundo. "How does it feel to have been probed by OFU's? Did they lay eggs inside of your vast cranium?"

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"What happened to you? You look like you ran through a lawnmower." Kimiko stepped over to his side.

"I got jumped by some of team _Wuhan_." Raimundo glanced at Clay for a moment before looking back at her. "Some of the other competitors found me unconscious on the beach and brought me here."

"The nurse gave us some kinda fairy medicine." Clay rotated his injured shoulder slowly. "Feel better already, but she said it would be a couple of hours 'fore we're good as new."

"We're gonna have to be if we want to beat Wuhan and his team," Raimundo stated in a serious tone Kimiko rarely heard from him. "I already know what three of the seven are capable of. I'm not looking forward to meeting the other four."

"Who was it from their team that attacked you?" Omi asked.

"About that…" Raimundo again glanced at Clay, who nodded, before looking back to Kimiko. "We need to talk about your pal Akemi."


	18. 15: Spiders Weaving Webs

Disclaimer;

"This is your friendly neighborhood Darth Maud-Dib here, letting you all know that Xiaolin Showdown does not now, nor has it ever belong to me. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to read "_The Count of Cat'explodoh_." It's a riveting tale about betrayal, revenge, and apparently cat related explosions.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

**Spiders Weaving Webs**

"The _Runaways_ verses team _Krow_, begin," Koto shouted excitedly, much to the crowds enjoyment. Cries from enthused fans filled the arena as they began cheering for their favorite team. A cool breeze blew over the ring as the combatants buzzed about, each trying to sting their foes in the battle royal and claim an early victory. Catching a scent that reminded him that he had not eaten breakfast, Akemi stepped passed a small boy carrying a plate of roasted meat. Dismissing the thought of food, he veered to the left, heading for a set of stairs that led to the skybox Mikos had been given.

"I'm bored," Jane stated, trailing a few steps behind him. "Cant we go find someone ta play with?"

"Feel free to go," Akemi replied dryly, wishing the girl would find someone else to follow and annoy. "Perhaps the Queen has a padded room you can play in."

"Don't snap at me 'cause ya couldn't finish off Rai-Rai."

"Rai-Rai?" Akemi started up the narrow stairs.

"My new pet name for him and those adorable eyes of his. You think we'd make a cute couple, or should I crave my name in his flesh to say hi?"

"You are very strange. You know that, right?" Akemi opened the mahogany door and stepped into the large skybox. Nodding to each of his teammates, who were scattered across the room, Akemi spotted a table filled with food and quickly picked up a plate.

"Wuhan." Jane excitedly ran over to the large man as if reuniting with a long lost brother. "Akemi's being mean to me; can we torture him for a while?"

Clearly uncomfortable with Jane's embrace, Wuhan pried the young girl off of him before looking down at her. "I thought I told to play nice with the others?"

"I am being nice," Jane replied defensively. "It's not like I said we should kill him."

"I'm _so_ glad that I had the opportunity to meet you." Akemi turned to face Jane and Wuhan, holding a plate filled with food. "I've never met pure insanity before."

Stepping over to the table next to Akemi, Lyn poured a steaming jade liquid into her bronze cup. "This is why I hate children. Always bickering like noisy, useless pests."

"I thought it was because you were a frigid shrew." The younger of the Wuhan brothers, Tanat, laughed from the back corner. Lounging in a white chair, he wore a pair of torn, rusty brown pants with a beige shirt and a long brown trench coat. His long dark hair had grown wild, becoming an unkempt mess that no comb could ever fix, and his eyes always carried a vacant expression. Seven years younger than his brother, Tanat was the only person Akemi had met that could match Jane in the realm of insanity.

"Gentlemen, ladies, if we could focus on the matter at hand." Mikos raise his hand to silence the room from his comfortable looking chair. Taking a bite out of a pastry, Akemi spotted Sin lying across one of the couches while her quiet partner Malice, stared intently out the large window. "How are you progressing, Wuhan?"

"I will begin recruitment shortly." Wuhan crossed his arms. "After they have had some time to ponder their predicament."

"And you are certain you can convince them?" Mikos took a sip of his wine.

"I can convince them," Sin responded in a seductive voice. Glancing at the alluring woman, Akemi began to suspect that her interest was more out of boredom than general promiscuity.

"I am certain I can handle this phase of the plan," Wuhan replied.

Pouring himself some of the jade liquid Lyn was drinking; Akemi took a long sip before looking back towards Mikos. "I have my concerns about the units. They were never designed to be used in this manor. The amount of energy you want to transfer will exceed the limit of their capabilities rather quickly. Even with the new protocols and adjustments I've made, the longer the transfer takes, the more likely that some of the energy will spill over."

"So how will you fix this problem?" A hint of anger crept into Mikos' voice.

"To minimize the leakage, I suggest that you begin the transfer as close to the target as possible. With less transit time, you will get much more out of the units." Akemi took another bite from his pastry.

"And how are we to get close enough to the target?" Lyn asked.

"Flattery." Malice turned away from the window to glance at them. "Flattery will be all you need to get close. A few sweet words will get you anywhere on this island."

Akemi raised an eyebrow. "Flattery?"

"Trust me," Sin said from the couch. "Malice has been to enough of these tournaments to know the ways of Avalon."

Mikos smiled, holding his glass at eye level. "I am sure that I can manage to a few words of adulation to achieve my destiny."

"Just don't forget my price," Tanat exclaimed.

"Or mine," Malice added.

"Mine too." Jane waved her hand over her head.

Placating the girl with a smile, Mikos looked to each of them. "Rest assured, by assisting me now, you will all get everything you desire."

(-)

The smell of delicious foods permeated the air of the large courtyard on the west side of Titania's stadium. Hordes of people hurried from the venders to their seats or from their seats to the venders, anxious to watch more of the current match. Standing next to a small table on the outskirts of the eating area, Fred glanced over the crowd, wondering what they might be thinking. _Maybe I should try to make that thought interface device that Jack guy thought of._

"I like your dress." Surprised by the voice, Fred glanced around and found a little girl in a floral sundress smiling up at her. "You're very pretty. When I get big, I wanna be pretty like you."

"That's so sweet." Fred returned the green haired girls smile. "What are you doing by yourself?"

"Oh my friends are round here somewhere getting food. I'm Susie."

"Nice to meet you, Susie." Fred shook her hand.

"I'm gonna win this tournament, but we can still be friends after right?"

"You're in the tournament?" Fred stared at the girl, forgetting about the crowd and cheers from the inside of the stadium. "How old are you?"

"I'm six." Susie wiggled her fingers in a cute way that most kids did when telling their age. "Me and my team are the best. Anyone who tries to beat us will get kicked, then slapped, then kicked again!" The young girl energetically mimed beating up an opponent. "Then I get a wish."

"Who's this?" Kaname walked over to the table carrying a tray of hamburgers and fries.

"This is Susie." Fred looked over to the Kaname as she set the food on the table. "Where's Fox?"

"He's getting the drinks." Kaname motioned towards the crowd around the venders.

"Is Fox a super mystery guy?" Susie asked.

"Sometimes," Fred replied, thinking about his habit of disappearing and reappearing out of nowhere.

"Gets annoying, you know." Kaname took a bite out of a burger. "And he always follows me around."

"That's because you make him half the time." Fred rolled her eyes, wishing Fox would follow her around rather than her blue haired rival.

"But I bet he's an interesting guy." Susie climbed onto one of the chairs. "I'm curious, how did you two meet him? Why does he like you two so much? Do you happen to have a magic mirror?"

Stuffing another hamburger into her mouth, Kaname took a quick look at the eager girl. "You sure have a lot of questions for a little girl."

"Who has questions?" Fox stepped over to the table, carrying three large drinks and set them down. Flashing Fred a smile, he reached over to hand her one of the drinks when his gaze fell on Susie. "What the hell are you doing here D…"

"Hey, no mean names." Susie put her hands on her hips and glared at Fox. "Or I might have a name or two for you, Fox. They call me Susie, and I wanted to say hi."

"I find it hard believe you were invited." Fox locked his eyes on Susie.

"Yet here I am." Susie smiled. "You have pretty friends. Why do you hang with them anyway?"

"Do you two know each other?" Fred asked, surprised to see Fox reacting to the little girl.

"Nope, this is the first time I've meet the Fox, Third Gun of Jindai High," Susie responded.

"Why so interested in them?" Fox demanded.

Laughing slightly, Susie shrugged her shoulders. "My interest is that you find them interesting. And anything you find interesting, I find… curious."

"You stay away from them." Fox stepped forward, letting an angry tone into his voice that Fred had never heard him use before. "Whatever you're planning, whatever web you're weaving, I will make sure it comes crumbling down around you."

"Someone's cranky. I never pegged you as being so loyal to Titania. But if we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended." Susie let a wide grin spread across her face as she began dancing on the chair. "I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win."

"Wanna bet?" Fox swiftly kicked the chair out from under Susie. Overwhelmed by surprise, Fred stepped back, trying to figure out what was going on when she saw Susie flip in midair and land lightly on her feet.

Jumping out of her chair with a fry hanging out of her mouth, Kaname grabbed the napkin dispenser off of the table and bashed Fox over the head. "What's wrong with you, attacking a little kid?"

"This was fun. Maybe we can play together later." Susie smiled again, before turning and skipping off into the crowd. "Bye-bye."

"Why did you hit me?" Fox held the back of his head with one hand.

"I'm trying to knock some sense into you!" Kaname clubbed him again, knocking him to the ground. "Geez, attacking some little girl is by far the craziest thing you've done."

Fred knelt down beside Fox and looked over his head. "That was a little out of character from your usual suave self."

"Well this changes things," Fox mumbled before looking towards Fred, seemingly regaining his composure. "Sorry about that."

"Are you going to tell us what that was about?" Fred helped him to his feet.

"Nope." Fox smiled reassuringly. "Let's just eat. Although it's probably best if you two stay away from her. Might raise questions better left unasked."

"You'd better behave." Kaname jabbed a fry at him.

"Let's eat, win this tourney, and all of this will seem not but a midsummer's night dream." Fox reached over and grabbed one of the burgers.

"Alright." Fred reluctantly nodded and picked up one of the burgers. In all the time she had known him, Fred had never seen Fox lose his temper. Even when getting bashed by Kaname, he always maintained his usual clam, happy-go-lucky demeanor. Something had him vexed, ant that something had her worried. _Anything that can get under Fox's skin like that can't be good for the rest of us_.

(-)

"Sure glad I passed on that bank job to come here." Jeremiah Caine rolled his eyes, letting his irritation line his voice while slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Walking towards the pier a few steps ahead of Caine, Caleb waved his hand dismissively without breaking stride. "Quit ya bellyaching and be glad ya didn't end up like Zhang. If I had known ya all would've lost so easily, I would'a came on me own."

"Wish you had hoss. Getting' wrangled like a bull at a rodeo ain't what I had in mind when I hooked up with you and this posse." Caine, still sore despite the strange medicine provided to him by the Sinean nurse, followed the bruised priest towards the boat that would return him home. "Soon as I get my guns back, I'm knocking back a tall cold one then blowing off steam on the first chump I see."

"Sorry I kept ya from your life of mediocrity. Me, I had me a sweet plan ta get me fair share o'the worlds pie, but ya screw heads messed that up. Ya couldn't even handle two kids!" Caleb spun around, grabbing the cowboy by his shirt. "I'd hate ta see what would've happened if the other two showed up."

Dropping his bag, Caine wrenched himself free before unloading a fist on the irate priest's face. "I might not have my six shooters but if you lay hands on me again, I'll put a laser right through them Irish eyes."

"You go ahead and try, boy'o." Caleb started forward, but stopped mid step, his attention being drawn further down the pier. "Whoa, big chi."

Hearing the sound of heavy boots hitting the wooden pier, Caine glanced behind him and found a towering man heading towards them. "You mind hoss, I got me business with the priest."

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." The man stopped a few feet away from the bickering duo.

"And you are?" Caine asked.

"Forgive me. My name is Tomen Wuhan, captain of team _Wuhan_.

"And what is it ya be wanting mister Wuhan?" Caleb looked over the taller man.

"As I said, I overheard your conversation about missing out on an opportunity to earn a wish from Queen Titania. I believe I might be able to help you." Wuhan glanced from Caleb to Caine. "My employer was impressed by your abilities, despite your loss to the Xiaolin."

"How exactly can ya help us now that we're out of the tourney with no hope of Titania givin' us what we want?" Caleb tucked his hands into his pocket.

Wuhan shook his head. "Titania is not the only one who can grant wishes here. If you agree to work for us, my employer will see to it that your wish will be granted by the tournaments end. In addition, to your wish, we can compensate you for time monetarily."

Caine laughed, glancing around the pier as the roar from the stadium doubled, signaling the end of the second match. "That's a mighty generous offer, but when a deal sounds too good to be true, that usually means someone is tryin' to sell a horse apples as fresh fruit. And I ain't about to bite into a steaming pile of crap."

"My loquacious pal here has a point." Caleb nodded. "What would cause such an affluent and illustrious man like the Governor of Malintaria ta these acts'o kindness; especially in light of the rather depraved rumors surrounding Mikos Von Deprave?"

"Of course you would be expected to take certain duties onboard," Wuhan stated plainly. "The least of which may give you an opportunity to avenge the rather humiliating defeat you suffered at the hands of the Xiaolin Dragons."

"Our wish, money, and revenge." Caine glanced over towards Caleb, catching a nod of agreement before smiling back at Wuhan. "I think we got us a deal."

* * *

**A/N;**

I would like to thank **HollowAvarice** for letting me borrow the characters of Sin, Malice, and Susie, as well her team, which is due to appear shortly. I would also like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story and those of you who have left reviews.

Taco's Rule!


	19. 16: Esgrave and the Wolf

**Disclaimer**;

"Its time for a new segment for my disclaimers called Good Idea, Bad Idea. Good idea: Remembering that I did not create nor do I own Xiaolin Showdown. Bad idea: Standing next to a cat who just drunk its own weight in nitro glycogen as he tries to shoot flames from his butt.

**A/N;**

My apologies for taking so long to update the story, but my computer decided to die on me. Blast you old and out-dated machinery from the nineties that managed to work for as long as it did. Anyway, I'll soon have not one, not two, but three new computers. In the meantime, I thought I'd update this chapter from my buddy's computer for now. Now if I can only figure out what to do with a drunken sailor.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

**Escrave and the Wolf**

Leaning against the back wall of the western waiting room, beneath the muffled shouts of the tournament spectators, Alex closed his eyes, letting his elemental energy flow through his body as he mentally prepared for his upcoming match. Noticing a slight rumble not caused by the mob above him, he took a long breath, sensing the familiar chi's of Bob and Ayane when a electrical buzzing caught his attention.

"Best fight ever. We're so gonna win this thing." Recognizing the voice as Angie's, Alex opened his eyes to find the hyperactive lightning rod and her teammates walking towards him, still celebrating their victory.

"Not a bad fight, but you got a long way to go before the tourneys over." Alex grinned at the girl while Seele and the second boy on their team headed through the tunnel that led out of the lower levels of the stadium.

"Are you scared?" Angie stopped in front of him, causing Aelia to bump into her. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle when I kick your smug little butt."

"Must you pick a fight now?" Aelia shook her head.

"He started it," Angie replied.

Laughing slightly, Alex flashed the girl a smile before looking in the direction he sensed Raimundo and his friends. "You misunderstand. I'm not picking a fight, not yet anyway, I'm wishing you luck. You gotta fight a team I really hate next… so kick their butts."

"Oh, thanks." Angie waved before starting towards the tunnel with Aelia. "And good luck with the mighty munchkin out there."

"Mighty munchkin?" Alex repeated, wondering what she meant.

"Yo Alex, we're up next." Ayane motioned for him to join her by the archway that led to the ring. "You're gonna wanna see this."

"That's a big dude," Bob whistled.

Stepping past the other contestants in the room, Alex peered through the archway as Koto announced the name of team Gaffer Wolf. "Whoa, mighty big munchkin."

"Is that a giant?" Ayane asked. "I thought they were extinct."

"So were dragons and Cyclopes but we've fought those." Swallowing a lump of nervousness, Alex couldn't help but wonder how the unkempt, black haired brute managed to get into the stadium. Standing at nearly thirty-eight feet tall, the giant wore brown armor with gold trim over his muscular, and hairy, torso.

"We're up." Bob stepped through the archway just as Koto called their team and marched across the soft grass towards the ring. Following a step behind him, Alex spotted Rin smiling at him from the seats they had watched the monks fight in earlier.

"Okay captains, what kind of fight are going to see next?" Koto glanced from left to right as Alex and the others hopped into the ring.

"I would like to make a request." A tall man with greasy, slicked back, black hair that hung just below his ears stepped out from behind the giant. He had a stubbly beard and wore a red t-shirt under a blue suit with matching pants. Holding a red scarf in his left hand, the man stepped over to Koto, smoking cigarette. "Given Escrave's size, and your distain for the rings repeated destruction, I would like to request that our match be allowed to take place in the forest of this intoxicating island. Liberated of the confines of the ring, we would be free to put on an exceptional battle for crowd; a hunt worthy of your queens hospitality."

"Abel Gaffer, or is it Gaffer Wolf, has made an interesting proposal. One I'm all for, considering how many times we've fixed the ring already, but that's not a decision I can make." Koto turned around, looking up towards Queen's skybox.

Standing, Titania stared at the contestants for a long moment before shrugging. "There is no rule specifically stating that a match must be held in the ring, so I have no objections. So long as the Heylin Dragons agree to this."

Glancing at Ayane then to Bob, Alex felt a slight grin spread across his face. "We got no problem with that."

"As you wish. You will fight in a three on two battle royal in the forest of Avalon. You will each fight until one team has given up or is unable to continue, at which point you will be returned here." Titania smiled down at the ring. "You are free to use the entire forest; however, I must insist that you remain within the boundaries of the forest. I must also insist that you do not enter the Hollowed Hill. I have a house guest sleeping and would prefer that he is not disturbed. Beyond that, I do expect a good show."

"I will give you a hunt worthy of the Queen of the Faye." Gaffer Wolf bowed slightly. Titania waved her hand slowly, causing Gaffer Wolf and Escrave to disappear in cloud of pinkish smoke.

"Three on two, my kinda odds," Bob laughed over the displeased cries of the crowd.

"Don't worry folks, this isn't first time something like this has happened." Koto held her hand over her head for a moment before snapping her fingers, creating a shimmering mass of gray fog that quickly took the form of a massive, multi-screened television that floated high above the ring. "You won't miss a second of the exciting action thanks to the boys in the fairy-vision department."

"These people are weird." Ayane shrugged as cloud of pinkish smoke formed around the trio. Flashing brightly, the pink smoke quickly faded, leaving Alex, Ayane, and Bob standing alone in a small clearing in the forest.

"Team Gaffer Wolf verses the Heylin Dragons, begin!" Koto's voice shouted from above.

"Plan?" Bob looked over to Alex.

"We do what we do best." Alex laughed, looking forward to good fight. "Find whatever is in our way, and kill it."

"So, any ideas where they are," Bob asked as he started forward.

"It's a big forest." Alex followed him into the trees, carefully scanning the area for any sign of their opponents. "I was out here last night with the wind bag and two of his fans."

"So you did have something to do with Raimundo's disappearance." Ayane grinned, hopping over a large rock as they continued their way through the woods.

"Yeah… wonder how that turned out." Alex laughed then glanced at Ayane. "Any sign of them?"

Shaking her head, Ayane sniffed the air, searching for a scent. "I can't smell them, which is odd considering that I could smell the giant from across the ring. So either he just happened to roll around in water to mask his scent or…"

"They're setting up a trap," Alex finished.

"You really think that Escrave guy is that smart?" Bob Asked.

Alex started to reply when a large shadow fell over them. Looking up, Alex let his energy flow around through him as he watched the muscular giant falling from high above with an oversized club in hand. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Found you!" Escrave crashed into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dirt. Letting out a booming cry, Escrave attempted to squash the surprised trio beneath his massive foot. Darting to the right to evade the attack while Ayane flip along side him, Alex saw Bob roll to the left. Just as Bob rose to his feet, Escrave hit him with a low swing from his club, sending the dragon of metal flying out of sight.

"Bob," Ayane growled when a red and blue blur tackled her from behind. Turning to his right, Alex spotted Gaffer Wolf kicking off Ayane while she spun into a low attack stance. "Nice try, but ya gotta realize who is going to win this fight."

"You elemental dragons have made quiet a reputation for yourselves. I only hope you live up to it and prove worthy of being my pray." Gaffer Wolf slowly began to circle round Ayane. "Escrave, take care of the other one. Grind his bones to make your bread."

"Let's see you try." Alex jumped back, avoiding a large fist as it crashed into the ground, and flung a bolt of lightning at the snarling giant. Fighting in a flurry of punches behind the giant, Ayane slowly began to push Gaffer Wolf back. Aiming a high strike at his head, Ayane let out a surprised yelp as he parried her attack and threw her over his shoulder.

Twisting her body as she fell towards the ground, Ayane landed on her feet, sliding a foot across the fallen leaves from the trees around them, and let out an angry snarl while flexing her now glowing fingers. "Loins Talon!"

"You have the agility of a jungle cat, my dear." Gaffer Wolf laughed in a deep tone before kicking a fist sized rock towards her. "Let us see if you're as fast." Waiting until she had slapped the rock aside, he flashed a toothy grin before sprinting to his left, disappearing into the thick foliage.

As Ayane hurried after the older man, Alex returned his attention to Escrave just as he swung his club. Ducking under the first swing, Alex vaulted to the side, avoiding another attack that shook the ground as it hit, only to find a massive foot speeding down towards him. Letting his elemental energy increase his speed, Alex rolled out from under the giant's foot and leapt towards a large tree. He quickly bounced off of the thick tree trunk, jumping higher towards his opponents face and poured electricity into his clinched fist, but just as he reached striking range, Escrave angrily swatted him away. Dazed by the force of the blow, Alex felt his head slam against a tree as he bounced off and fell to the ground.

"Puny sparky man cant hurt me, but I hurt sparky man." Escrave started forward, knocking over a tall tree.

"You'll find I really excel at hurting people." Alex hastily rose to his feet and sprinted through the tree line. Darting between the trees as he ran, Alex glanced over his shoulder and smiled as the foliage slowed Escrave's pursuit. His right fist still crackling with electricity, he focused the energy into a basketball sized sphere and jumped over a large bush. Twisting in midair, Alex gently tossed the sphere up while allowing his momentum to whip him around and kick the crackling orb, sending it speeding towards Escrave. "Voltage Orb!"

Crying out in pain as the orb electrocuted his chest, Escrave started to stumble back when Bob emerged from the left, his skin covered in organic metal, and slammed his shoulder into the giant's ankle, causing him to fall with a loud thud. "That's for using me as golf ball." Bob stepped over to a large tree and placed his palms against it. Liquid metal began to ooze out of Bob's hands and quickly covered the tree. "This is for fun." Stepping back from the tree, Bob lifted his hands up, stretching out with his chi and mentally ripped the metal covered tree from the ground. Turning towards Escrave as he started to sit up, Bob shoved his hands forward, sending to tree crashing into his face like a battering ram before slamming the makeshift weapon onto his chest.

"Nice," Alex said as he gazed over the surrounding area.

"I'm really starting to get the hang of manipulating metal through magnetism." Bob grinned, a grin that quickly faded as Escrave roared in anger and rose to his feet. "Thought he'd be down longer."

"He's got thick skin." Alex motioned for bob to follow as he sprinted further into the woods. "But I think I know a spot we can use."

"Yeah?" Bob glanced back at the pursuing giant, unaware of the low branch that broke across his metal covered head as he ran through it.

"While I was out last night, I found a high little precipice that overlooks a lake. It has hundred foot drop, so I figure we use it." Alex curved around a thick tree trunk.

"Hundred foot drop wont do much, considering his size," Bob replied.

"True, but it will give us the high ground." Alex emerged out of the tree line and grinned at the large clearing as he and Bob ran to the edge of the cliff. "All we gotta do is get him close enough to knock him over."

"Not hard." Bob nodded towards the trees as Escrave came barreling out with his club ready to strike. Forming a large ball of liquid steel, Bob hurled it forward with a smirk while Escrave used his weapon to block, covering a portion of the club in metal. "You push, I'll pull."

Letting an amused grin adorn his face, Alex shot towards the giant, easily avoiding a stomp as Escrave charged Bob. Alex quickly slid to a stop and turned towards his opponent just as Bob used the metal on the club to yank him off balance. Not allowing Escrave to regain his balance, Alex held up his right hand, summoning a massive bolt of lightning from the clear sky. Crashing into his back with a thunderous roar, the lightning bolt struck Escrave with enough force to send tumbling over the cliffs edge. Hurrying over to the edge, Alex let out an annoyed groan as Escrave slowly started to stand. "He's is really starting to bug me."

"Come down and fight." Escrave glared at the two fighters as he began to hammer the side of the cliff with his club.

"So how do we take him down?" Bob looked down at the fissures slowly spreading up towards them. "He's shrugged off everything we've hit him with."

"Give me a minute and I'll hit him with something he wont shrug off," Alex replied.

"Sure, but you'd better hurry. We're about to have a fall of our own."

"Why wait?" Alex leapt into the air, focusing his chi into his foot, and shot towards the livid giant's forehead. Accelerated by the energy crackling around him, Alex landed a kick with the force of a bolt of lightning, causing Escrave to howl in pain. Kicking off his forehead, Alex flipped down to the grass-covered ground, while Bob jumped down and hammer Escrave on his wounded forehead.

Dropping his weapon, Escrave stumbled towards the lake while Bob landed and quickly covered a large boulder in metal. Using Bob's distraction, Alex hastily started back up the precipice, bounding from rock to rock. Reaching the top, he took a long breath, forcing his racing thoughts to slow and focus on the electrical current flowing through island. Glancing towards the lake, Alex began to slowly draw energy out from the ground and watched while Bob hurled the boulder at Escrave, but to his surprise, the giant caught it with one hand and began to laugh. Using the rock as makeshift club, Escrave began to hammer Bob repeatedly, each blow sending a tremor through the ground.

Escrave dropped the boulder, giggling as he reached over and pick Bob by his leg and stepped into the water. "Metal man tough, but even metal man need air." Flinging Bob into the water, Escrave viciously stomped down on him, holding him under.

"Bob!" Alex started to unleash the energy he had built up when a voice the back of his mind reminded him that his attack would probably fry Escrave and Bob, since both were in the water and Bob was in his metallic form.

"Bob Peterson has been eliminated," Koto's voice announced seemingly from above the island. Remembering the stipulations Titania had placed on the match, Alex glanced at the giant's foot and let out a breath of relief as a pink flash transported Bob back to the arena.

"Metal man disappear, now I smash sparky man." Escrave began to look around. "Where sparky man go?"

"Up here," Alex shouted angrily. Extending two fingers on each hand, he began moving his arms in a form of Tai Chi, but kept his feet lock in place. Pulling more energy from the ground through his legs, Alex smiled as the air around him began crackle and pop. Jolts of bluish energy erupted around him while streaks of light trailed each motion of his arms. Sensing the building energy struggling to free itself as it massed in his lower stomach, Alex felt a familiar grin spread across his face and clasped his hands together, keeping the two fingers on each hand extended as he unleashed a torrent of azure lightning. "Wrath of the Thunder God!"

Eyes with fear, Escrave shriek of pain could be felt through the ground while an eerie azure light covered the lake. Bursts of electricity danced off of the waters surface, adding to his pain, much to the enjoyment of Alex. Falling backwards into the steaming water, Escrave began to convulse while his hoarse voice faded.

"Escrave has been eliminated."

"How's that for pain?" Alex laughed as the giant disappeared in a pink flash. Making his way back into the trees, he looked over the area, trying to feel out Ayane's chi when he felt something crash into his side. Shaking off his surprise, he let the momentum from his fall roll him back to his feet. Ready to attack, Alex spotted what had knocked him over and turned towards his attacker. "Where's Ayane?"

"Off chasing my shadow, I presume." Gaffer Wolf flashed a toothy grin and started to circle around him. "She managed to track me longer than I would have thought, but I lost her for now. You are the one I wish to hunt first."

* * *

**A/N;**

Hello again. Your friendly neighborhood Darth Maud-dib here, once again thanking the ingeniously creative mind of **HollowAvarice** for allowing me to use his OC's, Escrave and Gaffer Wolf. I had a lot of fun thinking up their part, particularly the cut idea of Jack having to face the giant.


End file.
